


Воин Дракона

by SpeaklessZzz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeaklessZzz/pseuds/SpeaklessZzz
Summary: --- Перевертыш "Проклятая кровь" --- Несложное дело: похитить принцессу и получить выкуп. Так он полагал вначале, даже не догадываясь, какими бедами это выйдет для целого королевства. Но какое ему дело до остальных?..





	1. Похищение

**Author's Note:**

> Вот, что со мной делает фолк и, в частности, Мельница. Основная идея произведения крутится вокруг песни "Дракон".
> 
> \---Перевертыш «Проклятая кровь»---  
> Другой частью является "Рожденный волком":
> 
> Части логически не связаны, но как бы являются двумя сторонами одной медали. Здесь события происходят на триста лет раньше.

 

                – Как же мне надоело ехать по этому бесконечному полю, – раздраженно ударив вожжами свою лошадь, произнес Гриммджо.

                – Не волнуйся: скоро въедем в столичные земли, – откликнулся высокий худощавый парень, поправляя свои розовые волосы. – А вообще, на твоем месте я бы радовался такому спокойствию.

                – А?! Ты что, очкастый, имеешь в виду?

                – Я слышал, – Заэль грациозно поправил на лице любимый аксессуар, – что одна из проблем этой страны – дракон. Появляется неожиданно, крушит все на своем пути, исчезает так же внезапно, как и появился. Словом, встреча с такой ящерицей не сулит ничего хорошего.

                – Так чего же мы сюда суемся? – Гриммджо гневно отмахнулся от летающей рядом мухи.

                – Здесь вот уже двадцать лет правит король Иссин. Говорят, богатый старикан. Улькиорра считает, что тут есть, чем поживиться.

                – Это чем же? – устремив капризный взгляд куда-то вверх, подал голос едущий рядом Люппи. – Пшеном? Вон, здесь его навалом! Жевать – не пережевать…

                Сзади раздалось недовольное фырканье еще одного наездника: Старк скривился, протяжно зевнул и отвернулся от невежественного разговора своих товарищей.

                – Вот и нет, – не обратив внимания на чужое пренебрежение, Заэль хищно улыбнулся. – На этот раз дело более чем стоящее. У этого короля двое детей: сын и дочь. Принц уже женат на наследнице из Северного королевства и ждет первенца, а вот его сестра совершенно свободна, девушка на выданье и все такое. Так вот, из-за нее Иссин пойдет на многое.

                – И какой прок от этого Улькиорре? Он что, жениться надумал? – собственная шутка так понравилась Гриммджо, что он загоготал во весь голос, отчего несколько ворон с громким карканьем выпорхнули из золотых просторов нивы и устремились в небо, спеша скрыться прочь.

                – Да похитим мы ее, идиот… – угрюмо откликнулся Старк, которому глупый юмор товарища уже давно надоел, – и выкуп потребуем.

                – Ха! Вот это дельце по мне! – Гриммджо воодушевленно потер руки. – Будет весело.

                – Надеюсь, эта девка красивая, – пошло прошипел откуда-то позади Нойтора.

                –  Дело говоришь, Нойтора! А то я…

                – Что с них взять… Низкий уровень умственного развития, – Заэль с презрением отвернулся, в тот же момент замечая подъезжающую фигуру.

                – А то что? – послышался сзади холодный безэмоциональный голос: Улькиорра неспешно приблизил свою лошадь и поравнялся с говорившими. Скосив взгляд на Гриммджо, он холодно произнес: – Пока тебя интересуют подобные мелочи, так и будешь ни на что не годным мусором, - затем отвернулся и, уже обращаясь ко всем, скомандовал: - Ускоримся. Мы должны достичь стен города до заката.

                – Ах ты!  – сжав кулаки, прорычал ему вслед Гриммджо. – Чертов Улькиорра…

                Повторять приказ не пришлось: всадники пришпорили лошадей и устремились к уже видневшейся столице, оставляя после себя лишь клубящуюся дорожную пыль.

 

***

 

                – Господи, как же я волнуюсь! – рыженькая девушка всплеснула руками, прижимая их к щекам. – Ты даже себе не представляешь, Рукия! Ужас! Усидеть на месте не могу!

                – Успокойся, Орихиме, – ласково откликнулась ее собеседница, умиротворенно откидываясь в глубоком кресле и проводя рукой по своему внушительному животику. – Это я должна волноваться, а не ты.

                – Но как я могу быть спокойна, когда через каких-то пару недель должен родиться мой племянник? – Орихиме вспорхнула с ковра, на котором сидела до сих пор, и подлетела к подруге. Нависнув над ней, она протянула ладони к круглому животику и с нежностью погладила.

                – Почему ты думаешь, что это будет мальчик? – притворно надула губки Рукия. – Может, родится девочка.

                – Ну так девочка – это еще лучше! – серые глаза Орихиме засияли еще сильней. – Это же просто здорово! Но главное, что это будет ваш с Ичиго малыш, а брат так давно хотел детей! Я так за вас рада.

                Орихиме смахнула подступившую слезу, но толком расчувствоваться не успела: входная дверь открылась и в комнату вошел юноша.

                – Ичиго! – в два голоса воскликнули принцессы.

                – Вижу, вы не скучаете, – усмехнулся гость. – Орихиме, ты что, плачешь?

                – Нет, что ты! Просто пыль в глаза попала.

                – А как тут поживает наш мелкий? – Ичиго приблизился к жене и совершил частый в последнее время ритуал – провел рукой по ее большому животику.

                – Вовсю хочет к нам! – весело откликнулась Рукия, целуя мужа в щеку. – Толкается, паршивец, изо всех сил!

                Комнату заполнил веселый смех молодых людей. Отсмеявшись, Орихиме мельком глянула на балкон: черная ночь уже давно опустилась на землю и теперь настойчиво стремилась в комнату, постепенно отвоевывая пространство. Быстрый взгляд Орихиме поймал ее брат и, приобняв жену за плечи, добродушно произнес:

                – Да, время уже позднее. Пора и на боковую. Идем, Рукия, тебе нужно выспаться, да и вообще…

                – Спокойной ночи! – откликнулась Орихиме, помахав рукой направившимся к выходу родным. – Приятных снов!

                – И тебе спокойной ночи! – Рукия ласково улыбнулась на прощание, после чего дверь за ними закрылась.

                Оставшись в одиночестве, Орихиме медленно поднялась на ноги, прошелестев юбками. Оглядевшись по сторонам, она пошла гасить догоравшие свечи. Комнату вскоре заполнила ночная темнота, но девушка не спешила ложиться спать: сильные эмоции, еще недавно бушевавшие внутри, переполняли сердце, не давая тому успокоиться. Повинуясь какому-то лирическому настрою – неизменному спутнику каждой взошедшей луны, – Орихиме вышла на балкон.

                Прохладный ночной ветер приятно ласкал щеки, ладони, игриво трепал волосы, сзади успокаивающе шелестела колышущаяся занавеска. Тишь и гладь. Спокойствие. Умиротворение. Мысли смело неслись вдаль, извиваясь причудливыми узорами, не скованные более дневными преградами и запретами. Свободные, они стремились туда, где могут быть услышанными и понятыми. Они стремились в ночь.

                – А все-таки интересно, кто это будет: мальчик или девочка? Вот будет здорово! Папа так хотел внука, а Ичиго спит и видит семью, где много ребятишек. Повезло ему. И Рукии, – сложив ладони перед собой, Орихиме оперлась о каменные перила. – Как же я за них рада! Скорей бы уже произошло…

                Еще какое-то время постояв на свежем воздухе, Орихиме вернулась в комнату, чтобы начать переодеваться и готовиться ко сну, как вдруг снаружи раздался какой-то тихий свист. Что-то негромко дзинькнуло, заскрежетало – и тишина.

                Страх, конечно, вещь сильная, но любопытство еще сильнее. Орихиме медленно приблизилась к прозрачной занавеске, едва скрывающей балкон, и, по-шпионски спрятавшись за ней, попыталась выглянуть наружу. Ночной мрак надежно скрывал происходящие события, поэтому «разведчица» не сразу сумела различить слабо блестящую в лунном свете, перекинутую через парапет кошку. Решив все же убедиться в своей догадке, Орихиме двинулась наружу, но тут над перилами показалась голова, украшенная торчащими голубыми волосами.

                – А вот и наша принцесса, – хищно осклабился Гриммджо, с легкостью забираясь на балкон.

                Не успела Орихиме закричать от страха, как воздух выбили из легких. Сбитая с ног, она повалилась на пол. Попытки подняться оказались тщетными: длинное платье путалось, сминалось, мешало, а чужие грубые руки давили к земле.

                – Ичи… – сорвавшийся с губ крик тут же был заглушен тряпкой, повязанной на манер кляпа.

                Пытаясь освободиться, Орихиме извивалась, стараясь стянуть повязку, но состязаться в силе с Гриммджо было бесполезно. Заломив хрупкие руки за спину, тот быстро связал свою жертву.

                – Поосторожней с ней, – Орихиме вскинула искаженное страхом лицо: укутанный тенью Улькиорра спокойно наблюдал за происходящим. – Она нам нужна невредимой.

                «Боже… – расширенными глазами девушка наблюдала, как на балкон взбираются еще двое людей. – Кто они такие?.. Помогите… Кто-нибудь…»

                Вошедший в комнату Нойтора проследовал к двери и приоткрыл ее. Снаружи царила тишина; дворец быстро погружался в сон.

                – Чисто, - откликнулся он.

                – Уходим, – отдал короткий приказ Улькиорра.

                – А здесь немало побрякушек, – подойдя к трюмо, Люппи взял в руки тонкое берилловое кольцо. Покрутив в руках украшение, он залюбовался им, когда жесткий голос Улькиорры отвлек его.

                – Я сказал, уходим.

                После этих слов молодой воришка злобно насупился и направился обратно к канату, но мгновенно передумал. Подбежав обратно к трюмо, он нацепил новую игрушку на палец и уже со сладким чувством удовлетворения устремился на балкон.

                – Смотри не урони эту куклу, – проходя мимо Гриммджо, ухмыльнулся он, – а то сам потом будешь ее от мостовой отскребать.

                Ответом послужил лишь злобный рык Гриммджо. Взвалив связанную Орихиме на плечи, он поудобней встряхнул ее и тоже направился к выходу.

                – Ах как руки не выдержат… – подошедший Нойтора презрительно скривился и подергал пальцами, будто вознамерился подтолкнуть обоих: похитителя и жертву.

                – Заткнись, урод, – Гриммджо перекинул через перила ногу и грозно прорычал, обращаясь к своей ноше: – А ты, девка, не дергайся, или тебе же хуже.

                После этого он ловко перебрался на отвесную стену и, кое-как придерживая Орихиме, стал спускаться вниз. Руки побаливали, но что такое человеческая ноша для столь крепкого юноши, как он?

                – Вы там заснули, букашки?

                Снизу раздался раскатистый голос, принадлежащий человеку явно богатырского телосложения. Опустив взгляды, висевшие на веревке Гриммджо и Люппи насупились.

                – Ямми идиот нас сейчас выдаст, – перегнулся через парапет Нойтора. – Куда Старк смотрит! Опять спит?

                – Твоя очередь, Нойтора, – коротко откликнулся Улькиорра. На балконе их оставалось двое, и нужно было спешить.

                Дождавшись, пока высоченная фигура Нойторы скроется с глаз, он быстро обвел взглядом враз опустевшую комнату и, убедившись, что следов после себя они не оставили, ловко перемахнул через поручни балкона. Внизу в окружении лошадей ждали Ямми, Старк, Заэль и спустившаяся остальная часть банды. Орихиме уже покоилась, перекинутая через седло. Оседлав заскучавших скакунов, разбойники поспешили скрыться прочь со своей добычей до того, как пропажа принцессы будет обнаружена.


	2. Подавляя и властвуя

 

                – Отец! Отец! – от криков ворвавшегося во время завтрака принца Иссин чуть не подавился молочной кашей. Ичиго, весь запыхавшийся, с широко раскрытыми глазами, миновав длинный стол, подбежал к королю. – Орихиме пропала! Ее нигде нет, и слуги не знают, где она!

                – Что?! – завтраку, видимо, было уже не суждено усвоиться королевским организмом. – Что значит «пропала»?!

                – Ее нет в комнате! Прислуга этим утром ее не видела.

                – Но ведь мы же вчера вечером с ней разговаривали… – растерянно пролепетала Рукия, встречаясь с вымученным взглядом мужа.

                – А что стража? Ничего не видела? – подал голос подошедший Ренджи, друг и соратник принца.

                – Еще не спрашивал, – Ичиго сжал стиснутые до вздувшихся вен кулаки. – Если с ней что-нибудь случится, я…

                – Успокойся! – Иссин решительно поднялся со стула. – Обыщите весь дворец, расспросите стражу, переройте здесь все! Если ничего не найдем, придется отправляться на поиски. Ренджи, Исида, помогите ему.

                Трое молодых людей, позабыв о завтраке и урчащих желудках, поспешно покинули обеденный зал, оставив всех присутствующих в тяжелых раздумьях.

                – Ваше величество, Ичиго ее обязательно найдет! – твердо произнесла Рукия. – Иначе и быть не может!

                – Конечно, – тяжело опускаясь на стул, Иссин сложил руки в замок перед собой и уперся в них головой. – Конечно…

 

***

 

                – А ничего сейчас принцессы пошли, – ухмыляясь, откомментировал Гриммджо, глядя сверху вниз на застывшую на траве связанную девушку.

                По настоянию местного ученого-лекаря Заэля кляп ей вынули, но руки предпочли не освобождать, ибо никому не хотелось бегать по лесу искать сбежавшую пленницу. Хотя, конечно, бегать ей полагалось не на руках, но об этом бандиты предпочли не задумываться.

                – Даже жалко просто так отдавать, не наигравшись вдоволь, – подал голос лежавший на полянке Нойтора. Закрыв глаза и подложив руки под голову, он с наслаждением слушал гадкие реплики товарища. К счастью, слова – это максимум, что был позволен в обращении с принцессой. Любое нарушение приказа – они знали это хорошо – каралось жестоко.

                – Кто вы такие?.. – затравленно озираясь, прошептала Орихиме. – З-зачем я вам?

                – Зачем? – Люппи был тут как тут. – Ради выкупа, глупая девчонка!

                – Мой отец заплатит вам выкуп. Сколько же вы будете меня держать здесь?

                – Ты что, уже устала от нашей компании, дрянная девчонка? – женоподобного вида мальчишка распалялся все больше. В отличие от остальных, ему принцесса не нравилась категорически, и он нисколько не ущемлял себя в проявлении этого.

                – Нет, просто я… – Орихиме паниковала. Инстинкт самосохранения просто кричал об опасности, и уже на излете мысли она выкрикнула. – Я… хочу поговорить с главным!

                – Опа… Девка хочет видеть Улькиорру! – Гриммджо весело всплеснул руками, после чего уперся ими в колени и склонился прямо к лицу Орихиме: – Вот только, боюсь, это неудачная идея.

                – П-почему?.. – девушка опасливо переводила взгляд с одного бандита на другого, пытаясь угадать, о ком идет речь. Неужели этот неизвестный еще страшнее их?

                – Потому что наш главарь, – протирая очки, откликнулся Заэль, – не тот человек, кто будет договариваться со своей жертвой.

                – Но я в-все же хочу п-попытаться, – пленница цеплялась за эту мифическую возможность, как за спасительную соломинку. В конце концов, у нее просто не осталось иного выхода.

                – Слышали, она хочет попытаться! – весело гаркнул Гриммджо. – Эй! Позовите Улькиорру!

                Через пару минут толпа начала немного шевелиться, пока стоящие впереди Люппи и Заэль не посторонились, пропуская вперед еще одного незнакомца. Орихиме уже видела его, тогда, на балконе, но в тот раз она едва ли соображала от ужаса. Сейчас же она могла изучить застывшего перед ней юношу. Тонкое телосложение, небрежно обрамляющие лицо черные волосы, бледная кожа, зеленые глаза. Глаза, отражающие лишь холод и пустоту. Глаза человека, способного на все и не жалеющего ни о чем. И вот теперь эти глаза спокойно и абсолютно безучастно смотрели на нее, буквально приковывая к месту и лишая воли.

                – Ты хотела меня видеть, – спустя минуту молчания Улькиорра обратился к замершей на траве пленнице. – Зачем?

                Голос, если вслушаться, красивый, глубокий, но такой сухой и бесцветный, будто говорило существо, лишенное самой души. Ужас… Мурашки пробежали по спине Орихиме от такой ассоциации, но сейчас этот мужчина был ее единственной надеждой, и она заставила себя говорить дальше.

                – Мне сказали, что вы хотите получить выкуп за мою жизнь. Так вот, мой отец его заплатит, лишь верните меня домой.

                – Как только, так сразу, – посчитав разговор исчерпанным, Улькиорра развернулся было уйти, но новый вопрос остановил его.

                – Тогда чего вы ждете? Уверена, во дворце уже знают, что я пропала, – Орихиме заметно приободрилась, видя, что главарь банды разбойников, вопреки ожиданиям, не стремится навредить ей, а наоборот, ведет себя спокойно и не враждебно. – Сколько мне еще здесь быть?

                – Сколько нужно, столько и будешь, – юноша снова развернулся, сделал пару шагов.

                – Но ведь… – в отчаянии воскликнула Орихиме, неосознанно протягивая руку вслед уходящей надежде.

                – Женщина, – Улькиорра развернулся, медленно подошел к пленнице и опустился перед ней на корточки, впиваясь своим холодным взглядом в испуганные серые глаза, подавляя и властвуя. – Ты будешь здесь столько, сколько я скажу, и от твоего желания это не зависит. Молись, чтобы все закончилось успешно, иначе тебе же будет хуже. Надеюсь, тебе все ясно.

                С этими словами он поднялся и, уже не оборачиваясь, покинул поляну привала.

                «Боже, помоги мне…» – глядя на довольные лица своих похитителей и едва сдерживая слезы, думала Орихиме.

                Но постепенно обстановка немного наладилась: девушку кормили, если и задирали, то уже реже, каких-то других страшных поползновений в ее сторону не было – все-таки Улькиорру побаивались, – и таким образом прошли два дня. И вот, днем третьего дня Орихиме поняла, что больше так не может.

                – Мне нужно помыться, – жалобно глядя на сидящего рядом Заэля, копошащегося в своей сумке и достающего оттуда сушеные травы и маленькие пузырьки с какими-то эссенциями, проговорила Орихиме. – Я не мылась уже три дня, а во дворце я это делала каждый день.

                – Поговори с Улькиоррой, – рассеянно отмахнулся лекарь, перебирая свои образцы. – Может, он и позволит.

                Поднявшись с земли, Орихиме пошла искать единственного, кто мог облегчить ей ставшую невыносимой жизнь пленницы. Руки и ноги ей больше не связывали, потому как что бы принцесса ни делала, она всегда видела несколько пар внимательных глаз, исподтишка или абсолютно открыто наблюдавших за ней. Словом, всегда будучи на виду, девушка оставалась как на ладони, а ее и так сомнительные шансы на побег сводились к полному нулю.

                Завернув за очередное дерево, Орихиме увидела невдалеке двух разговаривающих людей: высокого мужчину, чье имя она не запомнила, потому что его обладатель не очень-то напоминал о себе, и того, кого искала.

                – Это была удачная идея, Старк, отловить кого-нибудь из прислуги дворца и выведать расположение комнат. Сэкономило нам время и ресурсы.

                – Извините, – робко произнесла Орихиме, привлекая к себе внимание обоих. – Я могу с вами поговорить?

                – Я пойду. Если надо, пришли за мной, – коротко ответил Старк, обращаясь к Улькиорре, после чего отвернулся, лениво зевнул и пошел прочь. Конечно же, его главным намерением, как и всегда, было – отоспаться.

                Улькиорра коротко кивнул и перевел равнодушный взгляд на стоящую перед ним мнущуюся девушку.

                – Прошу прощения, но… – Орихиме враз растеряла всю храбрость, снова встретившись взглядом с этими холодными глазами.

                Собеседник, впрочем, нисколько не стремился облегчить ее мучения. Почти что не моргая и не проявляя никаких эмоций, он глядел на девушку, чем еще сильнее ее смущал.

                – Понимаете… Мне надо… – принцесса, с детства получавшая все, что ни пожелает, теперь должна была просить разрешить ей помыться. Где это видано?! И все же подавив стыд, Орихиме на одном дыхании выпалила: – Мне нужно помыться! Очень! Я так больше не могу!

                Несколько секунд Улькиорра смотрел на нее, не меняясь в лице, потом прикрыл глаза и произнес:

                – Идем.

                Не веря в свое счастье, Орихиме устремилась вслед за своим похитителем, боясь отстать или как-то спугнуть неожиданную удачу. Выйдя на полянку, Улькиорра со словами «Отведи ее к ручью» передал свою попутчицу околачивавшемуся поблизости Гриммджо, после чего вновь медленно растворился в лесной зелени. Он ушел, оставив испуганную девушку на попечение самого непредсказуемого человека в банде.


	3. Лишь раз другими глазами

 

                Очутившись возле ручья, Орихиме пребывала в значительной нерешительности: с одной стороны, рядом журчала и искрилась столь долгожданная вода, с другой – похотливый взгляд голубых глаз, казалось, отражал все безумство вселенной.

                – Эмм… Не могли бы вы отвернуться… – прошептала девушка, в глубине души зная ответ.

                – Совсем сдурела! – следя за каждым ее движением, рассмеялся Гриммджо. А потом зазывно прокричал: – Ей, придурки, сейчас девка купаться будет!

                Долго звать не пришлось: не прошло и минуты, как из леса показалась большая часть разбойников.

                – Ммм… – садясь около дерева и закидывая руки под голову, пошло ухмыльнулся Нойтора, – сейчас мы увидим, что у принцесс под платьем.

                – Спорим, ничем не отличается от обычной шлюхи! – Люппи в оскорбительном жесте выставил указательный палец вперед.

                – Вот сейчас и узнаем! – весело откликнулся Гриммджо.

                Орихиме не знала, куда деться от этих унизительных высказываний, умирая от стыда и возмущения одновременно. Можно было, конечно, развернуться и пойти прочь, но тогда неизвестно, сколько еще ей придется ходить некупаной, а неизбежные грязь и пот давали о себе знать. С другой стороны, снимать одежду на виду у мужчин, которые к тому же не самого изысканного воспитания… Лучше смерть сразу! Что же делать?! Как поступить? Орихиме уже не сомневалась, что уговоры тут бессильны. Поборовшись несколько минут с самой собой, она, наконец-то, решилась.

                Медленно стянув с себя сначала туфли, а потом и платье, Орихиме осталась в одном белье: кофточке, мягком корсете и панталончиках до колен. Не став долго радовать зрителей своим видом, она быстро вбежала в горную воду, почти не чувствуя холода. Холод ударил потом, но вместе с ним пришло и удовольствие. Не помня себя от счастья, Орихиме с наслаждением погружалась под воду, расплывчатым зрением наблюдая, как рыжие длинные волосы уносятся быстрыми струями и золотыми водорослями извиваются в упругих потоках воды. Тело млело от удовольствия, не желая вновь возвращаться в надоевшую за эти дни одежду, и даже колючий озноб не был помехой для этого долгожданного купания. Но постепенно ноги мерзли, пальцы начинали дрожать, губы приобрели фиолетовый оттенок – пора было выходить.

                С огромным нежеланием переставляя ноги, Орихиме почти уже вышла из воды, когда заметила, что оставленной на берегу одежды больше нет на месте. Оглядевшись по сторонам, она заметила свое платье лежащим перед восседавшим на камне Гриммджо.

                – Не это ли ищешь, девчонка? – махнув рукой на гору ткани, откликнулся тот. Остальные зрители мгновенно ответили громким смехом, с любопытством наблюдая за сконфуженной принцессой.

                – Вот и посмотрим, что она будет делать, – пробасил Ямми, устраиваясь поудобнее у большого дерева, упирая руки в бока и складывая ноги в позу «лотоса».

                Орихиме была в ужасе. Холод и стыд сковали все тело, и даже разум отказывался повиноваться.

                – Пожалуйста, верните, – замерзшие губы с трудом ворочались.

                – Может, тебя еще и одеть? – гневно скривив рот, крикнул Люппи. – Дура!

                – Пожалуйста!  

                Жаркие слезы подступили пеленой. Обида колючей болью сжимала сердце, унижение обжигало щеки, но выхода Орихиме не видела. Неужели ей придется в мокром, просвечивающем белье подходить к мужчине и просить вернуть одежду? Да и отдаст ли тот? Лучше было умереть сразу, еще когда ее похитили.

                А где-то неподалеку от жестокого издевательства двое собеседников, ни о чем не подозревая, да и не имея на то особого желания, продолжали обсуждать будущие планы.

                – Завтра мы навестим короля Иссина, введем его в курс дела. Посмотрим, что скажет старик.

                - Он точно будет не рад.

                Неожиданно беседу прервал женский вскрик. Не понимающие, в чем дело, Старк и Улькиорра переглянулись, после чего последний, не говоря ни слова, развернулся и пошел в сторону источника звука.

                - Он точно будет не рад, - покачал головой Старк.

                Орихиме меж тем пыталась воззвать к совести своих мучителей.

                – Я прошу вас! Пожалуйста, отдайте одежду!

Но сколько бы она ни пыталась - напиралась на непроницаемую стену: вокруг царили только наглость, похоть и желание поиздеваться над слабым. Тоже мне, сильный пол, называется! Грубые, деспотичные, жестокие.

                Идя на голоса, Улькиорра вывернул на берег ручья, но не спешил являть себя. Оставаясь скрытым от чужих глаз, он встал под раскидистым кленом, глядя на развернувшуюся картину: его подопечные с хохотом и улюлюканьем дразнили беззащитную девушку, которая, стыдливо прикрываясь руками, стояла по колено в воде и не смела выйти на берег. А между тем хрупкое тело уже начинало бить дрожь. Но не это привлекло взгляд разбойника.

                Длинные, рыжие, цвета жидкой меди волосы, мокрыми прядями прилипшие к коже, стройные ноги, напряженно сведенные вместе, руки, крепко прижатые к телу, почти ничего теперь не скрывающее белье. Капли воды, плавно обрисовывающие контур – он был уверен – гладкой кожи и стекающие вниз. Блестящие от смешанных эмоций глаза и плотно сжатые губы. В конце концов, как давно у него не было женщины… Так давно, что он уже и не помнил.

                Всегда спокойное дыхание слегка участилось, сердце чуть ускорилось, ладони похолодели.

                «Нет, – сам себя одернул Улькиорра, закрывая глаза в попытке прогнать наваждение. – Не об этом нужно думать. Иначе недолго стать, как Гриммджо. Мерзость…»

                – Отдайте ей одежду, – выходя на свет, обнаружил свое присутствие Улькиорра.

                Услышав позади ненавистный голос вожака, Гриммджо резко дернулся. Отыскав взглядом пустые зеленые глаза, он с гневом посмотрел в них, но подчинился. Гриммджо нахмурился, а потом, подхватив женскую одежду, он бросил ее в ту сторону, откуда взял.

                Не успев поблагодарить нежданного спасителя, Орихиме бросилась к возвращенной бесценной собственности, спеша как можно быстрее прикрыться. Холод все еще донимал, а стыд никуда не желал уходить.

                – Спасибо… – пролепетала она, поверх скомканной ткани глядя в удаляющуюся спину Улькиорры.

                А на следующий день Улькиорра уехал, забрав с собой Заэля и Нойтору. Принцессу же оставили на попечение самого спокойного члена отряда: не особо утруждаясь в роли смотрителя, Старк тем не менее смог унять волнение девушки касательно собственной судьбы. Орихиме никто не задирал, не тревожил, и она смогла полностью сосредоточиться на переживаниях по поводу отъезда своего пленителя, цели этой вылазки и возможных последствий. Но гадай не гадай, а единственное, что оставалось делать – это сидеть и ждать. Долго и мучительно. А меж тем, в это время три всадника спешили по широким полям и лугам, оставляя позади себя длинный шлейф дорожной пыли, отголосков конского топота и человеческого коварства.

                Вот уже виднелись стены столицы, ее окна сверкали в лучах яркого солнца, на башнях развевались флаги. Ворота в дневное время были распахнуты, поэтому путники без труда проникли в город. Оттянув вожжи, они спешились, незаметно оглядываясь по сторонам: с чертом шутки плохи – того и гляди, какой-нибудь стрелок из королевской стражи пустит в спину шальную стрелу.

                – Все чисто, – гаркнул Нойтора. – Я предлагаю сперва зайти в таверну. Мой живот еще с утра прилип к позвоночнику!

                – Не время есть. Мы здесь не за этим, – вперив взгляд в возвышающийся в центре столицы замок, осадил его Улькиорра.

                – Да брось, Улькиорра! Если что-то пойдет не так, то лучше отбиваться на полный желудок, – нежно погладив рукоять своей секиры, Нойтора растянул губы в хищной ухмылке. Тут же блеснули ряды частых тонких зубов.

                – Он прав, – Заэль задумчиво посмотрел в сторону маленького одноэтажного домика, откуда доносились музыка и крики. – Таверна сгодится. Заодно послушаем, как обстоят дела в королевстве, узнаем местные слухи.

                Взвесив все «за» и «против», Улькиорра все же согласился, и компания направилась в кабак. Оставив лошадей в конюшне на входе, трое мужчин прошли внутрь и уселись за небольшой деревянный стол у окна.

                – А здесь весело, – одобрительно хмыкнул Нойтора. – Эй ты, девка, принеси мне еды и выпивки! И этим двоим тоже.

                Маленькая обслуга поспешила на кухню выполнять заказ, только дверь за ней успела закрыться. Вокруг царила атмосфера веселого хаоса: где-то радостно что-то отмечали, громко чокаясь деревянными кружками, каждый раз выплескивая наружу почти половину содержимого, откуда-то звучала заливистая музыка, повсюду сновали девчушки-прислужницы, только и успевая приносить заказы и уворачиваться от похотливых рук посетителей. Неожиданно из толпы вышла высокая с аппетитными формами девушка. Ее цвета замерзшей травы волосы густым водопадом спускались по голым плечам, по спине, длинная юбка до щиколоток колыхалась при каждом ее шаге, эффектно подчеркивая соблазнительное покачивание бедер. Нойтора тут же расплылся в распутной ухмылке, нисколько не сдерживая свою буйную фантазию.

                – Эй, мальчики, я смотрю, вы тут скучаете.

                Улькиорра медленно поднял на девушку взор, не выражавший никаких эмоций, но это не смутило незваную гостью. Наоборот, лучезарно улыбнувшись, она еще сильнее приблизилась к столу и, опершись на него одной рукой, с задором посмотрела на троих мужчин. Заметив вскоре останавливающиеся на ее лице взгляды, девушка слегка поднесла ладонь к шраму на переносице.

                – Ах, это, – отмахнулась она. – Это благодарность зрителя за недостаточный талант – дела давно минувших дней. Но вы, ребята, и правда, какие-то хмурые. Думаю, я могу это исправить. Пеше!

                С этими словами девушка обернулась, хлестко хлопнула в ладоши и поймала летящий в ее сторону бубен. Взмахнув пару раз звонким инструментом, отчего металлические колокольчики весело зазвенели, и хлопнув по натянутой коже, девушка крикнула:

                – Давай мою любимую!

                Через несколько секунд из глубины зала раздались ласковые переливы свирели и игривые трели лютни. Дожидаясь нужного момента, артистка начала двигалаться в такт музыке, пока, наконец, не взмахнула бубном.

 

                «Позабытые стынут колодцы,

                Выцвел вереск на мили окрест,

                И смотрю я, как катится солнце

                По холодному склону небес,

                Теряя остатки тепла».

 

                Грациозные руки поднимались вверх, извиваясь и переплетаясь, словно змеи в своем брачном танце.

 

                «Цвета ночи гранитные склоны,

                Цвета крови сухая земля,

                И янтарные очи дракона

                Отражает кусок хрусталя –

                Я сторожу этот клад».

 

                Босые женские ноги вырисовывали на полу картины, то отстукивая четкий ритм, то легко описывая плавные линии, соединяющиеся в одной ей ведомый узор. Со всех сторон уже раздавались одобрительные хлопки, кто-то подпевал. Периодически слышалось: «Давай, Нелл!».

 

                «Проклинаю заклятое злато,

                За предательский отблеск тепла,

                Вспоминаю о той, что когда-то,

                Что когда-то крылатой была –

                Она давно умерла».

 

                Взмахнув зелеными волосами, девушка ловко подбросила бубен вверх. Напряжение нарастало, музыка становилась все громче и эмоциональней. Победоносно вскинув инструмент в вытянутой руке, танцовщица замерла, чтобы с новой энергией запеть вновь.

 

                «А за горами, за морями, далеко,

                Где люди не видят, и боги не верят.

                Там тот последний в моем племени легко

                Расправит крылья – железные перья,

                И чешуею нарисованный узор

                Разгонит ненастье воплощением страсти,

                Взмывая в облака судьбе наперекор,

                Безмерно опасен, безумно прекрасен.

                И это лучшее не свете колдовство,

                Ликует солнце на лезвии гребня,

                И это все, и больше нету ничего –

                Есть только небо, вечное небо».

 

                Обессилено опустив руки, словно весь напор и страсть мгновенно иссякли в ней, девушка замолчала, острым слухом ловя знакомые мотивы, отдыхая и выжидая. Наконец, точно на последнем дыхании, она набрала в грудь воздуха, чтобы поставить финальную точку в этой истории.

 

                «А герои пируют под сенью

                Королевских дубовых палат,

                Похваляясь за чашею хмельной,

                Что добудут таинственный клад

                И не поздней Рождества».


	4. Кто кого перехитрит

 

                – Ну как вам песня, ребятки? – откинув мешающиеся волосы за спину, спросила Нелл. – Надеюсь, понравилась.

                – Мне вот понравилось кое-что другое, – хищно скалясь, ответил Нойтора. Практически все время выступления он просто пожирал ее глазами. – Уверен, тебе тоже понравится.

                – Ой! – деланно удивленно воскликнула танцовщица. – Какой у вас откровенный товарищ. Кстати, мое имя Неллиел, для друзей просто Нелл.

                – Ты уже нас в друзья записала? – холодно откликнулся Улькиорра.

                В ответ Нелл лишь лучезарно улыбнулась и прихлопнула ладошкой по столу. Еще раз улыбнувшись, она развернулась, напоследок вильнув бедрами, и, не оборачиваясь, бросила:

                – Надеюсь, песня вам понравилась. Думаю, мы еще увидимся.

                – Ишь какая… – коварно потирая руки, Нойтора проводил удалившуюся новую знакомую долгим взглядом.

                – Не сейчас. У нас есть дело, – Улькиорра взглянул в окно, но ни стражи, ни других подозрительных личностей не увидел. Что ж, пока все спокойно. Это хорошо.

                – Думаю, уже можно навестить Иссина. Вероятно, он… – закончить Заэлю не дали, так как с улицы донесся нарастающий гул от топота копыт. Через минуту в ворота влетели штук пятнадцать-двадцать всадников, судя по внешнему виду, служивших при короле. Трое из них, одеянием отличавшиеся от остальных, быстро спешились и, перепоручив лошадей подбежавшим конюхам, устремились прямо во дворец. Пронаблюдав развернувшееся маленькое действо, Заэль поправил очки и медленно произнес: – Похоже, поисковый отряд вернулся ни с чем.

                – Ха! Эти идиоты никогда нас не найдут! – Нойтора восторженно ударил кулаком по ладони другой руки. – Им остается только, поджав хвост, возвращаться с пустыми руками. Неопытные сосунки!

                Проводив взглядом рассредоточившийся и уже спешившийся отряд, Улькиорра пришел к выводу, что самое время действовать: пусть грустная весть дойдет до ушей короля, и тогда управлять им будет гораздо легче.

                – Через полчаса выдвигаемся.

 

***

 

                Высокие двери зала открылись, и Ичиго, сопровождаемый Ренджи и Исидой, вошел внутрь.  Широкими шагами он направился прямо к отцовскому трону. Завидев сына, король взволнованно привстал в кресле, но, тут же поняв суть новостей, снова опустился вниз.

                – Ничего не нашел? – пробасил Иссин.

                – Она как сквозь землю провалилась, – Ичиго сжал кулаки от бессильной злобы. – Мы облазили всю столицу, искали в ближайших поселениях и их окрестностях, но и следов Орихиме не нашли. Ума не приложу, кто и зачем ее похитил.

                – Скорее всего, ради выкупа, – откликнулся стоящий позади Исида. – Она принцесса – за нее можно запросить много золота.

                – Но если они хотят выкуп, значит рано или поздно объявятся, – Ренджи нервно пробежал пальцами по рукояти висевшего на поясе меча.

                – Вот именно. Лишь бы не было поздно, – Иссин напряженно потер виски. Было видно, что эти неизвестность и ожидание давались ему ой как непросто.

                Неожиданно двери в зал снова распахнулись, и один из вбежавших слуг поспешил к королю. Выглядел бедняга очень взволнованным и даже напуганным. Что могло так взбудоражить несчастного, оставалось загадкой.

                – Ваше Величество!.. Ваше Величество!.. – мужчина пытался отдышаться и поведать королю ценные сведения одновременно: в итоге не получалось ни того, ни другого. – Там… пришли… говорить!..

                – Что? – Ичиго непонимающе почесал голову. – О чем ты?

                – Там… люди, которые хотят поговорить о принцессе!..

                – Что?! – воскликнул Иссин, мгновенно вскакивая с трона. От столь резкого движения даже корона съехала в сторону. – Чего же ты молчал?! Веди их сюда немедленно!

                Все присутствующие тут же переглянулись, не зная толком, чего ожидать от этого непредвиденного визита. Это могли быть и люди, что-то знающие об участи Орихиме, но, скорее всего, мотивы, приведшие гостей во дворец, были менее добродетельны. Вскоре двери в который раз распахнулись, в тронный зал вошли трое мужчин и уверенным, спокойным шагом направились прямо к королю.

                – Мы пришли по поводу пропавшей принцессы, – первым подал голос Улькиорра.

                – Я слушаю вас.

                – Мы готовы вам ее вернуть за восемьсот тысяч золотых.

                Холодные глаза даже не моргнули, когда Ичиго, не сдержавшись, бросился прямо к Улькиорре и схватил того за грудки.

                – Ах ты мразь!.. Что ты с ней сделал?!

                – Ух ты, а принц-то с норовом, – хамовато присвистнул Нойтора, с удовольствием наблюдая за разворачивающимся действом. – Смешная букашка.

                Королевский наследник перевел пылающий взгляд на высоченного наглеца, но распыляться не стал. Весь его гнев сконцентрировался на застывшем как ни в чем не бывало Улькиорре. Полные эмоций карие глаза буквально буравили спокойные зеленые напротив, но ни один, ни другой не спешил сдавать позиции.

                – Что ты сделал с Орихиме? – еле себя сдерживая, чтобы не влепить своему оппоненту хороший удар в челюсть, процедил сквозь зубы Ичиго.

                – Пока ничего. Женщина цела и невредима, но все зависит от вашего благоразумия.

                – Ах ты! Если хоть волос упадет с ее головы, если ты прольешь хоть каплю ее крови, я…

                – Успокойся, Ичиго, – садясь обратно на трон, прекратил неизбежную катастрофу король. Затем он посмотрел на золоченый подлокотник, краткой передышкой сковав пылавший в нем гнев в кулаке, и наконец тяжелым, угрожающим взглядом посмотрел на Улькиорру. – Как я могу быть уверен, что вы не врете? Где доказательства, что Орихиме все еще жива?

                – Их нет, – Улькиорра даже не моргнул. – Но тогда зачем мне приходить сюда?

                На несколько секунд повисла тишина, которую нарушил Исида. Медленно стуча каблуками по мраморному полу, он направился к «гостям».

                – Не думаю, что мы можем им доверять, Ваше Величество, – сверкнув глазами за линзами очков, протянул он.

                Разглядывая пришлецов, юноша неспешно обходил их по кругу. Поравнявшись с Улькиоррой, он внимательно смерил того взглядом, после чего пошел дальше. В этот момент Улькиорра почувствовал легкий холодок где-то под лопаткой, но не придал этому значения. Висевшее в комнате напряжение не позволяло расслабиться и требовало предельной собранности. Закончив наконец свое шествие, Исида остановился у королевского трона.

                – Слишком уж отсутствуют гарантии успешного завершения дела, - произнес он. - Не думаю, что стоит верить этим прохвостам.

                Улькиорра моргнул. Легкая полуулыбка мелькнула на его тонких бледных губах: так улыбается человек, знающий больше остальных.

                – Тогда мы не сможем прийти к соглашению.

                – Что вы предлагаете? – снова взял инициативу Иссин.

                – Все просто: вы отдаете деньги, мы возвращаем вам женщину.

                – Что если вы просто заберете выкуп и скроетесь? Где гарантия того, что Орихиме будет возвращена? – выпалил Ичиго. Пылающее негодованием и злостью сердце мешало ему спокойно слушать этот разговор, определяющий дальнейшую судьбу его сестры.

                – Смотри-ка, а принц не такой дурак, каким кажется, – в очередной раз съязвил Нойтора, искренне наслаждаясь созерцанием горящих от бессилия глаз рыжего парня.

                – Мы поступим следующим образом, – проигнорировав очередное глупое высказывание своего подопечного, начал Улькиорра. – Ваши люди привезут золото в назначенное место. Трое ваших ребят могут поехать с нами, чтобы забрать женщину. Как только мы узнаем, что выкуп доставлен, вы сразу же забираете свою принцессу, и все довольны.

                – Что ж… – задумчиво протянул Иссин. – Но мне нужно время, чтобы собрать требуемую сумму.

                – У вас есть два дня.

                После непродолжительного молчания по огромному тронному залу разнеслось низкое королевское «Хорошо».

                – Приятно иметь дело с умным человеком, – ухмыльнулся исподлобья молчавший все это время Заэль. Запустив руку в свою сумку, он вынул сложенный в трубочку пергамент и протянул его королю. – Вот, там указано, где и когда нужно быть.

                Иссин развернул оказавшийся картой свиток, где красными крестиками отмечались ключевые места.

                – Тогда мы все выяснили, – произнес он. – Через два дня я жду мою дочь дома.

                Ничего не ответив, разбойники развернулись и направились к выходу, и лишь Нойтора напоследок бросил:

                – Это зависит от вашего поведения, олухи!

                Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Ичиго тут же дал выход терзавшему его гневу.

                – Вот же сволочи! Убил бы прямо здесь, не задумываясь! Уроды!..

                – А я бы помог, – гаркнул в ответ молчавший слишком долго Ренджи.

                Проигнорировав очередную вспышку сына, Иссин тихо обратился к стоявшему рядом Исиде.

                – Ты повесил на него метку?

                – Да, Ваше Величество. Вот только…

                – Что? – оба бунтаря: и Ичиго, и Ренджи - тут же навострили уши.

                – Метка получилась слабая, так как иначе он бы ее заметил.

                – И что это значит? – непонимающе почесав затылок, откликнулся Ичиго.

                – Это значит, что я смогу отслеживать его перемещения, но с погрешностью в несколько миль.

                – Несколько миль? – Ренджи раздраженно развел руки в стороны. – Мы же будем искать иголку в стоге сена!

                – Это лучше, чем ничего, - пробасил Иссин. - А теперь выдвигайтесь, соберите отряд: нужно найти этих мерзавцев и вместе с ними Орихиме.

                Повинуясь королевскому слову, трое юношей покинули тронный зал, устремляясь сполна ответить разбойникам за все.


	5. Дракон

 

                Как только послышался перестук копыт, Орихиме быстро вскочила с травы и поспешила вдоль всей поляны навстречу вернувшимся разбойникам.

                – Ну что? Что решили? Что теперь со мной будет? – едва дождавшись, пока всадники пришпорят коней, засыпала их вопросами девушка.

                – Если все пройдет хорошо, скоро отправишься домой, – слезая с лошади, ответил Улькиорра.

                – Скоро? Как скоро?

                Не обращая внимания на Орихиме, Гриммджо прошествовал мимо нее. Лениво осмотрев лица товарищей, он бросил Нойторе:

                – Ну как все прошло? Что сказал старик?

                – Этот старый дурак на все согласен из-за этой мордашки, – кивнув в сторону принцессы, соскалил зубы Нойтора. – Сломался сразу же! Даже как-то неинтересно было.

                – Не радуйся раньше времени, – Заэль, как всегда, умело осадил горластых товарищей. – Вот когда будешь держать денежки в руках, тогда и бахвалься.

                – Ха! Так и так все ясно! Золото, считай, уже наше!

                – Что там произошло? Что сказал отец? – снова, но безуспешно допытывалась Орихиме.

                – Ой, закрой рот. От твоего противного голоса у меня уже голова болит, – Люппи, как обычно, оказался в гуще событий.

                – Но мне важно знать! – Орихиме отчаянно искала глазами Улькиорру – единственного, кто в той или иной степени отвечал на ее вопросы. – Пожалуйста, мне надо… Улькиорра!..

                – Замолчи, девка. Ты что, слов не понимаешь?!

                – Улькиорра, пожалуйста…

                Предводитель разбойников обернулся было на зов, но ответить так и не успел.

                – Я сказал, заткнись! – Люппи со всей силы ударил Орихиме по лицу.

                Девушка вскрикнула и упала на землю. Слезы бусинками брызнули из глаз и побежали по щекам.

                – Идиот… – расширив глаза от увиденного, прошипел Улькиорра.

                Испуганно взирая на Люппи снизу-вверх, Орихиме поднесла ладонь к горевшей щеке, а когда отняла ее, увидела кровавые пятнышки на подушечках пальцев. Люппи, сам не ожидавший такого эффекта, обескуражено перевел взгляд на свою руку и заметил берилловое колечко, что некогда сам и забрал из королевской опочивальни. Кольцо провернулось и теперь камень поблескивал со стороны ладони.

                – Нет… – расширившимися от ужаса глазами, Орихиме глядела на свою ладонь, перемазанную кровью и слезами. – Нет!.. Только не это…

                В ту же секунду то место на лице, где теперь красовалась царапина, необычно засияло, по нему побежали желтого цвета световые волны. Быстро распространяясь по хрупкому телу, они побежали дальше, и вот уже вся кожа девушки словно светилась изнутри.

                – Нет!!! А-а-а-а!.. – что есть силы зажав руками голову, Орихиме громко закричала, вся сжимаясь и напрягаясь.

                Вырвавшаяся яркая вспышка света и громкий треск рвущейся одежды на мгновения лишили присутствующих ощущения действительности. Когда же свет постепенно стал меркнуть, разбойники увидели, как тело принцессы быстро начало меняться, расти. Появлялась чешуя, заострялись когти, отрастали крылья.

                –  Твою же ж… – все еще прикрывая глаза от яркого света, Гриммджо медленно пятился назад.

                – Что происходит?! – завопил сам виновник происходящего, Люппи.

                Когда сияние окончательно погасло, перед застывшими разбойниками предстало существо настолько удивительное и страшное одновременно, что люди веками боялись и почитали его, считая созданием небес.

                Дракон.

                Золотая чешуя отливала в ярких лучах солнца, острый гребень, нитью тянущийся по всему телу, внушал ужас одним своим видом, широкие кожистые крылья величественно сложены за спиной, длинный хвост смертоносной плетью извивался сзади, а глаза… Огромные, серые с прожилками глаза с вертикальным зрачком смотрели безжалостно.

 

                «Там тот последний в моем племени легко

                Расправит крылья – железные перья,

                И чешуею нарисованный узор

                Разгонит ненастье воплощением страсти,

                Взмывая в облака судьбе наперекор,

                Безмерно опасен, безумно прекрасен».

 

                Улькиорра мало чему в жизни удивлялся, но теперь, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на это огромное смертоносное существо, еще минуту назад бывшее всего лишь человеческой женщиной, не мог поверить в реальность происходящего.

                Из общего оцепенения разбойников вывел громогласный рык, разнесшийся над поляной и всем остальным лесом. Обнажив белые острые клыки, не меньше полуметра в обхвате каждый, дракон резко рванул вперед, и прежде, чем кто-то успел что-то сделать, мощные челюсти сомкнулись на маленькой фигуре, перекусив ее, точно соломинку. Замолчавший навеки Люппи рухнул на траву, быстро окрашивая ее в багрянец. Протяжно зарычав еще раз, чудовище расправило широкие крылья и, несколькими взмахами создав небольшой ураган, взмыло ввысь.

                – Что это было? – пробасил, поднимаясь на ноги, Ямми. – Это что, та девчонка? Принцесса?

                – Похоже на то, – усиленно гладя в небо, безумно улыбался Заэль. Его улыбка была от дьявола: он уже предвкушал, как доберется до столь желанных теперь образцов.

                Спустя несколько секунд, разбойники вспомнили о том, с кого все началось.

                – Мне он никогда не нравился, – подходя к телу Люппи, хищно оскалился Гриммджо.

                – Да уж… Ловко его, – протянул Ямми, как ни в чем не бывало почесывая подбородок.

                – Потом будете оплакивать этого недомерка, – Нойтора, вопреки ожиданиям, был вполне серьезен. – Что делать-то будем?

                Все повернули головы к Улькиорре, продолжавшего напряженно смотреть в голубое небо, где золотой вольной птицей выписывал круги смертельно опасный дракон.

                – Его нужно вернуть, – коротко ответил юноша. После этого Улькиорра направился к привязанной к дереву и нервно переступающей с ноги на ногу своей лошади.

                – Ты совсем сдурел?! – огрызнулся Гриммджо. – Он же всех нас порешит и даже не подавится!

                – Если ты забыл, – залезая в седло, откликнулся Улькиорра, – этот дракон – наша заложница. Не будет ее – не будет выкупа.

                – Что ты собрался делать? – впервые подал голос Старк.

                – Попытаюсь заставить его спуститься, – глава разбойников пришпорил лошадь, хлестнул вожжами и рванул в сторону выхода из леса. – Готовьте веревки.

                Выбравшись на открытое поле, Улькиорра ускорил коня, направляя как раз туда, где вверху кружило чудовище. Дракон то устремлялся высоко в небо, то планировал почти до земли. Видя, что он пошел на очередной вираж и уже спускается, Улькиорра, крепко держа вожжи, медленно стал подниматься в седле. Встав на полусогнутых и удерживая хрупкое равновесие, он напряженно ждал, когда золотой дракон подлетит ближе.

                Триста метров… двести метров… сто…

                В тот момент, когда дракон пролетал совсем рядом с несущимся во весь опор скакуном, Улькиорра отпустил поводья и, со всей силы оттолкнувшись ногами, прыгнул. Внушительную скорость чудовища он все-таки не подрасчитал, поэтому уцепился лишь за его хвост. Хватаясь за торчащие шипы спинного гребня, Улькиорра карабкался вдоль извивающейся конечности. Руки соскальзывали, ноги теряли опору, но он непреклонно полз вперед, пока наконец не добрался до головы.

                Как такового плана не было, поэтому в первый момент Улькиорра не знал что делать. Как заставить почти десятитонную ящерицу спуститься вниз? Пока он размышлял, дракону надоело парить над землей. Резкий порыв ветра, возвестивший о начавшемся подъеме, чуть не сбил с ног задумавшегося юношу. Схватившись за внушительные шипы гребня, короной овивающего золотую голову, Улькиорра только и мог, что слышать свист рассекаемого воздуха да мощные взмахи огромных крыльев, уносившие удивительное создание и его вместе с ним все выше. И вот в какой-то момент подъем закончился. Разлепив зажмуренные от нестерпимого ветра веки, Улькиорра увидел то, что не дано видеть ни одному смертному.

                Переливаясь ярким светом, перед ним раскинулся горизонт, тянущийся в обе стороны непередаваемо далеко. Желтое солнце сияющим шаром стремилось к этой мифической линии, испокон веков разделяющей далекие землю и небо. Внизу, над окоемом, стелились широкие полосы лесов, полей, ручьев, а вокруг…

 

                «И это лучшее на свете колдовство,

                Ликует солнце на лезвии гребня,

                И это все, и больше нету ничего –

                Есть только небо, вечное небо».

 

                С замиранием сердца Улькиорра смотрел на раскинувшееся перед ним бесконечное голубое небо, не веря своим глазам и желая этого одновременно. Непокоренные просторы манили, опьяняя непостижимой свободой и одурманивая разрушенными запретами. Для взгляда больше не существовало границ, отчего несдерживаемый он блуждал повсюду, заставляя голову кружиться, как от хорошего хмеля. Сильный ветер призывно трепал волосы, свистел в ушах, а стоило повернуть голову, как мир тут же погружался в кромешную тишину. Непостижимое ощущение полета заполняло все существо, и казалось, что больше ничего никогда и не существовало. Только небо, ветер и… дракон.

                Заставив себя очнуться от внезапно нахлынувших грез, Улькиорра напомнил себе, что должен сделать. Но как?

                – Спускайся! – крикнул он куда-то в воздух, слабо веря, что что-нибудь изменится. – Слышишь? Я сказал, спускайся.

                Дракон нервно тряхнул головой, после чего взмахнул тяжелыми крыльями и неожиданно для Улькиорры стал снижаться. Медленно пикируя в упругих струях ветра, он опускался все ниже и ниже. Вот уже стали хорошо различимы поле, где бесхозная ходила лошадь Улькиорры, лес, служивший разбойникам надежным пристанищем.

                Приближаясь к знакомой поляне, юноша заметил сидящих на верхушках деревьев своих товарищей; в руках у них были веревки и сети.

                «Какой же это глупый план», – мелькнула в голове шальная мысль, но отступать было поздно.

                Как только дракон поравнялся с засевшей разбойничьей засадой, на него со всех сторон полетели привязанные к деревьям веревки, сети. И окончилась бы вся эта эскапада печально, если бы чешуйчатые лапы не запутались в обилии оков. Зацепившись за сети, дракон ненадолго завис в воздухе, после чего издал разгневанный рев и со всей силы рухнул вниз, сломав несколько тонких деревьев. В самом конце падения Улькиорра успел соскочить с носа чудовища: сделав неудачный кульбит, он покатился по земле, но быстро встал на ноги. Выхватив меч, он направил оружие на поверженное, но все еще смертельно опасное существо.

                Зеленый тяжелый взгляд не дрогнул, встретившись со взглядом зверя. Можно было подумать, что их воли равны. Сильный против сильнейшего. Но кто есть кто?

                Неожиданно в темной бездне серых ободков мелькнуло что-то, похожее – странно сказать – на человеческие эмоции. Постепенно вся неукротимая мощь, буквально переливающаяся через край этих больших глаз, начала иссякать, в них появилось смятение, сомнение и, наконец, смирение. А в следующую секунду по золотой чешуе прошла уже знакомая световая рябь, очередная ослепляющая вспышка – и вот перед застывшими взорами подошедших разбойников лежала беспомощно сжавшаяся и тяжело дышащая рыжая девушка.


	6. Нужны ответы на вопросы

                – Вот это удача! – безумно сверкая глазами, Заэль поспешил к обессилевшей девушке и, порывшись у себя в сумке, достал маленькую колбочку. Лежавшая на земле принцесса была совсем нагая – лишь волосы длинными лентами разметались по телу – и можно было беспрепятственно лицезреть, что на нежной коже нет ни пореза от столь грубого падения. Единственное видневшееся красное пятно находилось на той самой щеке, которую оцарапал кольцом Люппи. Нагнувшись, ученый собрал немного жидкости в колбу, после чего радостно произнес: – Хочу посмотреть ее кровь. Раз эта девчонка может превращаться в дракона, ее кровь расскажет мне об этом.

                Тщательно скрывая безумный блеск в глазах, Заэль спешно покинул столпотворение, скорее желая разузнать, понять, выяснить. После того, как сумасшедший ученый удалился, Улькиорра какое-то время смотрел на лежавшую без сознания принцессу, после чего стянул свою куртку и накрыл ею девушку. Присев рядом на корточки, он еще несколько секунд изучал напряженное лицо с нахмуренными бровями и плотно сжатыми губами, а потом легко провел пальцем по оцарапанной щеке, смазывая красное пятно. И только тут он с удивлением заметил, что под слоем крови пореза больше нет. Он зажил, видимо, вместе с теми, что Орихиме должна была получить при падении. А, может быть, это была единственная царапина, полученная этой женщиной: прочная чешуя надежно защитила тело от любых травм.

                Поднявшись в полный рост, Улькиорра еще пару минут пребывал в задумчивости, нарушать которую никому из присутствующих как-то не хотелось, а потом, резко развернувшись, бросил:

                – Свяжите ее и, не дай бог, кто-то из вас повторит «подвиг» Люппи. Я скоро вернусь.

                – Куда ты? – откликнулся Старк.

                – Э! Какого черта удираешь, поджав хвост, в такой-то момент?! – Гриммджо со злостью сжал кулаки.

                Смерив зарвавшегося подопечного надменным взглядом, Улькиорра двинулся в сторону привязанных лошадей. Ловить свою сейчас было некогда.

                – Эй, Улькиорра! – окликнул его голос Нойторы. – Гриммджо прав – ты куда?

                – Нужно кое-что проверить, – Улькиорра уже вскочил в седло.

                – Ты в город? Тебе туда теперь дорога заказана, – Старк выразительно провел указательным пальцем по шее.

                – Я доберусь туда к темноте, – пришпорив коня, Улькиорра пытался вывести животное на нужную тропинку. – Ночью меня никто не узнает. Вернусь засветло.

                Хлесткий удар поводьев – и всадник уже растворялся в густой зелени.

                Верно рассчитав время, Улькиорра достиг столицы, когда полная луна высоко переливалась на мрачном небосводе. Накинув на голову капюшон, он въехал в раскрытые ворота и тут же направил коня в сторону знакомого трактира. Оставив животное в конюшне, юноша проследовал в ярко освещенное помещение.

                Как только Улькиорра раскрыл дверь, на него тут же обрушились теплый свет, музыка и крики посетителей. Медленно пробираясь между столиков и выискивая взглядом знакомую фигуру, он старался вспомнить имя той самой танцовщицы, что развлекала их перед походом к королю.

                «…И янтарные очи дракона отражает кусок хрусталя – я сторожу этот клад…» – так, кажется, она пела.

                – Мне нужна Неллиел, – отловив за рукав одну из пробегавших мимо служанок, отчеканил Улькиорра. – Где она?

                Девчушка очень испугалась такому резкому обращению, но искушать судьбу не стала. Она махнула рукой куда-то в самую гущу толпы и поспешила освободиться от угрюмого юноши. Отпустив испуганную прислугу, Улькиорра направился туда, куда было указано, и вскоре обнаружил знакомую копну зеленых волос. Неллиел весело болтала с какими-то мужчинами, громко смеясь и периодически одобрительно хлопая одного из них по плечу.

                – Нужно поговорить, – выдергивая за локоть девушку прямо на середине смешной шутки, Улькиорра утянул ее в сторону, где их разговор слышало как можно меньше ушей.

                – О, какие люди! – удивленно округлила глаза Нелл. – Не думала, что мы встретимся снова так скоро.

                – Я хочу кое-что знать. О той песне, что ты пела тогда, – как всегда, не церемонился, Улькиорра.

                – О! Моя любимая! И что же тебя интересует?

                – О чем она, и почему ты спела именно ее?

                Нелл немного удивилась таким странным вопросам, но все же ответила:

                – Она рассказывает о драконах, что сторожат древний клад. А исполнила я именно ее, потому что, мне кажется, она очень подходит к нашему королевству, ведь у нас тоже есть дракон. Тебе о нем не рассказывали?

                – Слышал кое-что, – даже глазом не поведя, солгал Улькиорра.

                – Ну так вот, – восторженно продолжила Нелл, погружаясь в любимую тему. – Этот дракон очень непредсказуем: появляется неожиданно, летает себе, летает, а потом исчезает, и никто не знает куда. Несколько раз он порушил пару поселений – хорошо хоть, король Иссин не жалел денег на их отстройку.

                – И как часто его видели в ваших землях? – отбрасывая лишние подробности, Улькиорра твердо шел вперед. Он нутром чуял, что движется в верном направлении.

                – Раза четыре или пять, – Нелл задумчиво приложила пальчик к щеке. – А вообще это уже происходило раньше: лет двадцать назад. Появлялся тут один дракон, а потом внезапно исчез, как будто улетел или вообще умер. А теперь вот снова начало повторяться. Вроде, это не один и то же дракон, но я точно не знаю.

                Новость была шокирующая: неужели эта женщина, принцесса – не единственный дракон в местных землях? Но где же тогда остальные ящерицы? Действительно, что ли, умерли?

                – Так и что дракону нужно в этих краях? – задумчиво хмурясь, спросил Улькиорра.

                – Это как раз то, о чем и поется в песне! В ней говорится, что драконы обычно сторожат какой-нибудь древний клад. Ты же помнишь: «И янтарные очи дракона отражает кусок хрусталя – я сторожу этот клад»? А потом: «А герои пируют под сенью королевских дубовых палат, похваляясь за чашею хмельной, что добудут таинственный клад». Короче, все охотятся за таким вот богатством. А еще там поется, что раньше была одна крылатая, но давно умерла. Прямо как у нас!

                Неллиел буквально ослепляла Улькиорру лучащимся счастьем.

                – А еще там говорится, что где-то остался последний из этого племени.

                – Ты хочешь сказать, – Улькиорра пытался структурировать в голове избыток полученной информации, – что раньше была одна… из племени драконов, сторожившая сокровища, на которые все охотились. Потом она умерла, и сейчас остался лишь один представитель этих существ? И это в какой-то степени совпадает с ситуацией в вашей стране?

                – Ага! – светлые глаза заискрились еще сильнее. – Ну разве это не волшебно?!

                Улькиорра мельком глянул на свою собеседницу, нисколько не разделяя подобный восторг: недавние воспоминания были чересчур сильны.

                – И большой у драконов обычно клад? – он, казалось, что-то прикидывал в уме.

                – Ты еще спрашиваешь!.. Да там несметные сокровища! Вот только найти их практически невозможно: я имею в виду, для обычного человека.

                – А ими могут владеть еще и другие люди? – на ум сама собой приходила королевская казна.

                – Ты что?! – ошарашенно выпучила глаза Неллиел. – Ими может владеть только дракон, и он один.

                – А если… – навязчивая мысль упрямо крутилась в сознании, не желая просто так уходить и активно маякуя интуиции, чтобы та к ней прислушалась, – у дракона нет клада?

                – Ну… – Нелл не на шутку задумалась. – Не знаю, возможно ли такое, но… в таком случае, он будет его искать, ибо это их призвание – сторожить несметные богатства.

                – Вот, значит, как.

                Новость, надо сказать, интриговала. Если та женщина, принцесса, повинуется какому-то внутреннему природному зову, то, не имея возможности владеть королевской казной, она должна найти свои собственные сокровища. Как бы то ни было, будучи в форме дракона, в тот раз она просто летала по небу, совершенно не нападая. Может быть, она действительно искала что-то? Что ж, а вот это уже интересно.

                Не тратя время на прощания, Улькиорра быстро развернулся и зашагал прочь из таверны: в конце концов, он получил то, ради чего сюда приехал.

                – Эй, ты уже уходишь? – крикнула ему вслед Неллиел. – Ну, передавай тогда привет своему другу: тому, высокому!

                Но все эти глупости уже остались позади: за захлопнувшейся дверью кабака, за пересеченной столичной стеной, за широкими ночными просторами, а впереди… впереди ждала древняя тайна, обещавшая разгадавшему ее намного больше, чем просто восемьсот тысяч золотых. Намного-намного больше.


	7. Кровь и слезы

 

                В третьем часу ночи Улькиорра вернулся на стоянку его товарищей. Едва соскочив с коня, он быстро направился туда, где предположительно должна была быть их пленница. Увидеть что-либо в темноте было сложно, но вскоре юноша смог различить светлые очертания тела, веревками привязанного к раскидистому буку. Рядом никого не было. Подойдя поближе, он понял, что девушка сидит на какой-то скомканной ткани, завернутая только в сползшую с плеча куртку, которую он сам отдал ей. Крепкие путы надежно стягивали ее руки и ноги, лишая малейшей возможности двигаться.

                Сбросив на землю сумку и присев перед принцессой на корточки, Улькиорра протянул руку к ее лицу, желая убедиться, что она еще дышит, и случайно коснулся кожи. От прикосновения Орихиме медленно раскрыла глаза и затуманенным взором посмотрела на юношу перед собой.

                – Ничего не хочешь рассказать? – в опустившейся вокруг темноте зеленые глаза Улькиорры тлели таинственным и опасным сиянием.

                Опустив голову, Орихиме тихо произнесла:

                – Вы ведь и так все знаете.

                – Ты можешь ответить, что это было?

                Девушка молчала. Обреченно глядя куда-то вниз, на свои голые ноги, и словно забыв о наготе, она мучительно боролась, не зная, стоит ли рассказать то, что знает, или будет лучше умолчать. Вскоре сгущающаяся в сердце тревога пересилила, и Орихиме решилась.

                – Это… это со мной с детства… Сама не знаю, почему это случается.

                – Отчего это происходит?

                Орихиме упрямо потупилась, явно не желая раскрывать свою главную тайну, но пристальный взгляд давил, заставляя повиноваться.

                – Это случается каждый раз, когда проливается моя кровь, – вымеряя каждое слово, произнесла Орихиме. – Видимо, она проклята. Наверное, это какой-то защитный механизм.

                «Защита, значит».

                – И что случается, когда ты в обличье дракона? Что ты чувствуешь? Ты осознаешь себя в этом состоянии?

                – Я… – Орихиме широко раскрыла глаза, не зная, как ответить на такие личные вопросы. В конце концов, почему его это интересует? – Я… словно… нахожусь, как в тумане, почти не помня, кто я и что делаю. Чувствую только… какой-то… зов.

                – Зов сокровищ?

                – Что?.. – Орихиме не могла поверить собственным ушам: откуда этому мужчине столько ведомо? Что он задумал? – Откуда ты...

                – И ты знаешь, где они? – читая ответ на ее лице, задал важный вопрос Улькиорра.

                – Нет.

                Повисла томительная тишина; каждый думал о своем. Неожиданно ее нарушила сама Орихиме.

                – Но это чувствует он.

                – Он?

                – Дракон…

                – Ясно, – выяснив достаточно, Улькиорра поднялся с корточек и собрался было уходить, когда его окликнули.

                – Постойте!

                Он обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на связанную девушку: лоб нахмурен, губы дрожат. Изможденно дернув руками, она только сильней затянула узлы, розовые следы от которых уже грозили проявиться на светлой коже.

                – Мне… мне холодно.

                Голая, наспех закутанная в одну лишь мужскую куртку, не имевшая возможности двигаться и сидящая почти что на земле – не мудрено, что она замерзла.

                – И не могли бы вы развязать меня? – жалобно произнесла несчастная девушка.

                – Где гарантии, что ты не превратишься снова в то чудовище и не убьешь всех нас? Я не могу так рисковать.

                – Но прошу вас! – Орихиме чуть было не плакала. – Я не сделаю этого, клянусь…

                – Почему? – Улькиорра воззрился на нее с удивлением, которое тут же, как всегда, умело скрыл.

                – Потому что… я не хочу убивать. Я никогда этого не сделаю по своей воле.

                Доверять пустым словам пленницы, конечно же, было небезопасно, да и просто глупо, но было что-то такое в ее глазах… что-то, что заставляло поверить: она не пойдет на этот шаг.

                Орихиме мучительно выжидала, боясь лишним вздохом спугнуть ничтожную надежду, хотя шансов, что ее освободят от пут, почти что не было. В конце концов, с какой стати ей станут доверять? Но тут, к вящему удивлению Орихиме, ее похититель спокойно подошел к ней, извлекая серый, короткий нож, и четким движением перерезал несколько веревок.

                – Вот, – Улькиорра спрятал оружие и вытащил из лежавшей на земле сумки ворох ткани. Это оказались простая рубаха и длинные штаны из серого сукна. – Надень.

                Утром, едва взошло солнце, спящую девушку небрежно растолкали и, не говоря ни слова, повели куда-то в лес. Петляя среди деревьев и путаясь в длинных штанинах, Орихиме старательно прислушивалась к разговору, что вели между собой ведшие ее Гриммджо и Нойтора. По большей части это была смесь похабных шуток и грубых высказываний, но даже среди них Орихиме надеялась поймать крупицы правды о ее грядущей судьбе.

                – По-моему, Улькиорра спятил, – говорил Гриммджо. – Мы могли бы получить большой куш, а теперь рискуем всем ради мифических сокровищ. Бред какой-то.

                – Не ной зря, – Нойтора игриво помахивал в руках своей верной секирой, даже не заботясь о том, что может зацепить идущую рядом пленницу. – Если эта девка приведет нас к несметному богатству, оно стоит того!

                «Богатству?.. – в ужасе подумала Орихиме. – Неужели они хотят меня заставить сделать это?..»

                Она практически забыла о ночном разговоре с Улькиоррой, но сейчас тревожные воспоминания нахлынули с новой силой.

                А меж тем где-то у входа в лес Улькиорра, засунув руки в карманы, задумчиво стоял рядом с колдующим над своими зельями Заэлем. Ученый что-то грел, смешивал и, наконец, взяв небольшую колбу в ладони, крепко сжал. Закрыв глаза, он как будто начал прислушиваться к ней. Спустя несколько секунд сквозь его пальцы просочились тоненькие лучики розового цвета, и желтая жидкость внутри забурлила, окрасилась в красный, от нее пошел тяжелый белый дым, тут же густыми клубами стекая с рук Заэля на траву.

                – Заканчивай ворожить, чудик, – угрюмо откликнулся Старк, уставший наблюдать за шевелениями Заэля. – Что там?

                – Наука не требует спешки, невежда, – злобно откликнулся Заэль.

                – И все-таки поторопись, – Улькиорре тоже порядком надоело ждать.

                – Вот же темнота… Ну хорошо, – поставив колбу на землю, ученый-лекарь поправил свои розовые волосы и медленно произнес: – Как я и думал. Ее кровь действительно проклята. Не знаю, с чем это связано, но точно могу сказать одно: именно она обеспечивает превращение девчонки в дракона. Причем работает весьма хитро: стоит крови пролиться на ее кожу, как идет защитная реакция – тело начинает меняться и обретает невиданную силу, раны заживают и все такое.

                – Значит, если пролить кровь этой женщины, – подытожил Улькиорра, – неизбежно пойдет превращение?

                – Не совсем, – Заэль хитро улыбнулся, пряча в глазах признаки начинавшегося сумасшествия. – Я нашел еще кое-что. Есть одна тонкость.

                – Какая еще тонкость? – Старк потер затылок.

                – Сама по себе кровь бесполезна. И только смешанная со слезами она дает виденный нами эффект.

                Улькиорра медленно перевел взгляд на дымящееся красное варево, активно извергавшее белый дым, тяжелым слоем стелящийся по земле. Что ж, об этом женщина умолчала.

                – Значит, кровь и слезы.

                Из общей задумчивости мужчин вывел треск веток и громкие голоса Нойторы и Гриммджо, ведших свою пленницу. Орихиме шла, не поднимая головы, пока ее не подвели к Улькиорре. Став перед ним, она помялась, поправляя слишком длинные полы штанов, и несмело подняла взор, чтобы встретиться с чужим.

                – Зачем меня привели сюда?

                – Ты должна кое-что сделать.

                – Что именно? Ведь скоро вы получите свой выкуп! Что вам еще нужно от меня?

                Улькиорра нисколько не смутился и лишь пристальней вперил взгляд в блестевшие от гнева большие серые глаза принцессы.

                – Ты должна найти сокровища и тогда будешь свободна.

                – Что? Но ты обещал другое! – Орихиме сжала тонкие кулаки, словно желая этим придать вес своим словам. – И потом, я не могу. Я же говорила…

                – От тебя ничего не требуется – только найди клад и все. И будешь свободна, как ветер.

                – Но я же не контролирую себя, когда превращаюсь, я же предупреждала! А что если кто-нибудь пострадает?

                – Этого не случится.

                – Почему? Откуда ты можешь знать?!

                – Я об этом позабочусь.

                Орихиме замерла от удивления: он об этом позаботится? Что это значит? Неожиданно в голове всплыло одно не столько воспоминание, сколько ощущение. Странное и непривычное. Сколько принцесса помнила, каждый раз превращаясь в смертоносное чудовище, она не контролировала себя, повинуясь каким-то животным инстинктам и природным порывам. Сознание все видело, что-то помнило, но не осознавало себя, как человеческое. Воспоминания были разрозненными, туманными, нечеткими. Так было всегда, но лишь до того, последнего раза, когда, словно сквозь толстое одеяло, ее мыслей достиг чужой голос. Или даже, скорее, не голос, а воля. Чужая воля – сильная, властная. Дракон никогда и никому не подчиняется, но одному человеку подчинился. И интуиция подсказывала Орихиме, что этот человек сейчас стоит перед ней. Неужели есть кто-то, способный контролировать ее проклятье?

                – Что я должна сделать? – упавшим голосом спросила она.

                – Протяни руку.

                Медленно, очень медленно женская рука поднялась вверх, остановившись на уровне груди, словно боязливо жалась в поисках защиты. Без особых церемоний под всеобщими взглядами Улькиорра достал уже знакомый Орихиме нож и легко провел им по изящному среднему пальчику. Тоненькая капля крови поползла вниз по ладони, оставляя на коже яркую красную дорожку.

                – Ай… – Орихиме слегка зажмурилась от колючей боли.

                Повисло молчание, пока маленькие капельки продолжали стекать вниз, разветвляясь, словно рукава алых рек. И… ничего. Спустя пару минут тишину нарушил Нойтора.

                – Почему ничего не происходит? Что это значит?! Заэль, недоумок, опять напутал что-то?

                – Поосторожней с высказываниями… – прошипел в ответ лекарь.

                – Тогда какого черта девка не превращается?! – поддержал товарища Гриммджо.

                – Потому что… – но тут Заэль осекся, глянув на молчавшего Улькиорру, который выжидающе смотрел на застывшую перед ним пленницу.

                – Ну? – наконец произнес предводитель разбойников, буравя взором настойчиво отводимые в сторону серые глаза.

                – Что? – Орихиме сделала вид, что не понимает, о чем говорит ее пленитель.

                – Хочешь меня обмануть, женщина?

                – Н-нет… Я не знаю, о чем вы говорите, – от волнения переходя то на «ты», то на «вы», пролепетала Орихиме.

                – Врешь.

                – Нет, не вру!

                Улькиорра пристально посмотрел на нее, и от такого взгляда кровь стыла в жилах.

                – Не заставляй меня принуждать тебя. Ты знаешь, что делать.

                Затравленным взором бедная девушка отчаянно искала спасение, но не находила ничего, кроме равнодушного холода и каменной непреклонности. Стена, пропасть, пустота. И Орихиме сдалась.

                Прижав к груди порезанную руку, она зажмурилась, представляя себе самые страшные и горькие вещи: вот ее друзья и родные погибают от рук жестоких разбойников, вот она, разрезая воздух острым чешуйчатым гребнем, поливает огнем ни в чем не повинные деревни; вот представила себе, как ослушавшаяся получает смертельный удар прямо в сердце, а пустые, неживые глаза этого мужчины не излучают ничего, кроме безразличия. Как же больно… Как больно… Пусто. Страшно. Одиноко. И больно.

                Слезы дорожками скатились по пыльным щекам, одиночными каплями срываясь куда-то вниз. Последний раз в поисках спасения заглянув в лицо своего мучителя и не увидев на нем ни малейшего сострадания, Орихиме поднесла порезанный палец к тоненькой соленой полоске на щеке. Медленно провела им по коже, оставив смазанное красное пятнышко.


	8. Погоня

 

                Орихиме поднесла порезанный палец к тоненькой соленой полоске на щеке. Медленно провела им по коже, оставив смазанное красное пятнышко. Через несколько мгновений по пальцу и щеке пробежали знакомые уже световые колебания, быстро набирающие силу, и вот уже ослепительная вспышка и валяющийся ворох рваной одежды возвестили о сработавшем проклятье.

                Разбойники быстро отскочили в стороны, и как только золотая чешуя величественно засверкала в лучах утреннего солнца, а уши заложил громогласный рев, Улькиорра подбежал к материализовавшемуся дракону и, хватаясь за шипы, стал карабкаться наверх.

                – Ты знаешь, что делать, – перед самым взлетом чудовища крикнул он. Ответом послужил спокойный кивок Старка.

                Когда дракон взмыл ввысь, разбойники устремились к стоявшим без дела лошадям, вмиг оседлали их и поскакали вдогонку за улетающим чудовищем.

                Снова втайне от самого себя наслаждаясь ощущением полета, Улькиорра никак не стремился влиять на дракона, предоставив тому вволю слушать собственные инстинкты. Постепенно дракон перестал летать кругами и целенаправленно устремился куда-то на восток. Иногда он менял курс, словно сомневался, пытался ощутить что-то, но так или иначе возвращался к исходному. Вскоре на горизонте показалась длинная горная гряда, каменным исполином подпиравшая небо. Чудовище стремилось именно туда. А вдалеке, внизу, погоняя коней, скакали разбойники. План действовал.

                В очередной раз, оглянувшись, чтобы проверить своих товарищей, Улькиорра вдруг увидел далеко внизу большое скопление точек. При внимательном рассмотрении те оказались всадниками, но их число явно превосходило маленький отряд разбойников. Спустя какое-то время сами разбойники тоже заметили «хвост» и свернули с выбранного направления, прекратив погоню за крылатым чудовищем. Глядя на отход товарищей, Улькиорра четко понимал, что, если продолжить в том же духе, они могут очень надолго разминуться. Разминувшись, они с трудом встретятся, и тогда последствия будут непредсказуемыми, тем более что показавшийся конный отряд наверняка принадлежит королю.

                Единственным выходом казалось снижение и попытка, спрятавшись, переждать погоню. Хотя и этот шаг был рискованным.

                – Снижайся, – в итоге произнес Улькиорра. – Нам нужно на землю, женщина.

                Дракон слегка склонил голову и, взмахнув кожистыми крыльями, устремился вниз.

 

***

 

                – Смотри! Это же Орихиме! – подняв указательный палец вверх, воскликнул Ичиго, стараясь перекричать топот сорока пар конских копыт.

                – Точно! Это наша Орихиме, – прикрыв ладонью глаза от яркого солнечного света, Ренджи радостно улыбался, наблюдая за знакомой золотой фигурой в небе.

                – Значит, метка сработала. Ускоримся! – скомандовал Исида, пришпорив лошадь.

                И спасательный отряд еще быстрей понесся вперед – туда, где, бороздя небеса, парил дракон.

                – Глядите, он снижается! – привлек всеобщее внимание Ренджи.

                – Скорей, туда! – как бы Ичиго ни любил свою сестру, кому как ни ему было знать о всех опасностях, коими грозило проклятое превращение. Нужно было спешить. Да и как вообще вышло, что Орихиме превратилась?! Что эти треклятые разбойники сделали с ней? Ичиго уже ощущал, как вонзит клинок тому бледнолицему бандиту прямо в сердце. Ладони как будто чувствовали будущие тепло и липкость чужой крови.

                А в это время дракон с единственным своим всадником, с силой разрезая густые слои воздуха, стремился вниз. Поравнявшись с землей, он резко расправил широкие крылья, на какое-то время зависнув в вихревых потоках, и тяжело опустился на траву. Улькиорра, как и в прошлый раз, поспешил покинуть крепкую шею прежде, чем очередная вспышка возвестит об обратной трансформации. Пока Улькиорра озирался, пытаясь понять, откуда ждать нападения, дракон за его спиной весь засиял, заблестел, и спустя несколько секунд он услышал позади себя тяжелое, но уже человеческое дыхание. Быстро обернувшись, Улькиорра увидел лежащую на траве Орихиме. Снова нагая и снова без сил.

                Оставаться в этом месте, почти что на ладони у преследователей, было небезопасно, но Орихиме даже ходить сама не могла, не то что бежать. Долго не раздумывая, Улькиорра стянул с себя рубашку – куртку ему так и не вернули – и быстро накинул ее на хрупкое тело девушки. Подхватив обессилевшую ее на руки, Улькиорра устремился прочь, надеясь укрыться в соседнем лесу.

                Приближавшийся топот слышался все громче, фигуры всадников виднелись все четче, пока, наконец, не стало ясно: оторваться не удастся. Но Улькиорра продолжал бежать, крепко прижимая к себе находившуюся без сознания Орихиме. Длинные рыжие волосы плавно колыхались при каждом толчке, назойливо щекоча голый мужской торс, тонкая рука безвольно болтались где-то внизу, теплое выровнявшееся дыхание что-то нашептывало прямо в ухо.

                – Стой, мерзавец, или я буду стрелять! – раздался позади неожиданный окрик, но Улькиорра и не думал повиноваться.

                – Остановись, гад! Хуже будет! – Ренджи воинственно вскинул над головой длинный клинок.

                – Я сказал, стой! – Исида выставил вперед ладонь с болтавшимся на запястье тонким пятиконечным крестиком. – Мои стрелы магические, учти.

                «Магические, – обреченно подумал Улькиорра. – Они бьют без промахов. Значит, это конец».

                Прекрасно отдавая себе отчет в том, что на сегодня погоня закончена, Улькиорра медленно остановился и, прижимая к себе ценную ношу, повернулся к подскакавшим всадникам. Как только конники поравнялись с ним, рыжий парень быстро соскочил с лошади и бросился к разбойнику, в то время как его худощавый товарищ, выставив вперед руку, заставил подвеску с крестиком загореться голубым светом. Артефакт увеличился в размерах, принимая некое подобие лука, а сам лучник натянул сияющую стрелу, беря разбойника на прицел.

                – Отдай ее! – выхватив спящую девушку, Ичиго метал из глаз молнии, явно стремясь поразить ими противника. Если бы не Орихиме, он бы сразу прикончил мерзавца. Отойдя на несколько шагов назад, он взглянул на сестру, но опасений ее внешнее состояние не вызывало, вот только одежды на ней было явно маловато. Оглянувшись на спутников, Ичиго закричал: – Кто-нибудь, дайте плащ! Немедленно!

                Завернув Орихиме в ткань, Ичиго бережно понес ее к своей лошади.

                – Ну что, дружище, добегался? – сощурив глаза за тонкими линзами очков, Исида оглядел голого по пояс Улькиорру.

                – Берем его, ребята, – весело скомандовал Ренджи.

                Улькиорра не ответил. Даже не воспротивился, когда двое сильных мужчин грубо заломили ему руки и связали веревками.

                – Но он тут один. А во дворец пришли трое, – с нотками явного недоверия в голосе протянул Ичиго, пока сам аккуратно опускал младшую сестру в седло.

                – Не волнуйся, – не спуская глаз с пленного, ответил Исида. – Скоро поймаем и остальных.

                – Тогда едем! – скомандовал Ренджи, и всадники разделились на две группы: одна поспешила с принцессой во дворец, а вторая сопровождала пойманного разбойника, который связанный шел пешком.

                К полудню отряд с пропавшей принцессой вернулся домой, и Орихиме была передана взволнованному отцу и кинувшейся к ней Рукии.

                – С тобой все в порядке? – в который раз спрашивал Иссин.

                – Как же я за тебя переживала! – говорила Рукия, а Орихиме только и оставалось, что снова и снова заверять своих горячо любимых близких, что она в полном порядке и что ничего плохого не случилось.

                – Ну, рассказывай, – сидя перед сном в комнате рыжей беглянки, спрашивала вторая принцесса.

                – Что рассказывать? – в очередной раз отнекивалась Орихиме, устав уже пересказывать подруге свою страшную историю, умолчав при этом о самом главном. О том, что в ее венах текла проклятая кровь, знали только самые близкие, как только можно скрывая этот факт от чужих умов, и жене брата пока что никто ничего не поведал.

                – Ну как, что?! – Рукия просто сгорала от любопытства. – Я хочу подробностей!

                – Ты говоришь так, словно это было веселое приключение, – ласково пожурила невестку Орихиме.

                – А разве нет?

                Вернувшаяся из заточения, перенесшая немало тягот, Орихиме грустно посмотрела на тот злополучный балкон, с которого все и началось. Ну да… приключение. Но веселое ли?

                «Интересно, – неожиданно подумала Орихиме, – что стало с разбойниками?»

                И что случилось с Улькиоррой, ведь он был последним, кого она видела перед тем, как снова погрузиться сознанием в густой туман? Да и во время этого дурмана, она, казалось, слышала его голос.

                – Кстати, ты знаешь, – вдруг оживилась Рукия, – что завтра будут судить того разбойника, что тебя похитил?

                – Кого? Улькиорру?

                – Ну, я не знаю, как его зовут. Он такой… тощий, довольно бледный, с черными волосами.

                – Не может быть, – не веря в услышанное, прошептала Орихиме. – Неужели его схватили?

                – Ага. Его взяли вместе с тобой. Ичиго сказал, тот пытался скрыться с тобой на руках.

                – Что? Он нес меня на руках? – щеки Орихиме тут же заалели, а в мозгу сразу всплыла смущающая картина.

                – Кажется так, – Рукия нисколько не обратила внимания на изменившееся состояние подруги. – Ичиго, вроде, так говорил. Еще он пытался убежать, но наши ребята быстро догнали его, связали, и сейчас этот преступник в тюрьме – ждет завтрашнего приговора.

                Орихиме не знала, куда деться. С одной стороны, почему она должна беспокоиться о судьбе своего похитителя? А с другой – за все то время он не сделал ей ничего по-настоящему плохого. Не обижал, даже помогал. Конечно, смотрел так, что душа уходила в пятки, но, невзирая на это, именно Улькиорра вывел ее из беспамятства проклятья, пробудив закрытое доселе сознание.

                – Его казнят? – тихо прошептала Орихиме, нервно сжимая пальцы.

                – Думаю, ему этого не избежать. Он похитил наследницу королевского рода, требовал за нее выкуп. Уверена, он обречен.

                – Обречен… – безвольным эхом откликнулась Орихиме.


	9. Суд

 

                Пробираясь сквозь толпу многочисленных присутствующих, пришедших поглазеть на суд над королевским преступником, Орихиме стремилась оказаться рядом с родными в такой сложный для себя момент. Многие уже заняли места, кто-то еще подходил, судейская трибуна пустовала, заключенного тоже еще не привели. Спеша в зал суда, девушка с ужасом видела готовившуюся на площади плаху. Значит, уже давно все решено, а суд – это только формальность. Остановившись в нерешительности перед трибуной, Орихиме стала искать глазами хоть одно знакомое лицо. Неожиданно ей на плечо легла крепкая ладонь.

                – Не переживай ты так, – ласково улыбнулся Ренджи. – Этот преступник получит по заслугам! Казни ему не миновать.

                Подмигнув на прощание подруге, воин отправился дальше, умело лавируя сквозь толпу, а кого не мог обогнуть – просто отталкивал.

                – Орихиме! Ты чего тут стоишь? – услышала Орихиме активный шепот сбоку. Оглянувшись, она увидела Рукию. В пышном платье, с маленькой серебряной короной и большим животом та выглядела просто чудесно. Так по-родному. Утянув виновницу процесса, Рукия спешила покинуть толпу: – Идем, наши места справа.

                Усадив рядом с собой похожую на белое приведение Орихиме, Рукия занялась зрительным выискиванием своего мужа. Неожиданно широкие двери, располагавшиеся в левом конце зала и находившиеся как раз напротив трибуны, где должны были сидеть члены и друзья королевской семьи, распахнулись, и оттуда вышел сам правитель в сопровождении нескольких стариков - его советников. Пройдя к судейскому месту, Иссин опустился на свой стул, ожидая, пока усядутся другие члены комиссии.

                – Отец сегодня особенно суров, – услышала Орихиме у себя над ухом шепот брата. Ичиго по-тихому опустился на скамью рядом с Рукией, и та сразу взяла его за руку.

                – Это еще что! Он намеревается спустить десять шкур с этого подонка, – сидящие сзади Исида и Ренджи угрюмо переглянулись, видимо, детально представляя себе страшные картины казни.

                Холодок пробежал по спине Орихиме: чего уж там, она была не уверена, что желает смерти своему похитителю, а тут такое… По большому счету, будь ее воля, она бы простила этого человека, но, к несчастью, а может быть, и к счастью, определить судьбу Улькиорры должна была воля чужая.

                – Всем занять свои места, – громогласным голосом провозгласил Иссин. Тут же по залу прокатилась волна шорохов. – Сегодня будет происходить процесс касательно похищения члена королевской семьи.

                Сидящие за главной трибуной старики зашелестели бумагами, по рядам прошуршали шепотки.

                – Ввести заключенного.

                С этими словами массивная дверь слева снова распахнулась, и конвой из четырех человек ввел в зал суда обвиняемого.

                От вида Улькиорры у Орихиме сжалось сердце, а ладони непроизвольно скомкали ткань юбки. В горле встал ком. Раздетый по пояс, отчего на бледной коже отчетливо виднелись красные, а кое-где даже фиолетовые кровоподтеки от побоев, со связанными впереди руками он медленно шел прямо в центр зала. Веки вокруг одного глаза посинели, на тонких губах запеклась кровь.

                – Сильно его… – откликнулась Рукия, внимательно изучая узника.

                – Это еще мало для такого, как он! – со злостью прошипел Ичиго, от слов которого у Орихиме сдавило грудь.

                Встав прямо напротив судей с четырьмя конвоирами по бокам, Улькиорра поднял тяжелый взгляд на людей перед собой, прямо сейчас вершивших его судьбу.

                – Этот человек обвиняется…

                Обычная процедура для всякого судебного процесса, которая не очень-то интересовала почти что приговоренного к смерти. В конце концов, что толку во всей этой мишуре, если жить осталось не более часа? Отвернувшись от сильных мира сего, Улькиорра начал блуждать глазами по залу: она должна быть здесь. Переведя взор вправо, он наконец увидел ее: сидящую в первом ряду, тут же отвернувшуюся, как только их взгляды встретились. Конечно, она, наверное, дождаться не может, когда он получит по заслугам. Что ж, наверное, это справедливо.

                «А все-таки она красивая, эта женщина, – думал Улькиорра. – Немного глупая, совсем беззащитная, но добрая и… Жаль, что все вышло именно так».

                – Таким образом, считаю, что мы можем вынести приговор, – вывел Улькиорру из раздумий голос короля.

                «Ну вот и все… – Орихиме отчаянно следила за каждым движением подсудимого. – Вот и все. Сейчас отец осудит его на смертную казнь… Правильно ли это?.. Наверное, ведь он преступник. Но если все правильно, почему я не смогла выдержать его взгляд – такой спокойный? И в этот раз в нем не было прежней пустоты, которая раньше буквально засасывала всякое тепло вокруг. Что же случилось с этим человеком?»

                Принцесса внимательней вгляделась в лицо разбойника.

                «Ну почему я так не хочу, чтобы ударил этот проклятый молоток?! Почему не хочу слышать, как ему выносят смертный приговор?.. Потому что жаль его? Но…»

                Орихиме буквально кожей чувствовала, как драгоценные секунды утекают, словно вода сквозь пальцы, но смиряться с неизбежным никак не хотела. Еще рано. Она еще не разобралась в самой себе.

                «Постойте… – неожиданная мысль яркой вспышкой озарила сознание. – Я знаю, что делать».

                – Мне есть, что сказать, – высоко вверх вскинув руку, Орихиме встала со своего места. Все взгляды мгновенно устремились на нее. Краем глаза она заметила, что и Улькиорра удивленно на нее смотрит.

                – Что ты творишь? – за локоть притягивая ее к себе, зашипел Ичиго.

                – Все в порядке, – она растянула губы в неуверенной улыбке, за которой пыталась скрыть бьющую все тело дрожь. – Я знаю, что делаю.

                – Принцесса Орихиме? – поправив очки, откликнулся один из судей. – Вы хотите как-то дополнить процесс?

                – Да, – Орихиме выпрямилась во весь рост, – но для этого мне нужно поговорить с королем. Наедине.

                Присутствовавшие тут же начали переглядываться друг с другом, кидая разные замечания и выдвигая догадки.

                «Вот еще один человек полон ненависти ко мне», – полный иронии думал Улькиорра, внимательно наблюдая за принцессой.

                – Орихиме, что случилось? О чем ты хочешь мне сообщить? – Иссин удивленно смотрел на свою дочь, не понимая, чем вызвано ее странное поведение.

                – Ваше Величество, я бы хотела сказать Вам это лично. Поверьте, дело не терпит отлагательств, – Орихиме твердо глядела в глаза самого могущественного человека в королевстве и совершенно не робела – только волновалась, еще не до конца понимая, правильно ли поступает. – Пожалуйста, всего пятнадцать минут, и больше я не займу Вашего времени.

                Какие-то секунды борясь с самим собой, Иссин все же внял просьбе дочери и, встав из-за трибуны, направился к выходу из зала. Орихиме поспешила проследовать за ним. Проходя мимо стоявшего неподвижно Улькиорры, она даже не взглянула не него, быстро скрывшись за захлопнувшимися дверьми.

                – Ты с ума сошла! – спустя пару минут гневался король. – Ты хоть понимаешь, о чем просишь?! Ты хочешь, чтобы я освободил человека, который похитил тебя, держал в заключении…

                – Это был всего лишь лес, а не заключение, – встряла Орихиме.

                – …И хотел нажиться на тебе, требуя выкуп! Зачем тебе это?! Он заслуживает смерти!

                – Но, отец, каждый в этом мире хочет есть, и каждый зарабатывает как может.

                Иссин воззрился на дочь, словно она была душевнобольная.

                – Что?.. Ты хоть понимаешь, что говоришь?

                – Я все понимаю, как и то, что отвечаю за свои слова.

                – Так все, с меня хватит! – королевское терпение окончательно иссякло. – В следующий раз ты попросишь, чтобы я награждал воров и убийц, да? Все, кончено. Этот мерзавец будет казнен и точка!

                – Но он не сделал мне ничего плохого! – не сдавалась Орихиме.

                – Ах ничего?! – казалось, у Иссина скоро пойдет пар из ушей. – Значит, похитить – ничего плохого? Требовать выкуп – ничего плохого? Превратить тебя в… дракона – тоже ничего плохого?

                – Раз ты заговорил об этом… – Орихиме поняла, что у нее остался последний козырь. – Помнишь, я рассказывала, что не управляю собой, когда принимаю эту форму? Что не контролирую ни свои мысли, ни действия, помнишь?

                – Ну? – король не понимал, куда клонит дочь.

                – Ну так вот, этот человек – единственный, кто может помочь мне обуздать эту силу. Именно его голос я слышала в те разы, когда почти что проваливалась в забытье, превращаясь в настоящее чудовище! Только Улькиорра заставил меня взять контроль над этой звериной сущностью!

                Орихиме большими блестящими глазами смотрела на отца, пытаясь достучаться до этого упрямого и непреклонного в своих решениях человека.

                – Прошу тебя, папа… Улькиорра – это моя единственная надежда в один прекрасный день не уничтожить все, что мне дорого. Не отнимай ее у меня…

                Иссин перевел тяжелый взгляд на дочь. Это ее проклятье… У него просто сердце разрывалось всякий раз, когда она… Не должно молодое доброе существо так страдать! Если бы они с Масаки только знали… А впрочем, они и так взяли бы себе это маленькое рыжее чудо, не сумев отказать в последней просьбе ее матери.

                – И что ты предлагаешь? – побежденно вздохнул король. – Где гарантия, что, избежав смерти и получив свободу, он не убьет тебя и всех нас?

                – Ну… Я просто в этом уверена.

                – Уверена!.. – всплеснул руками Иссин. – Уверена она!.. Мне бы твою уверенность.

                – Прошу прощения, – входная дверь приоткрылась, и в комнату вошли Исида с Ичиго. Поправив очки, Исида настороженно взглянул на замолчавших людей и робко обратился к королю: – Зал уже ропщет, люди перешептываются. Все ли у вас в порядке?

                – Исида! – гаркнул Иссин. – Ты можешь повесить на того парня самую сильную свою метку и отслеживать каждое его перемещение, чтобы этот негодяй был как на ладони?

                – Что?.. – Исида выпучил глаза, решив, что ослышался. – Вы имеете в виду заключенного?

                – Кого же еще.

                – Но его же казнят через какую-то четверть часа.

                – Казнь отменяется, – стараясь не смотреть на сияющее лицо дочери, ответил Иссин.

                – Что?! – в один голос воскликнули оба юноши.

                – Что слышали! Так сможешь?

                – Смогу, – переборов изумление от новости, Исида поспешно взял себя в руки.

                – Тогда на этом все, – развернувшись ко входу в зал суда, Иссин тяжелой походкой прошел внутрь, а за ним проследовали трое молодых людей.

                Стараясь слиться с убранством зала, направляясь к своему месту, Орихиме лишь украдкой посмотрела на Улькиорру. По-прежнему стоя со связанными руками в центре зала, он провожал ее долгим взглядом.

                – Появились новые сведения, – быстро заговорил король, глядя куда-то перед собой. – Пострадавший член королевской семьи не опознал преступника – стало быть, этот человек невиновен. Повинные в злодеянии будут пойманы и наказаны. На этом все.

                Ни с кем ничего не обсудив, он встал со своего места и решительной поступью покинул зал суда. В первый момент люди не могли прийти в себя, не понимая, чем вызвано такое завершение процесса, но постепенно начали расходиться. Не веря своим ушам, Улькиорра расширенными от удивления глазами долго смотрел вслед тонкой женской фигурке, активно спешащей выйти наружу.


	10. Для друзей...

 

                – Ты можешь объяснить, что это вообще было? – спустя какое-то время допытывался у Орихиме разозленный Исида. – Из-за тебя преступник теперь не понесет заслуженного наказания!

                В большом тронном зале около главного атрибута власти стояли четверо человек. Ну как, стояли… Сложив руки за спиной, Ренджи расположился возле высоченного окна и задумчиво глядел на раскидистые зеленые деревья внизу, уже подернутые первыми вкраплениями начавших желтеть листьев. Ичиго, точно лев в клетке, широкими шагами мерил пространство перед и позади себя. Двое других же активно спорили, не очень-то стараясь понять друг друга. Хотя Орихиме понимала беспокойство родных, а вот мотивы ее поступка оставались для всех весьма и весьма туманными.

                – Исида, ну я же уже объясняла, – в который раз говорила Орихиме. – Только Улькиорра может мне помочь справиться с этим проклятьем. Ну поймите же вы меня!

                – Да все мы понимаем, – раздраженно откликнулся проходивший мимо Ичиго, – вот только это слишком опасно! Кто знает, что взбредет в голову этому мерзавцу?!

                – Ничего такого, я уверена… – Орихиме замахала на брата руками.

                – И, как назло, разгрести эту ситуацию отец поручил именно мне!

                – Ну, подождите, – Ренджи наконец-то отвернулся от окна и посмотрел на друзей. – Давайте рассуждать здраво. Итак, что мы имеем: Орихиме считает, что этот парень ей нужен для того, чтобы в случае чего сдержать ее неконтролируемые силы. Если он от этого откажется – будет казнен, если нет – будет ее телохранителем.

                – А откуда ты уверен, что из телохранителя он в один прекрасный момент не станет душегубом? Репутация у него говорит сама за себя! – напустился на товарища Ичиго.

                – Да погоди ты! – Ренджи хорошо знал нетерпеливую и буйную натуру принца, ибо сам обладал такой же, поэтому именно ему одному хорошо удавалось сдерживать старого друга. Вот и сейчас он понимал, что только у него есть шанс образумить Ичиго. – Я к этому и веду. Если Исида поставит ему такую метку, что мы сможем отслеживать его передвижения буквально на расстоянии нескольких метров, найти его в случае чего не представляется проблемой. Если этот идиот решится совершить какую-нибудь глупость, тут же ответит сполна.

                – Вот именно, если… – угрюмо уточнил Исида.

                – А ему, собственно говоря, и нет резона нападать на нас, ибо он безоружен и абсолютно бессилен здесь, на нашей территории. Ну, возьмет он кого в плен, а дальше что? Убивать тоже нет смысла. Если только из мести. Но я посмотрел на него. Этот тип не из тех, кто убивает ради мщения – скорее из физической необходимости. Так что, я думаю…

                Ренджи обвел взглядом присутствующих, не сумев при этом не заметить загоревшиеся надеждой глаза Орихиме.

                – Думаю, мы можем на это пойти ради Орихиме.

                – Ла-а-а-адно! – сжав кулаки, прорычал Ичиго. – Но пусть этот мерзавец все время сидит в тюрьме.

                – Тогда какой в этом смысл? – Исида, похоже, уже смирился с неизбежным. – Он должен быть рядом с Орихиме в случае чего, а иначе наша принцесса взмахнет крылами, и только ее и видели – как уже было пару раз, ты помнишь. А ты, гремя ключами, будешь бежать в подвалы дворца, чтобы извлечь этого парня, который уже и сделать-то ничего не сможет. Хорошенькая перспективка…

                Образ королевского наследника, перепрыгивающего через две ступеньки, размахивающего связкой ключей и несущегося в тюремные казематы, чтобы освободить государственного преступника, как-то резко разрядил обстановку, вызвав у молодых людей непроизвольные улыбки.

                - Ладно, - Ичиго нахмурился. – Но я приставлю к нему охрану. Пусть следят за ним круглые сутки.

                - Нет, прошу тебя, - взмолилась Орихиме. – Он не сделает ничего плохого, я уверена. А охрана… Это так унизительно. Прошу тебя, Ичиго, поверь мне. Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь.

                Ичиго в который раз посмотрел на сестру. Вот же нелегкая пересекла ее дорожку и того мерзавца разбойника! И почему он, Ичиго, сразу же не прикончил этого подонка, как только нашел?! Как чувствовал ведь, что медлить не стоит!..

                – Ладно, – наконец сдался Ичиго. – Если для тебя это так важно. Ладно, пусть будет по-твоему. Готовь тогда, Исида, свою самую сильную магию. Я хочу, чтобы у нас был полный контроль над действиями этого… этого… Короче, пусть его приведут.

                Отдав поручение стражникам, маленькая компания стала ждать, пока появится «оправданный» заключенный, который все время после суда провел в тюремной камере.

                Двери медленно раскрылись. Не спеша переставляя ноги, Улькиорра, все такой же избитый, с завязанными руками, в сопровождении двух солдат подошел к трону. Воцарилась тишина.

                – Ну давай, принц, – нарушил молчание Ренджи. – Вещай.

                Ичиго попытался унять волнение крепко сжавшимися кулаками и вскоре сумел совладать с собой. Окинув заключенного тяжелым взглядом, он громко произнес:

                 – Улькиорра Шиффер, ты был оправдан по единственной причине – за тебя вступилась сама принцесса.

                Оторвав задумчивый взгляд от принца, Улькиорра перевел его на замершую Орихиме, упорно смотревшую куда-то в пол.

                – С той только целью, чтобы ты стал ее защитником.

                – Защитником? – Улькиорра поднял глаза на Ичиго. – Мне казалось, у нее хватает защитников. Хотя, учитывая последние события, все же нет.

                Ичиго от злости сделал шаг вперед, намереваясь перейти на другой язык общения, но Исида, которому спокойствие мало когда изменяло, придержал друга за локоть.

                – Успокойся. Это всего лишь провокация.

                С трудом подавив яркую вспышку гнева, Ичиго продолжил.

                – Твоя задача – помочь ей справиться с… проклятьем. Орихиме сказала, ты знаешь как.

                В который раз переведя взор на смущенную девушку, Улькиорра долго его не отрывал, пытаясь разглядеть на ее лице реальное объяснение происходящего, но Орихиме только отводила глаза. Чего же она боится? Или скрывает? И что вообще она задумала?

                – Иными словами, у тебя нет выбора. Точнее, есть – плаха. Таким образом, с этой минуты ты свободен, но с одной оговоркой: все твои перемещения будут нам известны, так что можешь даже не думать о побеге. Совершишь что-нибудь предосудительное, и я оторву тебе голову, обещаю. Пока же твоя работа – охрана и защита Орихиме. Ты не будешь числиться в королевской армии, но будешь личным воином принцессы. Понял?

                – Похоже, у меня действительно нет выбора, – после короткого молчания спокойно ответил Улькиорра. – Не знаю ни одного человека, кто бы расстался с жизнью добровольно.

                – Смотря ради чего. Ради близких людей можно пойти и на это, – все присутствующие, в том числе и Улькиорра, тут же обернулись на хрупкую девушку, чей открытый взгляд говорил о том, что она подала голос не шутки ради.

                – Хорошо, – спустя пару секунд Исида выступил вперед. – Раз мы все выяснили, тогда последняя формальность. Должно быть не очень больно. Наверное.

                Выставив перед собой руку с болтавшимся на запястье крестом, он активировал его, заставив засветиться голубым светом, увеличил на манер все того же лука и стрелой натянул белый сгусток энергии. Луч вылетел достаточно быстро, но все успели заметить, как белая стрела мягко вошла прямо в самое сердце Улькиорры.

                – Это метка. Она будет с тобой, пока я ее не удалю, а до тех пор мы будем отслеживать любое твое передвижение. Тебе разрешено находиться в замке и его окрестностях, но не дальше.

                Видя, что разговор исчерпан, Ичиго решил закончить эту аудиенцию:

                – На этом все. С сегодняшнего дня приступаешь к своим обязанностям.

                Собравшись уходить, он махнул сестре и друзьям, чтобы следовали за ним. Сделав пару шагов, он снова оглянулся на продолжавшего неподвижно стоять пленника и, обращаясь к стражникам, бросил:

                – Развяжите ему руки. И дайте ему какую-нибудь одежду.

 

***

 

                Улькиорру поселили этажом ниже опочивальни принцессы. Зайдя в свою комнату, он с удивлением оглядел отнюдь не дешевую мебель, кое-какую утварь. Вещи в сундуке также предназначались явно не для заключенного. Устав вновь и вновь размышлять на тему произошедших сегодня странных событий, он медленно стянул с себя грязные штаны, сапоги и направился в смежную со своей комнату, где располагались большие таз и чан с водой. Зачерпнув полный ковш холодной воды, Улькиорра вылил ее себе на голову. Прохладная влага быстрыми ручейками побежала по слипшимся от пота и тюремной грязи волосам, по болевшему лицу, по избитому телу, обжигая синяки и порезы, но принося живительное облегчение. С каждой новой порцией мышцы все больше расслаблялись, кожа приятно покалывала, тупая боль отступала.

                Вволю насладившись водными процедурами, Улькиорра вернулся в спальню и открыл сундук с одеждой. С презрением отбросив расписные камзолы и яркие трико, он вскоре нашел, что хотел. Через пару минут он уже облачался в длинные черные штаны, белую рубашку с зауженными на запястьях рукавами и небольшой кожаный жилет. Совсем как тот, что отдал Орихиме. Обув сапоги-ботфорты, Улькиорра покинул свою комнату и бесцельно пошел куда глаза глядят. Забрел в библиотеку, но, необученный грамоте, вскоре покинул это место; затем попал в один из огромных залов, судя по убранству, предназначенный для проведения балов и торжеств. И вот, наконец, в очередной раз свернув за угол, Улькиорра оказался у одного из выходов замка, ведущего прямо в королевский сад.

                Раскинувшийся довольно широко тот вобрал в себя множество красивых творений матушки-природы: где-то справа цвела акация, слева длинной полосой тянулись розовые кусты, чуть дальше впереди красовался небольшой пруд с зарослями вереска. Решив, что всякая цветочная мишура его мало интересует, Улькиорра направился к воде. Как известно, она успокаивает, а разбойнику сейчас именно это и было нужно, чтобы собрать путаные и разрозненные мысли воедино.

                Как только Улькиорра вывернул из-за дерева, он тут же увидел, что место уже занято. Она сидела на траве, притянув к себе ноги и обхватив колени ладонями, и смотрела на подергиваемую рябью поверхность пруда. Тихое шуршание листвы отвлекло Орихиме, и она тут же воззрилась на нарушителя спокойствия, но как только признала в незваном госте своего бывшего похитителя, а ныне телохранителя, тут же вскочила на ноги и, лихорадочно поправляя платье, стала лепетать что-то бессвязное.

                – Женщина, я не понимаю, что ты говоришь, – безэмоционально, как всегда, откликнулся Улькиорра.

                – Я хотела попросить у тебя прощения, – отрывая руки от юбки и выпрямляясь в полный рост, ответила Орихиме.

                – За что? – тонкие брови едва заметно нахмурились.

                – Ну… – смущенная девушка пыталась отвести взор, но каждый раз натыкалась на пристальный взгляд собеседника. – Я… Из-за меня ты теперь должен делать то, чего не хочешь.

                Вот же странная женщина: сначала спасла жизнь, а теперь извиняется за это. И кто поймет, что у нее в голове?

                – Ты же мне жизнь спасла – за что ты извиняешься?

                – Ну я подумала… Вдруг ты ненавидишь меня за то, к чему я тебя принудила!

                – Ненавижу? – Улькиорра совсем перестал понимать эту девушку. О чем она? Ненависть? О какой ненависти она говорит? – При чем здесь это?

                – Ну… – Орихиме совсем растерялась, не зная, как объяснить терзавшие ее метания. – Я хотела сказать…

                Видя, что толкового ответа ему не добиться, Улькиорра не спеша двинулся к воде. Проходя мимо Орихиме, он, не поворачивая головы, медленно произнес:

                – Я не ненавижу тебя, женщина. С чего ты взяла? Это глупо ненавидеть того, кто спас тебе жизнь.

                – Люди часто совершают глупости, – улыбаясь своим мыслям, Орихиме смотрела куда-то себе под ноги. – Так уж мы устроены.

                Стоя у пруда и засунув руки в карманы, Улькиорра слегка скосил на нее глаза: почему-то в этот момент ему захотелось увидеть ее лицо. Интересно, что она сейчас имела в виду?

                – Но если ты правда не злишься на меня, – Орихиме подняла на него свои блестевшие то ли от солнца, то ли от слез глаза, – то я очень рада.

                Она что, плачет? Отчего на этот раз?

                – Наверное, ты хочешь остаться один. Я тогда пойду, – уже направляясь прочь из вересковых зарослей, Орихиме напоследок обернулась: – Но если захочешь поговорить, можешь приходить в мою комнату, когда пожелаешь. Она всегда открыта для друзей.

                «Для друзей?..» – глядя в спину удаляющейся фигуре, удивленно думал Улькиорра.


	11. Червовый валет

 

                С момента вступления Улькиорры в совершенно новую для него должность прошло несколько дней. Хоть его работой и являлась охрана принцессы, но, по сути, охранять ее было не от кого, и бывший разбойник откровенно скучал. Хотя, конечно, пару раз он случайно встретился со вспыльчивым принцем, но эти столкновения прошли достаточно гладко, если борьбу испепеляющего и уничижительного взоров можно так трактовать. И вот на землю опустились очередные сумерки, на небе вовсю горели первые звезды, а во дворце ровным счетом ничего не происходило.

                Устав маяться от безделья, Улькиорра впервые решил воспользоваться гостеприимным приглашением Орихиме и посетить ее комнату, но, естественно, не для того, чтобы поговорить, – тем более, принцессы там сейчас не было, он это знал, – а для того, чтобы… Да он и сам не понимал для чего.

                Открыв деревянную дверь, Улькиорра неспешно вошел внутрь. Вот она, эта комната… Комната, после которой его жизнь кардинально изменилась. Интересно, что было бы, не решись он на похищение? Как бы тогда сложилась его судьба? Скорее всего, развивалась по знакомому сценарию. Но, как известно, природа не терпит сослагательного наклонения, и вот Улькиорра стоял посередине того самого места, с которым связаны одни из самых ключевых его воспоминаний, и думал.

                Вон там, у балкона, Гриммджо связал их будущую, а ныне бывшую пленницу; здесь Люппи забрал злополучное кольцо, изменившее весь запланированный ход событий. По сути, если бы не это кольцо, они с товарищами давно получили бы свой выкуп и он не стоял бы тут в центре чужой комнаты, исполняя чужую для себя роль.

                Не то чтобы Улькиорра размышлял обо всем этом – мысли сами проносились в голове, не привлекая к себе особого внимания. Так просто – разрозненные образы. Но тут входная дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возникло то, что неизменно, каждый раз привлекало к себе его внимание.

                – Ой! Ты тут, Улькиорра, – неосознанно громко воскликнула Орихиме, с неподдельным удивлением глядя на неожиданного гостя. Из-за ее спины тут же показалась черная головка, а вскоре и вся ее обладательница.

                – Что случилось? Что там такое? – еще не заметив Улькиорру, пыталась выяснить Рукия. Наконец завидев его, она разочарованно выдохнула: – А… это твой охранник.

                – Улькиорра не охранник, – замахала руками смутившаяся Орихиме. – Он…

                Видя, что он тут явно лишний, Улькиорра двинулся было к выходу, но Орихиме тут же попыталась его остановить.

                – Пожалуйста, не уходи! – неосознанно протягивая в его сторону руку, произнесла она. – Я же говорила, что моя комната всегда открыта для друзей. Пожалуйста, останься.

                Не став спорить, Улькиорра развернулся и направился к балкону, где он мог быть в какой-то степени скрыт от посторонних глаз.

                – Ну и чем займемся на этот раз? – по-хозяйски проходя к любимому креслу, откликнулась Рукия.  Казалось, ее совсем не смущало присутствие поблизости чужака. – Как в прошлый раз: сыграем в шахматы?

                – В шахматы? – Орихиме представила, как они вдвоем играют в эту долгую и отнюдь не захватывающую игру, а Улькиорра все это время будет просто стоять на балконе. Нет – нужно что-то, во что можно задействовать всех, например…

                – Точно! Знаю! – с горящими глазами воскликнула Рукия. – Давай гадать?

                – Ты хочешь гадать? Но почему именно это?

                – Не важно. Просто я уверена, что будет интересно, – Рукия уже решила, что не пойдет на попятную, и, поравнявшись с резным трельяжем у кровати, достала колоду больших старых черных карт. Вернувшись на свое место и усевшись поудобнее, она веером разложила их на столе, потом собрала, потасовала, поделила пополам, вновь перетасовала. – В этот раз будем гадать на тебя.

                – На меня? Почему именно на меня? – щеки Орихиме тут же начали алеть, ведь она очень хорошо помнила, что балкон далеко не пустует.

                – Потому что на меня было в прошлый раз, – последовал безапелляционный ответ. – Сдвинь колоду левой рукой.

                Рукия протянула толстую стопку карт, и Орихиме послушно выполнила указание.

                – Ты же у нас не целованная, будешь сидеть на них?

                – Вот еще!.. – возмущенно откликнулась Орихиме, чувствуя, как краска заливает лицо. Ее подруга лишь рассмеялась в ответ, после чего стала извлекать из колоды карты в произвольном порядке и раскладывать перед собой.

                – Ну что я могу сказать… – внимательно вглядываясь в расклад, протянула Рукия. – Будет у тебя свой большой дом – стало быть, казенный дом, то есть отцовское гнездышко ты рано или поздно покинешь. Еще вижу богатство. Но оно какое-то… странное, что ли.

                – Что ты имеешь в виду? – слишком громко воскликнула Орихиме, отчего стоящий на балконе Улькиорра слегка обернулся.

                – Даже не знаю, – «гадалка» задумчиво изучала выпавшие карты, но понять их смысл так и не могла. – В общем, странное и все!

                – Хорошенький ответ, – надула губки «жертва» древнего ритуала.

                – Ладно, что там у нас дальше? А еще вижу какую-то тайну, которая тебя давно мучает, и следующие за ней неприятности.

                – Ну вот… – от невеселых новостей Орихиме совсем скисла.

                – Н-да… Что-то как-то совсем не весело, – подытожила Рукия.

                Перемешав колоду, она снова протянула ее подруге и также попросила сдвинуть на себя.

                – Я знаю, на что мы погадаем! На любовь!

                Глупое женское занятие, конечно же, нисколько не интересовало Улькиорру, поэтому он просто смотрел в темнеющее небо, пребывая где-то в своих мыслях, но последние слова одной из принцесс невольно заставили его прислушаться, хотя он и сам этого не осознал. Просто почему-то слух стал острее, а посторонние мысли тут же улетучились из головы.

                – На любовь?! Зачем? – Орихиме крепко сжала пальцами свою юбку.

                – Ну как: ты у нас девушка на выданье, красавица! Уверена, мы тебе сейчас нагадаем знатного завидного жениха!

                – Я думаю, не стоит, – запротестовала было Орихиме, понимая, что их слова слышит и кое-кто еще. Но тут Улькиорра одернул скрывавшую его занавеску и быстро вышел из комнаты, даже не оглянувшись.

                «Теперь он наверняка думает, что я какая-нибудь ветреная кукла», – сокрушалась Орихиме, глядя ему вслед. Откуда ей было знать, что Улькиорра просто не хотел слушать, как ей будут прочить в мужья всяких там завидных женихов. Почему его это волновало? Почему привычное равнодушие подвело? Да он и сам не знал.

                – Давай-давай, – не замечая терзаний подруги, Рукия продолжала свое темное дело. – Вот смотри. Я вижу его. Вот он – червовый валет.

                Рукия ткнула пальцем в одну из карт, и обе девушки склонились над столом.

                – А вот и… Хм… Какой-то он неправильный этот валет. Похоже на то, что…

                В этот момент выдержка отказала Орихиме, и она резко дернула рукой, сметая половину карт на пол. Карта с изображением юноши и красного сердца, сделав в воздухе дугу, тоже грациозно спланировала вниз.

                – Эй! Зачем ты это сделала? – Рукия была явно расстроена.

                – Прости, я случайно, – поспешно солгала Орихиме. – Я сейчас все подниму, и мы еще на что-нибудь погадаем.

                В этот момент дверь приоткрылась, и в небольшую щель просунулась голова.

                – Как знал, что вы еще не спите, – укоризненно протянул Исида, но, увидев карты, тут же помрачнел: – Опять своей черной магией занимаетесь?

                – Это не черная магия, простофиля, – Рукия коварно ухмыльнулась. – Это гадание, и мы смотрим в будущее!

                – Я об этом и говорю. Ну да ладно, я не за этим пришел. Орихиме, король хочет завтра с тобой поговорить. Он ждет тебя утром у себя. Все, я пошел. Смотрите, не вызовите демонов из ада, а то для вас это – раз плюнуть.

                На этой многозначительной ноте дверь захлопнулась, и девушки снова остались одни. Задорно улыбнувшись друг другу, они перевели взгляд на темный балкон.

                – Похоже, и правда пора спать.

                – Думаю, да, – с этими словами Рукия, кряхтя, встала, на всякий случай придерживая живот, и неспешно направилась к выходу.

                – Рукия, – у самой двери ее окликнула Орихиме. – Когда уже?..

                – А… ты об этом. Уже скоро.


	12. Вторая попытка найти сокровища

 

                – Папа, ты меня звал? – на следующее утро, как и просил Иссин, Орихиме пришла к нему.

                – Да, проходи.

                – Что-то случилось?

                Король небрежно почесал затылок, сдвигая корону то в одну сторону, то в другую.

                – Как раз у тебя это и хотел спросить.

                – У меня? – удивилась Орихиме. – Но у меня все хорошо.

                – А как ведет себя твой… – Иссин замялся, подбирая нужное слово, – телохранитель?

                – Улькиорра? Он… – грустно опустив взгляд, Орихиме вспомнила, как вчера он стремительно покинул ее комнату, ничего не сказав и даже не обернувшись. – Он… с ним тоже все в порядке.

                – Уверена? – умные проницательные глаза внимательно смотрели на дочь, словно открытую книгу, читая все ее эмоции.

                – Уверена, отец, – переборов гнетущие ее меланхоличные мысли, Орихиме открыто посмотрела в лицо отцу. – Он не такой плохой, как вы все думаете.

                – Что ж… – выдохнув с долей облегчения, Иссин сменил гнев на милость. Глядя на свою уже взрослую дочь, он снова вернулся в воспоминаниях к тому памятному дню, когда эта на тот момент еще совсем крошка попала в его жизнь. Конечно, он любил Ичиго, но в Орихиме он просто души не чаял. Протянув руку, он взял ее за ладошку и притянул к себе, усадив на колени, как часто бывало в детстве. – А знаешь, ты все больше походишь на свою мать.

                – Какая она была, папа? – от Орихиме не скрывали, что она была приемной, но ни разу в жизни ей не поставили это в вину: наоборот, и король с королевой, и Ичиго, а потом еще и Ренджи с Исидой полюбили ее, как родную. Единственное, чего Орихиме не понимала и ей никто не мог объяснить – кем были ее настоящие родители, ведь велик шанс, что ее необычное проклятье – их наследство.

                – Она… ну тоже рыжая, – улыбнулся Иссин, погладив мягкую, медного цвета макушку. – Знаешь, когда твоя мать постучалась в наши двери, мы сперва даже и не поняли, что ей нужно, но потом она попросила взять тебя, и мы не смогли отказать – такой милой крошкой ты была.

                – Сколько мне было лет?

                – Чуть меньше года.

                – А что потом случилось с этой женщиной?

                – Ну… – Иссин нахмурил лоб, вспоминая дела давно минувших дней. – Насколько я знаю, она ушла, и больше ее никто не видел.

                Орихиме опустила глаза, словно обдумывая что-то, но вскоре снова их подняла. Решилась.

                – Отец… я все думала… Может быть, мое проклятье досталось мне от родителей?

                – Не знаю, Орихиме. Вполне возможно.

                – Но кем они были? Я так хочу это узнать!

                В ответ король лишь бессильно развел руками, с сожалением глядя на дочь.

                – Знаешь, – продолжила Орихиме. – В последний раз, когда… ну, когда разбойники заставили меня принять облик дракона, меня так сильно тянуло куда-то. Сильнее, чем когда-либо! Я знаю легенды и понимаю, что чувствую тот самый клад, который должна охранять! И я тут подумала… может быть, если мне удастся отыскать его, я найду и ответы на свои вопросы? Узнаю, кто я такая.

                Иссин с нескрываемым страхом посмотрел на нее, сидящую у него на коленях и говорящую такие странные и страшные вещи.

                – Ты с ума сошла, Орихиме! – он крепко сжал хрупкие предплечья, словно боясь выпустить это беззащитное существо из своих отцовских рук, всегда готовых защитить и сберечь. – Ты же знаешь, что такое драконьи сокровища! Сколько людей веками складывали головы в погоне за ними! Человеку не под силу найти их!

                – Но я же не совсем человек.

                Скольких трудов Орихиме стоило уговорить отца, один бог ведал, но с каждым разом, снова и снова заводя этот разговор, она убеждалась в том, что такое решение будет правильным. Оставалось еще рассказать об этом друзьям и, самое главное, Улькиорре, ведь именно он был ключевой фигурой в этом рискованном плане. Рукии же она предпочла ничего не говорить, чтобы, во-первых, не тревожить находящуюся уже в нешуточном положении подругу, и, во-вторых, не раскрывать без необходимости свою тайну. Но вот все приготовления были совершены, походный отряд сформирован, его члены готовы. Вышли на рассвете, пустив коней вскачь к тому самому месту, где в свое время были настигнуты похититель и его жертва. Добравшись до знакомого зеленого поля, всадники спешились.

                – Кажется, это здесь, – оглядывая местность, проговорил Ичиго.

                – Определенно, – подтвердил, слезая с лошади, Исида. – Похоже, пора переходить ко второй части плана, если только наша Орихиме не передумала.

                – Не передумала, –  Орихиме пристально смотрела куда-то за горизонт, словно пыталась своим зрением достичь его границ, проникнуть в его тайны. – Ну, наверное, действительно пора.

                Опускаясь на землю с помощью рук брата, Орихиме отчаянно думала о том, как же ей, в сущности, не хочется этого делать. Точнее, нет: ей хотелось отыскать клад, очень, но опять становиться этим чудовищем… подвергать жизни своих близких опасности… Как же оно было мучительно! Конечно же, именно с этой целью здесь и был Улькиорра, но всегда существовала вероятность того, что все может пойти не так.

                Поравнявшись со своим стражем, Орихиме встала прямо перед ним, снизу-вверх глядя в зеленые глаза. Улькиорра молчал, но где-то в глубине его зрачков плескалось какое-то необычное чувство, словно все происходящее ему глубоко не нравилось. Брови слегка нахмурены, губы сжаты плотнее, чем обычно – странно, ведь в прошлый раз именно он был главным инициатором.

                – Ну что ж, – Орихиме набрала в грудь побольше воздуха. – Давай.

                Несколько секунд Улькиорра стоял, не шелохнувшись, потом медленно достал нож. При виде лезвия, почти что направленного на Орихиме, Ичиго злобно стиснул зубы: конечно, идея всего этого и принадлежала Орихиме, но наблюдать, как твоей сестре чуть ли не угрожают оружием… Зрелище не для слабонервных! Снова захотелось приложиться кулаком к этому безразличному, на первый взгляд, лицу. А то и чего похлеще.

                – Ну давай же! – не понимая, чего ждет ее страж, воскликнула Орихиме, но Улькиорра словно ее не слышал.

                По какой-то неведомой ему причине он не хотел причинить боль этой странной женщине, не хотел подвергать ее опасности. С момента их поимки многое изменилось, и сам Улькиорра это понимал. Единственное, чего он не понимал – так это как глубоко в его мысли уже пробралась солнечная принцесса.

                – Тебе не стоит этого делать, – наконец произнес он.

                – Что ты имеешь в виду? Я уже все решила, – с этими словами Орихиме взяла из его рук нож. Тонкая струйка крови быстро побежала по ладони, сорвавшись вниз тремя красными каплями. Притянув руку к груди и зажмурив глаза от неприятной боли, девушка поняла, что отступать уже поздно. Теперь нужны были слезы.

                Почему-то неприятные образы отчаянно не хотели лезть в голову. Как только перед глазами возникала какая-то печальная картинка, ее тут же сменяла теплая и радостная.

                «Да что это такое! – думала Орихиме. – Как будто у меня в жизни нет ничего грустного».

                И тут она раскрыла глаза и увидела Улькиорру.

                «Вот он стоит, такой безразличный и холодный. Неужели это выражение никогда не сойдет с его лица? Я так стараюсь, так хочу, чтобы наши отношения стали более… теплыми. Чтобы я перестала быть для него врагом! Я так… так хочу этого! Неужели он навсегда останется чужим?»

                Крохотная слезинка соскользнула с ресниц и, ударившись о сжатые пальцы, разлетелась невидимыми брызгами. Не прошло и десяти секунд, как в рассеявшемся сиянии раздался громогласный рев, от которого буквально заложило уши. Не став дожидаться, пока все остальные придут в себя, Улькиорра мгновенно бросился к проявившейся золотой фигуре, а еще через несколько секунд по полю пронесся небольшой ураган от крыльев взмывшего ввысь дракона.

                Немного покружив в воздухе, точно прислушиваясь или принюхиваясь к чему-то, дракон выбрал направление и устремился прочь. Впереди расстилались виденные ранее горы. А полет меж тем продолжался. Не успело солнце приблизиться к зениту, как острые горные вершины начали то тут, то там огромными колоссами разрезать небо, и вот уже голубой цвет практически скрылся за нагромождениями серого и черного.

                Постепенно Улькиорра заметил, что дракон стал двигаться как-то рвано, словно силы начали покидать это огромное существо. Крылья взмахивали все чаще, тяжелое дыхание стало менее глубоким.

                «Похоже, пора заканчивать этот полет», – мелькнула мысль прежде, чем дракон устремился вниз в последней попытке спасти свою жизнь, не разбившись о камни.

                Дракон быстро спикировал, еле уцепился лапами за отвесные скалы и, обрушив небольшой оползень, соскочил вниз на некое плато. В обе стороны от него петляла маленькая, тянущаяся вдоль горы тропа. Приземление было тяжелым, а упавшие в процессе валуны вылились в небольшой завал, но главной проблемой была сейчас Орихиме: обессилевшая, она сломанной куклой лежала в пыли и щебне. Не тратя время на необходимую раздумья, Улькиорра тут же бросился к ней, приподнимая за плечи и стремясь убедиться, что его опасения напрасны. Прислушавшись к своим ощущениям, он вскоре уловил слабое биение пульса на тонкой шее.

                «Слава богу».

                Ставшим уже привычным движением Улькиорра сбросил с себя жилет и, стянув рубашку, и накрыл ею Орихиме. Наскоро укутав, он поднял девушку на руки и отнес с тропы. Прислонил к скале, чтобы ее голова не падала на грудь, и отстранился. Теперь оставалось только ждать.  Спустя полчаса с тихими стонами Орихиме открыла глаза.

                – Что случилось? – уставшим голосом произнесла она.

                Сидевший на камне спиной к ней Улькиорра обернулся, внимательно изучая знакомое лицо и выискивая на нем следы пережитых треволнений, но нет – рыженькая девушка всего лишь сонно моргала и неуклюже тянула слова.

                – Как ты себя чувствуешь? – все же решил убедиться он.

                – Все нормально. Просто устала.

                Постепенно силы возвращались в хрупкое тело, а осознание действительности выгоняло остаточный туман из головы. Поерзав на месте, Орихиме неожиданно осознала, что единственная одежда на ней – это длинная белая рубашка, а голый торс ее собеседника говорил красноречивей слов.

                – Ой!.. – зарываясь в ткань по самые глаза, воскликнула покрасневшая, как вареный омар, Орихиме.

                – Что случилось?

                – Я… твоя рубашка… прости!.. – запинаясь, Орихиме бросила виноватый взгляд на оголенную грудь Улькиорры. Фиолетовые кровоподтеки, зеленея по краям, постепенно рассасывались, но последствия побоев все еще очень ярко покрывали тонкую бледную кожу. Таким следам еще сходить и сходить – как и воспоминаниям о том преступлении, что послужило их причиной.

                Не придав значения стыдливости принцессы, Улькиорра перевел взгляд в сторону спуска с горы - оттуда постепенно доносился все нарастающий гул. Слух его не подвел: через несколько минут следовавшие за ними товарищи вышли на плато. За этой встречей последовали трогательные выяснения самочувствия главной героини всей эскапады, ее облачение в полагавшуюся по статусу одежду, возвращение рубашки ее хозяину и, наконец, обсуждение дальнейшего плана действий.

                – Дорога завалена, – протянул Ренджи, изучая обвал. – Что делать будем?

                – Хотелось бы уточнить, – Исида поправил очки, – что мы не уверены, что наш путь лежит в том направлении.

                – Я почти уверена. Мне кажется, я это почувствовала, пока летела, – откликнулась уже приведшая себя в порядок Орихиме.

                – И что тогда делать? – Ичиго подошел к каменной насыпи и недоверчиво воззрился на большие валуны. – На то, чтобы разгрести завал, уйдет весь день. Если не больше.

                – Вообще-то, у меня есть идея, – Исида вскинул крестик, выпуская красного цвета стрелу, и гром от разлетевшихся в разные стороны камней, щебня и пыли тут же заложил уши.

                – Неплохо сработано, – похвалил работу друга Ренджи. Пыль еще не осела до конца, но уже было видно, что оползень заметно расчищен.

                – Отлично! – сложив перед собой ладоши, Орихиме быстро направилась в порядком освободившийся проход. – Ой, там какая-то пещера.

                За поредевшими валунами действительно проглядывала черная дыра пещеры, находившаяся прямо в скале. Нисколько не отдавая себе отчет в том, что это может быть рискованно, принцесса устремилась прямо в темный проем.

                – Орихиме, куда ты? – недовольно откликнулся Ичиго. – Подожди всех: там может быть опасно.

                Но его опередили: не проронив ни слова, Улькиорра двинулся следом за недальновидной любопытной девушкой.

                – Там так темно, – Орихиме с удивлением водила глазами по непроницаемой тьме расщелины. – Смотрите…

                Но последовать ее совету уже никто не успел: растревоженная выстрелом Исиды гора решила напомнить о себе второй сошедшей лавиной камней. Сверху загремело, затрещало, зашипело.

                – Орихиме! – закричать что есть мочи – все, что успел сделать Ичиго.

                – Боже… – расширившимися глазами Орихиме смотрела на увеличивающиеся со скоростью молнии огромные валуны, которые вот-вот раздавят ее насмерть.

                – Женщина… – полушепотом произнес Улькиорра, на бегу запрыгивая в пещеру и утягивая за собой Орихиме, пока снаружи валился нескончаемый камнепад. Грохот, пыль, дышать тяжело. Всего лишь несколько секунд - и снаружи все стихло.


	13. В темноте пещер

 

                – Что же… – залепетала Орихиме, со страхом смотря в разные стороны, но упираясь куда-то в непроглядную тьму. – Что же теперь… Подождите… Нет!

                Совершенно не видя, куда движется, она побежала прочь от входа, даже не догадываясь, что спешит не навстречу спасению.

                – Женщина, стой! – но рука Улькиорры ухватила только темноту, пока звонкий девичий голос эхом отражался от скальных пород. – Женщина!

                – Улькиорра?.. Улькиорра, ты где?.. – отчаянно перебирая пальцами по острым каменным стенам и панически боясь отпустить хотя бы этот единственный ориентир, Орихиме искала выход, забуряясь все глубже и глубже в гору.

                – Да где же ты?! – продвигаясь вперед, Улькиорра вовсю старался понять, откуда доносятся крики, но обманутый слух улавливал только многократно повторяющиеся подделки. Темнота поглощала, затягивала, путала.  – Остановись немедленно и никуда не двигайся!

                – Кто-нибудь! Пожалуйста… Улькиорра!..

                - Женщина! – если ее не отыскать сейчас, потом может оказаться поздно.

                - Улькиорра, где ты?!

                – Женщина!.. – быстрее, еще быстрее. – Орихиме!

                Пещера петляла, ее ходы раздваивались, зацикливались, обрубались тупиками. Найти в таких условиях человека практически невозможно.

                – Я вижу свет! – решив, что различает вдалеке пробивающиеся солнечные лучи, Орихиме устремилась вперед, когда ее резко дернули в сторону, с силой прижимая к стене. С другой стороны давило чужое тело. – Ах!..

                Не свое тепло чувствовалось даже сквозь одежду, а горячее дыхание непривычно обжигало лоб. Не давая ей вырваться, хотя Орихиме нисколько и не пыталась, Улькиорра крепко держал ее в своих объятьях, словно боясь, что, отпусти он ее сейчас, она тут же снова растворится в этой всепоглощающей тьме. И на этот раз – навсегда.

                – У… Улькиорра?.. – сжимая пальцами ткань знакомой рубашки, прошептала Орихиме.

                Со временем глаза привыкали к мраку, а видневшийся вдалеке зеленоватый свет хоть и не был солнечным, но понемногу стал вырисовывать тонкие контуры двух фигур, потерявшихся в опасных лабиринтах пещер. Постепенно приходя в себя, Орихиме стала ощущать под ладошками биение чужого сердца; сбившееся дыхание напротив становилось все ровнее и спокойнее, а глаза, в далеком скудном зеленом свечении сияли почти невидимым, но сильным блеском – и вот уже стали видны темные контуры тела, где можно даже различить скатывающуюся каплю пота на мужской шее.

                – Прости, я… – уткнувшись головой в твердую грудь, Орихиме пыталась хоть как-то оправдать себя и вместе с тем нарушить нестерпимое молчание. – Я не знала, куда бежать… Думала, это свет… думала…

                Неожиданно она почувствовала, как крепкая рука легла ей на затылок, а губы обжег нежданный страстный поцелуй.

                «Что ты…» – серые глаза широко распахнулись, но взгляд смог уловить лишь тонко очерченную скулу напротив и плотно сомкнутые ресницы. Не понимая, что происходит, Орихиме лишь сильней сжала ткань его рубашки и, теряя равновесие, стала пятиться назад, но ускользнуть ей не позволили, еще крепче стиснув в объятьях и прижав к твердому камню стены.

                С каждой секундой становилось тяжело дышать, воздуха не хватало, но Орихиме все глубже падала в омут этого пьянящего безумия, а в голове Улькиорры пульсом билась единственная мысль, о том, кого он только что чуть не потерял.

                «Это… господи, как же… хорошо… – новые для Орихиме ощущения и эмоции вихрем сменяли друг друга, утопая в итоге в неге дурмана. – Я просила лишь о том, чтобы не быть ему врагом, но это…»

                Настойчивость и страсть поцелуев покоряли до глубины души. Жадность и желание обладать рушили всякие препоны на своем пути, словно этот порыв давно сдерживал себя и лишь только сейчас со взрывом вырвался на свободу. Девичье сознание разлеталось вдребезги на мириады осколков, оставляя после себя одно единственное ощущение жажды. Жажды его рук, его губ, его тепла.

                На мгновение оторвавшись от столь желанного, Улькиорра снова настойчиво накрыл мягкие губы своими, не оставив и возможности сопротивляться, хотя сопротивление уже давно было сломлено. Новые ласки, новая страсть, и опять не хватает воздуха. Пока не видно – можно. Улькиорра был благодарен этой кромешной тьме за подаренную возможность и ненавидел одновременно – за иллюзорность той.

                Неожиданно Орихиме почувствовала касание теплых подушечек пальцев на своей щеке. Прикосновения спустились к подбородку, медленно очертили скулу, зарылись в волосах, а через секунду новый нежный поцелуй стал целеустремленно исследовать податливые женские губы. Вдруг сквозь пелену сладких переживаний Орихиме ощутила что-то твердое и шероховатое –запекшуюся кровь на разбитой губе Улькиорры. Тут же заплясали перед глазами страшные картины суда, избитого заключенного и собственных ладоней с отпечатавшимися на них полумесяцами от впившихся ногтей. Тупая боль, резко занывшая где-то в груди, снова напомнила о том, что юноша, сейчас так настойчиво сжимающий ее в объятьях, принадлежит совсем к иному миру, отделенному целой пропастью от ее собственного. А Улькиорра думал о другом. Забыв, кто он и что сделал, он лишь наслаждался и не мог насытиться этой неожиданной близостью. Темнота рушила все границы, точно живительное вино, вызволяя из подсознания самые неведомые, тайные и запретные желания, давая им волю и возможность ожить, и в этой темноте сейчас не было ни принцессы, ни преступника. Были только мужчина и женщина, уже давно, пусть даже неосознанно, тянущихся друг к другу. Лишь только руки, страждущие тепла, губы, желающие нежности, и души, ищущие взаимности.

                Но, как и все в этом мире, наваждение тоже рано или поздно утихает: запал проходит, кровь отливает от головы и непоколебимая реальность немилосердно отрезвляет. Когда же это наконец произошло, Орихиме, немного отстранившись от Улькиорры и от смущения пряча глаза, тихо проговорила:

                – Я… мы… думаю, стоит пойти поискать выход отсюда… Кажется, я видела там свет…

                Вот и отрезвление. Прочищает рассудок похлеще любого страха или боли. Выпустив Орихиме из своих объятий, Улькиорра с трудом поборол чуть ли не физическое отвращение к жестокой реальности, но, взяв себя в руки, медленно произнес:

                – Это не дневной свет. Сияние исходит из самой пещеры. Ты сама в этом убедишься.

                Крепко взяв Орихиме за руку, он направился в сторону зеленоватого свечения, придерживаясь за стены и стараясь не думать об идущей совсем рядом своей спутнице. Как только они вывернули из-за угла, их взору предстала поистине волшебная картина: на потолке и верхней части стен вдоль всего «коридора» горели голубо-зеленые огоньки, слабо мерцая своим мягким люминесцентным светом. Эти маленькие пятнышки, раскинувшиеся на десяток метров вперед, напоминали настоящее звездное небо, неожиданно расстелившееся здесь, в глубине холодной каменной скалы.

                – Какая красота, – подставив лицо этому сказочному сиянию, проговорила Орихиме. И протянула руку в неосознанном желании достать «звезду с неба».

                – Это маленькие существа, обитающие в пещерах, – пояснил стоящий рядом Улькиорра, неотрывно глядя на выкрашенные изумрудным светом притягательные губы, мягкие щеки и восторженные глаза. Все то, что еще недавно было в его руках, а теперь ускользнуло, точно туман.

                Не веря словам своего спутника, Орихиме слегка коснулась одного из таких «огоньков», и в тот же момент крошечное существо отделилось от камня и поднялось в воздух, а еще через мгновение его примеру последовали остальные. Волшебной россыпью образуя причудливые узоры в воздухе, эти светлячки то собирались в кучу, то растекались разреженным облачком, и Орихиме с Улькиоррой казалось, что именно так миллионы лет назад образовывались древние созвездия. Наконец приняв определенную форму, существа унеслись прочь, тонкими росчерками вспоров пространство и оставив после себя лишь зеленовато-голубые следы на сетчатке. Снова стало темно.

                – Улетели, – грустно глядя им вслед, произнесла Орихиме. Она попыталась проморгаться, чтобы вновь привыкнуть к темноте, и даже не догадывалась, что Улькиорра смотрел куда-то в другую сторону. Не проронив ни слова, он вдруг потянул Орихиме за собой. – Ой! Что такое? Что случилось?

                Развернувшись, Орихиме поняла, что же так резко привлекло внимание ее спутника и заставило сдвинуться с места. Впереди горел свет. Дневной. Слабый, но настоящий. Преодолев очередной поворот, молодые люди увидели, что коридор вдали расширяется и гораздо лучше освещается. С каждым шагом света становилось все больше и больше, стены и пол обрели свои очертания, и стало понятно, что впереди еще одна пещера – намного шире, чем те ходы, по которым они блуждали последнюю четверть часа. И вот теснота миновала, и путники очутились в большом каменном «зале» с высоким потолком, откуда свисали огромные свечи-сталактиты. Многие из них, срастаясь с толстыми кольями-сталагмитами, образовывали длинные сталагнаты, словно игравшие роль колонн в этом внушительном помещении. Откуда-то сверху, сквозь многочисленные прорехи в скале, пробивались солнечные лучи – они-то и служили щедрыми источниками света в темноте. Но не это привлекало взор в первый момент: в самом центре пещеры возвышалась несметная куча золота. Лежа частыми островками и переливаясь гипнотизирующим магическим сиянием, драгоценный металл так и завораживал, отчего захватывало дух и мутилось в глазах.

                – Ничего себе… – только и смогла выдохнуть принцесса, глядя на все это великолепие, щедро раскинувшееся перед ее искушенным взором.

                Улькиорра обводил эти несметные сокровища немигающим взглядом, отстраненно понимая, чем бы обернулся его недавний план в случае успеха. Это была бы абсолютная победа. Да, ради нее стоило рискнуть… тогда. Ну а теперь?..

                – Вот это да… – проходя мимо гор золота, Орихиме периодически наклонялась, зачерпывала в ладонь горсть монет и медленно ссыпала их обратно. Деньги одна за другой звонко падали вниз, наигрывая ту самую мелодию, что так часто сводит людей с ума, и вот уже те готовы продать душу, лишь бы вечно слышать эти волшебные звуки.

                – Стало быть, это твои сокровища, женщина, – откликнулся издалека Улькиорра.

                От этого холодного обращения в груди Орихиме стало как-то холодно. Как будто там, в темноте пещеры, и не было ничего. А может, ей это почудилось, и действительно ничего не было: ни поцелуев, ни объятий, ни вызова? Но они были – Орихиме не сомневалась, -  ее губы до сих пор помнили их. Чтобы скрыть обиду, Орихиме поспешно отвела взгляд, устремив его куда-то на каменные стены и старательно делая вид, что те ее необычайно заинтересовали. Может быть, так получится отвлечься? Вдруг среди острых углов, расселин и видневшихся кристаллических жил блуждающий взор уловил какое-то странное нагромождение, словно в пещере была маленькая гора неопределенной формы. Подойдя поближе, Орихиме разглядела какие-то узоры под толстым слоем мха и извести, напоминающие… чешую. В предчувствии острой догадки Орихиме сорвала несколько пластов зелени, желая и боясь убедиться в своей правоте.

                – Что ты делаешь? – окликнул ее сзади мужской голос.

                – Я… – она сорвала очередной слой мха, – хочу проверить…

                – Что проверить?

                – Проверить…

                Время и природа не щадили никого и ничего – даже камень, но в общих очертаниях скальной «скульптуры» безошибочно угадывался силуэт. Огромный и до боли знакомый. Толстые наросты чешуи, длинный прижатый хвост, рогатая корона на голове и большие крылья, словно защитным покрывалом укрывающие все тело. Дракон. Каменный дракон. Значит, мертвый.

                – Что это значит? – чуть расширившимися глазами Улькиорра водил по огромному изваянию, не до конца доверяя своему зрению.

                Орихиме приложила ладонь к громадной морде уснувшего навеки чудовища: ничего, только холод и одиночество просачивались между тонкими пальцами, пробираясь под кожу, доходя до костей и, казалось, остужая саму душу.

                – Это… – не веря, что говорит такое, Орихиме собрала всю свою волю в кулак и неспешно произнесла: – моя мать…

                – Что? – Улькиорра решил, что ослышался: настолько эта короткая фраза звучала нереально. – Разве ты не королевская наследница?

                – Я приемная дочь. Мои родители удочерили меня, когда мне еще и года не было. Моя настоящая мать принесла меня к ним, попросила взять к себе, и с тех пор дворец – мой дом.

                – И что стало с ней? – Улькиорра внимательно посмотрел в грустные глаза Орихиме.

                – Никто не знает. Она исчезла, – еще раз взглянув на окаменевшие и уже навеки сомкнутые веки, Орихиме слегка провела ладонью по шершавой поверхности, словно впитывая малейшую историю, что недружелюбный камень так рьяно желал скрыть. – Видимо, она знала, что умирает, поэтому и отдала меня. О Господи…

                Улькиорра поднял голову, осматривая колоссальную фигуру, в гордом великолепии застывшую перед ним. И даже защитная поза чудовища не вызывала ощущения превосходства незваных гостей: наоборот, было во всем его облике что-то такое, что заставляло опасаться. Будто это древнее создание в любой момент откроет глаза, стряхнет с себя налет времени и станет последним, что видел человек в своей жизни.

 

                «Вспоминаю о той, что когда-то,

                Что когда-то крылатой была –

                Она давно умерла».

 

                Слова сами пришли на ум, опережая сухие доводы и догадки.

                – Почему ты так уверена, что это именно она?

                – Ну… – Орихиме было замялась, но вскоре перестала искать оправдания своим нелогичным словам. – Это сложно объяснить. Я просто это чувствую.

                – Чувствуешь? – все эти тонкие материи всегда были закрыты для понимания Улькиорры, но, ощущая из-за этого как будто пустоту в душе, он неосознанно стремился ее заполнить.

                – Ну это… Как если ты смотришь на огонь и, не трогая его, точно знаешь, что он горячий.

                – Женщина, – Улькиорра устало вздохнул, в который раз убеждаясь, что совершенно не понимает, что творится в этой рыжей головке, – ты знаешь, что огонь горячий, потому что уже прикасалась к нему раньше.

                – Так ведь я и к своей матери раньше прикасалась, – с теплой улыбкой ответила Орихиме.

                Аргумент был далеко за гранью понимания, поэтому Улькиорре ничего не оставалось, кроме как принять его.

                – Ясно.

                – Значит, я последняя. Что ж… – Орихиме обвела грустным взором пространство вокруг. – Наверное, нам пора выбираться отсюда. Вон там, кажется, есть еще один выход.

                Придерживая длинную юбку, она, огибая большие валуны, медленно направилась в сторону видневшегося черного провала в стене. Проводив ее задумчивым взглядом, Улькиорра подошел к одной из золотых гор и зачерпнул несколько монет.

                «Вот, значит, он – драконий клад».

                В свете белого дневного света металл ласково сиял на ладони, источая губительный для слабого разума дурман. Но даже если алчность и не поглотила все существо человека, держа в руках это волшебство, казалось, что и весь мир покоится в твоих ладонях. Неожиданно Улькиорра вздрогнул. Сознание слегка помутилось, а ноги вдруг потеряли опору, проваливаясь, точно в облако. Вмиг ослабшие пальцы разжались, картинка перед глазами раздвоилась. Не понимая, что происходит, Улькиорра одной рукой взялся за голову, а другой стал нащупывать опору.

                – Что с тобой? – испугавшись за жизнь своего спутника, Орихиме поспешила к нему, протягивая руки и стараясь поддержать, чтобы он не упал. Но спустя пару минут наваждение прошло: сознание прояснилось, тело вновь обрело силы. Все еще не желая отпускать Улькиорру, Орихиме вгляделась в его лицо: – Что это было? Тебе плохо?

                – Ничего страшного, – отмахнулся он. Пестовать собственные слабости совсем не в духе бывшего предводителя разбойников. – Сейчас нужно искать выход отсюда. Идем.

                – Угу, – Орихиме тревожно глядела вслед направившемуся к черному тоннелю Улькиорре.

                Новые блуждания в темноте не заняли и десяти минут. Вскоре молодые люди вышли на свободу, оставив широкий проход в пещеру дракона позади. Мягкое солнце вовсю светило на небе, согревая продрогшие тела и прогоняя мрак из сердец. Внизу виднелся тот самый завал, что устроил Исида своим выстрелом, но сейчас он был заметно расчищен – значит, первый вход в скальные лабиринты находился заметно ниже, чем тот, из которого они только что вышли. Неожиданно вдали, среди камней, мелькнула рыжая взъерошенная шевелюра.

                – Ичиго! – радостно воскликнув, Орихиме устремилась вперед, спеша воссоединиться с друзьями.


	14. Проклятые

 

                – Ну ничего себе – ты теперь богаче собственного отца! – не уставала восторгаться Рукия неделей позже.

                – Да мне это не нужно, – смущенно отвечала Орихиме.

                Как только двое пропавших в скале людей воссоединились со своими спутниками, они поведали – ну как, они… Улькиорра, в общем-то, молчал – о найденных сокровищах, двух путях, ведущих в пещеру, каменном изваянии, что там покоится. Когда встал вопрос о том, что теперь делать с несметными богатствами, мнения разделились. Орихиме утверждала, что золото ей ни к чему, Ичиго был убежден, что клад должен принадлежать сестре, раз уж ей было оставлено такое необычное наследство, сторожить которое ей, скажем прямо, на роду написано, Ренджи поддерживал друга, а Исида просто здраво рассуждал, что глупо оставлять такие сокровища, раз уж их местоположение теперь известно.

                Почти неделю перевозили клад из старых пещер в сокровищницу дворца, выделив под него отдельные башни, которые в итоге были заполнены доверху. Лишь несколько подвалов оставались пригодными для того, чтобы в них спуститься и восхититься истинным великолепием драконьего клада.

 

***

 

                В деревенском трактире, стоявшем в нескольких милях от столицы, было по обыкновению очень шумно: где-то кто-то выяснял отношения с помощью силы и кулаков, там невдалеке раздавались пение и музыка, то здесь, то тут попадались веселые парочки из набравшихся завсегдатаев подобного заведения и сговорчивых девушек-прислужниц. Новые посетители то входили в таверну, то выбрасывались на улицу чужими крепкими руками.

                – Ну что, неудачники, опять помянем нашего безвременно отдавшего концы главаря? – нагло скалясь и взмахивая дубовой кружкой, подал голос Нойтора.

                – Ты кого это неудачником назвал, букашка? – пробасил в ответ Ямми, оторвавшись от своего пойла.

                – Да не напрягайся, – еще шире растянув губы в насмешливой ухмылке, Нойтора обвел взглядом всех присутствующих. – По крайней мере, твоя голова еще на плечах, чего не скажешь о нашем друге. Вот уж не думал, что он так легко попадется.

                – Улькиорра – урод – сам виноват! – злобно откликнулся молчавший до этого Гриммджо. – Надо быть умней, а то и куша нас лишил, и сам сдох!

                – Но попытка была неплохая, ты не можешь не признать, – со скучающим видом смотря в окно, Заэль таким же ленивым жестом взболтнул пиво в кружке.

                – А что толку, если мы остались без гроша в кармане, а эти столичные шишки захапали все золото себе?! – Гриммджо с чувством ударил кулаком по столу, отчего пустой стакан Старка подпрыгнул и упал на столешницу, описав на ней пару дуг.

                – Поосторожнее, – хмуро откликнулся сам Старк.

                Не обращая на слова товарища ни малейшего внимания и снедаемый агрессией, Гриммджо продолжал:

                – Слышали, что сегодня утром больше сотни лошадей вернулись в замок, нагруженные сокровищами по самое не хочу, и завтра, говорят, еще пойдут? И потом тоже. Кажись, это то самое золото, что хотел найти Улькиорра.

                – Весьма возможно, – Заэль перевел блеснувший за стеклами очков взгляд на товарища. – И к чему ты это рассказываешь?

                – А ты напряги свои мозги под своей розовой прической, – хищно оскалился Гриммджо.

                – Если не хочешь всю свою оставшуюся, жалкую жизнь провести в банке, выбирай выражения, – прошипел в ответ Заэль.

                – Вы еще глотки друг другу перегрызите, недомерки, – весело откликнулся Нойтора, с интересом наблюдая ссору собутыльников и с удовольствием запивая ее холодным пивом.

                – Ха! На этого чудика у меня другие планы! – Гриммджо азартно обвел взглядом присутствующих.

                – Это еще какие? – Заэль снова впал в апатию и вернулся к созерцанию окна.

                – Да вы, идиоты, соображаете туже, чем можно было предполагать.

                – Ты что, товарищ, предлагаешь захапать это золотишко себе? – поигрывая под столом длинными паучьими пальцами по любимой секире, откликнулся Нойтора.

                Ответом ему послужила самодовольно-безумная улыбка, обнажившая два ряда хищных белых зубов.

                – И как ты предлагаешь это провернуть? Нас не так уж много.

                – Ха! Да это вы нелюдимые или стесняетесь, как девка в первый раз! А у меня полно друзей, готовых, что называется, протянуть руку помощи в сложной жизненной ситуации, – Гриммджо многозначительно посмотрел на свою банду.

                – Меня это не интересует, – поднимаясь из-за стола, неожиданно заявил Старк.

                Не проронив больше ни слова, он спокойно задвинул свой стул и направился в сторону выхода из таверны. Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Гриммджо презрительно фыркнул, но промолчал: чего лукавить, с этим нелюдимым молчуном у него отношения никогда не ладились.

                – Стало быть, люди будут! – в предвкушении интересного дела оживился Ямми.

                – Будут-будут, так что мы сможем и замок взять.

                – Спятил? Там же толстые и высокие стены. Днем не сунешься – схватят, а ночью теперь ворота закрывают, – Заэль безэмоционально взглянул на ретивого собеседника. – Как ты перебросишь за их пределы несколько десятков людей? Стража, поди, теперь не спит – клад охраняет.

                – А вот как раз для этого ты мне и нужен, очкарик.

 

***

 

                Перебирая драгоценные монеты, украшения, безделушки, Рукия зачарованно внимала магическому блеску.

                – И как же вы их нашли? Откуда знали, где искать? – выуживая их бесформенной горы золотое колье с россыпью кроваво-красных рубинов, спросила она. – О, смотри, какая прелесть!

                – Ну, – в который раз замялась Орихиме, пытаясь ответить на вопрос, исключив при этом главную цель похода. – Мы уже делали несколько пробных вылазок ранее, исследовали, изучали. На самом деле, давно ходили истории про то место.

                – Какие истории?

                – О том, что местность у тех гор много где усыпана трупами несчастных охотников за древними кладами, – Орихиме вспомнила многочисленные останки, встретившиеся им с Улькиоррой, когда они выбирались из пещеры.

                – Ничего себе! – азартно сжимая в руках ожерелье, воскликнула Рукия. Неожиданно она выронила золотое украшение, скривилась всем тело и схватилась за живот: – Ай!.. Уф…

                – Что случилось?! – Орихиме вся похолодела, глядя, как ее подруга с перекошенным от боли лицом проседает вниз, одной рукой придерживая живот, а второй отчаянно стараясь смягчить неминуемое падение. Испуганная Орихиме успела подхватить Рукию раньше, чем та приземлится на пол. На таких поздних сносях это грозило страшными последствиями. Не зная, что делать, Орихиме нервно затараторила: – Что происходит?! Тебе плохо?! Что с тобой?!

                – Больно… – вымученно простонала Рукия. По раскрасневшимся щекам потекли слезы, а потом очередной приступ боли заставил красивое лицо исказиться в новой гримасе страдания. – А-а-а-ай!..

                – О Боже… – Орихиме не понимала, что предпринять, куда бежать, кого звать. Сорвавшимся от ужаса голосом она закричала: – Помогите! Кто-нибудь!.. Скорее!..

                На крики вскоре сбежались слуги, с готовностью помогшие перенести несчастную в покои.

                Когда все это произошло, Улькиорра прогуливался вдоль пруда и вересковых зарослей, в последнее время ставших его излюбленным местом. Было уже поздно, ночь опустилась на землю, зажглись звезды, в саду царила тишь и благодать, а в душе бывшего разбойника бушевали такие непривычные для него неконтролируемые чувства, не угасавшие еще с возвращения из пещеры. Улькиорра не был романтиком, не строил иллюзий, трезво смотрел на жизнь, но эта женщина… она перевернула эту самую жизнь, заставила желать чего-то, несвойственного его спокойной и холодной натуре, думать о том, что раньше и в голову не приходило, надеяться на… А впрочем, на что он мог надеяться?

                Обернувшись к замку, Улькиорра заметил, что ставшие привычными огни в больших окнах ведут себя странно: не горят спокойным и ровным светом, а мечутся из комнаты в комнату, словно внутри происходит какой-то переполох. Почувствовав смутную тревогу, Улькиорра направился ко входу. На ходу вспомнил, что до него вчера дошли слухи о подозрительных перемещениях местных воров и бандитов, словно стекающихся к столице из всех дыр и трущоб. Неужели слухи не были вымыслом? Что-то произошло? Войдя в холл, Улькиорра наткнулся на спешащую юную девчушку, несшую в руках сложенную стопку белой ткани.

                – Что случилось? – окликнул ее Улькиорра.

                – Там!.. – от страха выпучив глаза, выпалила служанка, – госпожа Рукия рожает!.. Столько крови!.. Может не выжить…

                – Что? – Улькиорра ошарашено взглянул на девушку.

                – Они с госпожой Орихиме были вместе, а потом госпожа Орихиме как закричит, как начнет звать на помощь! Думали, с ней что-то стряслось… А ведь что-то плохое случилось с супругой принца… Простите… – поняв, что и так уже задержалась с обещанными тряпками, прислужница побежала наверх, оставив Улькиорру одного. Но он недолго был один.

                Сорвавшись с места, Улькиорра бросился наверх, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки, вихрем проносясь по бесконечным коридорам дворца. Вскоре он нашел их. Перед закрытыми дверями опочивальни принца и его жены, из-за которых периодически доносились громкие стоны, сидели и стояли родные и близкие роженицы. Ичиго с печатью непередаваемого волнения и страха на лице, словно тигр в клетке, ходил взад и вперед, не замечая ничего вокруг, Ренджи стоял в своей излюбленной позе, повернувшись к большому окну, Исида вдалеке о чем-то напряженно тихо разговаривал с королем, а Орихиме, сцепив руки в замок и опустив на них голову, сидела на краю маленького пуфика.

                – Что случилось? – поравнявшись с ней, задал все тот же вопрос Улькиорра. Услышав знакомый голос, Орихиме подняла на него заплаканное лицо, и от этого зрелища Улькиорра застыл: как будто по позвоночнику провели холодной широкой стороной клинка.

                – Я… я не знаю… – стараясь подавить всхлипы, силилась произнести Орихиме, но жгучие слезы вновь и вновь скатывались по щекам, оседая сплошным комом в горле, мешавшим не то что говорить, но даже думать. – Мы просто были в сокровищнице, разговаривали, а потом ей вдруг стало плохо… она схватилась за живот…

                – Вы только разговаривали? И ничего больше? – опускаясь перед девушкой на одно колено, Улькиорра пытливо посмотрел ей в глаза, которые уже покраснели настолько, что белки стали одного оттенка с кожей – лишь серые радужки сверкали по-прежнему.

                – Только разговаривали, – инстинктивно повторила Орихиме, утирая очередную скатившуюся слезу. – Мы говорили о сокровищах, о походе… а потом!.. О, Улькиорра, что если что-нибудь с ней случится!.. Или с малышом…

                С этими словами Орихиме разревелась пуще прежнего. Страстно ища защиты и успокоения, она бросилась Улькиорре на шею и крепко прижалась к нему. Конечно, такой жест мог быть истолкован присутствующими превратно, но все настолько были погружены в свои треволнения, что не придали этому инциденту значения.

                В первый момент Улькиорра растерялся, не ожидая такого открытого проявления чувств, тем более что после возвращения из драконьего логова Орихиме стремилась держаться от него подальше, всячески избегая лишних встреч. Но сейчас она все сильней прижималась к его груди, все крепче обвивала его шею руками, и железное самообладание не выдержало. Улькиорра позволил себе обнять королевскую дочь на глазах у всех, уверенно притягивая ее к себе.

                – Я не знаю, что произошло… Как такое могло случиться?.. – горячие слезы уже намочили ткань воротника, но Улькиорра этого даже не замечал. – Все было так хорошо… Рукия веселилась, ей понравилось какое-то украшение, она мне его показывала… Если бы я знала!.. Скорее бы увела ее из подвала с сокровищами… Там, наверное, сыро, и поэтому…

                Неожиданная догадка вспышкой мелькнула в сознании. Улькиорра резко выпрямился и, перехватив Орихиме за плечи, пристально посмотрел ей в глаза.

                – Ты сказала, что она показывала тебе какое-то украшение: она брала его в руки?

                – Д-да… – не ожидавшая столь резкого изменения настроя, Орихиме обескуражено уставилась на серьезное, не выдававшее ни единой своей мысли лицо, не понимая, куда Улькиорра клонит.

                – И после этого ей стало плохо?

                – К-кажется, да… вроде бы, так… А что?

                – Оставайся здесь, – поднимаясь с колен, ответил Улькиорра. – Никуда не уходи. Я скоро вернусь.

                – Подожди! Куда ты?! – но протянутая рука успела ухватить только воздух. Улькиорра ушел, и ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как тянуться вослед удаляющейся фигуре.

                Как только шаги стихли, дверь опочивальни распахнулась, и оттуда вышла пожилая служанка. Все тут же подскочили, точно ужаленные, и испытующим взором воззрились на нее. Выглядело это как некий диссонанс, словно важной престолонаследной персоной была именно эта служанка, а остальные присутствующие, забыв свою статусность, с замиранием сердца ожидали ее слова, будто королевского указа.

                – Будут жить, – с облегчением выдохнула женщина, снимая белый чепец. – И госпожа Рукия, и королевский внук.


	15. Когда рушится крепостная стена

 

                Все произошедшее выглядело весьма странным, но Улькиорра был уверен, что прав. Быстро переставляя ноги, преодолевая одну лестницу за другой, он спешил прочь из замка, наплевав на то, что такие перемещения ему воспрещены. Он должен был убедиться в своей догадке, и единственный, кто мог помочь с этим, находился в запретной зоне.

                Оставив позади резные стены дворца с караулящей на них стражей, Улькиорра направился вперед, в ночь, где светился горящими окнами хорошо знакомый трактир. Ее зеленые пушистые волосы он увидел сразу, еще до того, как различил в гуле шумной толпы звуки песен и музыки. Нелл по обыкновению звенела своим излюбленным бубном, ударяя по туго натянутой коже и заставляя медные колокольчики звонко отдаваться в такт ударам. Церемониться было некогда, и Улькиорра непреклонно двинулся в сторону танцовщицы. Поравнявшись с ней, он решительно потянул ее за локоть, вытаскивая из толпы.

                – Эй, ты чего творишь?! – послышались возмущенные голоса, но хватило и одного ледяного взгляда, чтобы возражения исчерпали себя.

                – Ой!.. Опять ты! – захлопала ресницами Неллиел, глядя на хмурое лицо старого знакомого. – Что-то ты зачастил.

                Не имея желания размениваться на пустое, Улькиорра по обыкновению перешел сразу к делу.

                – У меня есть вопрос, на который ты должна ответить.

                – О, да ты любопытный! Чем я могу помочь?

                – Ты говорила, что драконьим кладом может владеть только сам дракон, но что будет, если им завладеют люди?

                – И почему тебя так заинтересовала тема, касательно наших крылатых друзей? – Нелл лукаво взглянула на собеседника, но, увидев его предельно серьезный взор, перестала шутить и улыбнулась: – Ну ладно. Насколько я себе это представляю и как говорится в легендах, такими сокровищами не могут обладать люди, потому что… как бы это сказать… такое золото приносит несчастья, оно губит человека, наносит ему вред.

                – Вред физический?

                – Возможно, – задумчиво протянула Неллиел. – Хотя кто знает…

                Что ж, это объясняло его собственное странное головокружение в пещере и неожиданные осложнения у беременной жены принца.

                – Самому же дракону ничего не угрожает, как я понимаю. Значит, если такой клад попадет в руки людей… – Улькиорра пытался оценить весь размах опасности.

                – Жди беды… – в извиняющемся жесте разведя руки в стороны, подытожила Неллиел.

                Оторвавшись от изучения дальней деревянной балки, подпирающей свод таверны, Улькиорра перевел взгляд в темное окно, где желтыми огоньками горел большой, возвышающийся над крепостной стеной замок. Где-то там, возле одного из таких окон, сидела та, чья жизнь больше не была в безопасности. Невидимая угроза Дамокловым мечом нависла над всей столицей и, похоже, королевством, но никто даже и не подозревал о ней, свято веря в твердость защитных стен и остроту атакующих копий. Вдруг, в ту же минуту вся земля содрогнулась в страшном порыве, будто именно для того, чтобы насмешливо доказать людям ложность их слепой веры. Взрыв был такой силы, что стекла в окнах трактира разлетелись на куски, обильно осыпав осколками ничего не подозревавших посетителей. Пара таких крошечных лезвий оцарапала Улькиорре запястье и щеку, но он этого даже не заметил. Выбежав на улицу, он увидел, что крепостное заграждение в одном месте прорвано, а огромные каменные глыбы валяются кругом, многие из которых зацепили прилежащие домики, проломив крышу или снеся стены. Несмотря на ночную черноту, темные фигуры, вовсю проникающие через огромную брешь в стене, хорошо виднелись в скачущем свете факелов. Стража уже кое-где вступила в бой с налетчиками, но неожиданность нападения дала вторженцам преимущество, и многие из них уже пробирались к замку.

                Не тратя больше время на гляделки, Улькиорра устремился к парадным дворцовым воротам. С разных сторон постепенно начали раздаваться крики, звуки борьбы. Неожиданно из-за угла дома выскочил человек в плаще. Не особенно интересуясь, кто перед ним, он взмахнул мечом и сделал длинный выпад в сторону Улькиорры, целясь точно в грудь. Вот только обычный вор – не чета главарю разбойников, хоть и бывшему. Звания меняются, навыки же остаются. Увернувшись от удара, Улькиорра выхватил свое оружие и с разворота вонзил его в живот не успевшему среагировать противнику. Проигравший захрипел, грузно проседая на землю, но победитель уже этого не видел: он спешил во дворец.

                А в замке едва все успели прийти в себя после выматывающего ожидания разрешения родов, как новая опасность обрушилась на их головы. Когда прогремел взрыв, Орихиме сидела на кровати роженицы и заботливо гладила ту по руке. Ичиго уже увиделся с женой, Иссин и остальные также поздравили новоиспеченную мать с рождением сына, и вот теперь Орихиме ласково смотрела в уставшие темно-синие глаза Рукии и сердечно улыбалась.

                – Рукия, ты просто молодец, – негромко говорила она. – Мы так за тебя рады, ты даже не представляешь! А малыш!..

                Орихиме перевела взор на очаровательную, украшенную бантиками и рюшами колыбельку, и ее серые глаза засветились неподдельным счастьем. Что-то живое и маленькое покоилось сейчас там, в кипе сатина и шелка – какое-то невообразимое волшебство, неподвластное на этом свете никому, кроме женщины. Чудо, по-другому не скажешь. Есть в этом что-то божественное, не так ли?

                – Я думала, умру… – придя в себя настолько, чтобы приподняться на подушке – как-никак молодой организм крепок, – откликнулась Рукия. – А как там мелкий?

                – Просто прелесть! – в который раз восхитилась Орихиме. – Как вы с Ичиго его назовете?

                – Ну, мы еще не успели подумать, – усмехнулась Рукия, – но, знаешь, наверное, он захочет что-нибудь вроде…

                Выяснить, какое мужское имя приходится по душе наследному принцу, уже было не суждено. Казалось, не только стены, но и сам воздух содрогнулся от мощного удара. В голове зазвенело, уши заложило. А сердце сжалось от страха.

                – Что… что это было?! – прикрывая уши ладонями и стараясь услышать собственный голос, доносящийся словно через одеяло, крикнула Орихиме.

                – Господи… – пытаясь сесть, а то и вовсе слезть с кровати, Рукия затравленно озиралась по сторонам в поисках хоть какой-нибудь защиты от этой неожиданной напасти, каждый раз задерживая взгляд на, к счастью, невредимой колыбельке.

                Спустя несколько минут в комнату ворвался взъерошенный Ичиго, за ним и Ренджи следом.

                – Вы в порядке?! – закричал Ичиго, подбегая к жене.

                – Что происходит? Что это, Ичиго?.. – Рукия тяжело дышала. Она отчаянно стремилась встать и как можно скорее прижать к себе маленького беззащитного человечка, чья хрупкая жизнь нежданно подверглась неизвестной опасности.

                – Нужно уходить, – Ренджи отдернул мешающую занавеску и с ненавистью посмотрел на разгоревшийся у крепостных стен бой. – На нас напали. Ичиго, бери девушек и уходи, а я – вниз.

                – Вот вы где, – дверь распахнулась, и в комнату прошел Исида: даже в такой ситуации его белоснежная накидка сияла по-прежнему, волосы аккуратно зачесаны за уши, а очки ни на йоту не съехали с прямого острого носа. – Стена пробита. Король уже командует обороной, но принцесс и наследника нужно увести: во дворце больше не безопасно.

                Сборы были недолгими, и вот уже молодые люди вовсю спешили по длинному коридору: Ренджи шел первым, далее Орихиме, Ичиго, помогавший еще слабой, но крепко прижимавшей к груди сверток с ребенком Рукии; процессию замыкал Исида.

                – Похоже, у наших дела не очень. Вот сволочи! – в сердцах ругнулся Ренджи, пробегая мимо очередного окна, из которого открывался вид на окрестности замка, где кипела основная заварушка. Неожиданно прогремел еще один взрыв, и часть кладки обрушилась прямо на сражающихся внизу людей.

                Добежав до лестницы, компания остановилась.

                – Здесь я вас оставлю, – Ренджи кивнул друзьям напоследок и устремился было вниз по ступенькам, но Ичиго его окликнул.

                – Стой, Ренджи! Я с тобой.

                – Ичиго… – синие глаза Рукии заблестели, точно звезды на ночном небе.

                – Все будет хорошо, – Ичиго отчаянно прижал к себе жену, поцеловал спящего сына в лоб. – И с тобой, и с малышом. Я должен пойти. Должен не дать им захватить дворец и вас. Я вернусь, обещаю.

                Мучительно отведя взгляд от детского личика, Ичиго обратился к стоящему рядом Исиде и, переводя взор то на жену, то на застывшую Орихиме, произнес:

                – Надеюсь на тебя, дружище. Позаботься о них.

                – Не беспокойся об этом. Я уведу их из дворца.

                В следующий момент с винтовой лестницы донеслись частые шаги, и вскоре появился их источник. Преодолев последний оборот, Улькиорра вывернул прямо перед столпившейся компанией. Короткий взгляд в сторону Орихиме, чтобы убедиться, что с ней все в порядке, и долгий и пристальный – на замершего перед ним принца. Хмурые карие глаза встретились с холодными зелеными. Не моргая и не отводя взор. А потом скрежет извлекаемого из ножен меча резанул по ушам.

                - Ты… - прошипел Ичиго.

                - Что ты делаешь? – слегка напрягшись, но не поменяв позы, откликнулся Улькиорра.

                - Еще спрашиваешь? Это ведь твои дружки сейчас штурмуют замок. А сам зачем явился? Не получилось в прошлый раз получить выкуп, так ты решил взять заложников сейчас?

                Вот, значит, что думает принц. Его доводы понять можно, но их ложность это не отменяет.

                - Ты ошибаешься, - ответил Улькиорра. – Я здесь за другим.

                - Врешь, мерзавец! Думаешь, я тебе поверю?! – Ичиго наставил меч на разбойника. Но все-таки, как же это некстати! Сейчас есть дела поважнее, чем скрещивать оружие с этим скрытным перебежчиком. Нужно бежать к стене, а не копаться здесь!

                - Ичиго, не надо! Улькиорра просто не мог… - воскликнула Орихиме и осеклась. Смущение, поцелуй во тьме, объятья поддержки – слишком многое сковывало ее уста.

                - Успокойся, - Улькиорра снова не шелохнулся, но рука напряглась, готовая в любой момент схватиться за рукоять клинка. – Они думают, что я умер. По пути сюда на меня напали два раза, так что у меня нет желания примыкать к этим вторженцам. Я здесь, потому что женщина в опасности. К тому же, - Улькиорра скользнул взглядом по взволнованному лицу Орихиме и снова посмотрел на Ичиго, - разве тебе не нужно сражаться с врагами, а не тратить впустую время на меня?

                - Он прав, Ичиго. У нас нет времени, - окликнул принца Ренджи.

                В нерешительности Ичиго еще крепче стиснул меч. Они оба: и Ренджи, и Улькиорра – были правы, но вот так поверить бывшему преступнику… А бывшему ли? И доверить ему свою семью…

                - Каким бы сильным ты ни был, принц, а защитить всех ты не сможешь, - жестко произнес Улькиорра. – Так что спасай свое королевство, а женщину предоставь мне.

                Ичиго колебался долго. Брови хмурились, глаза затравленного зверя глядели растерянно и угрожающе одновременно. Да или нет? Поверить или напасть? Логика талдычила одно, а интуиция нашептывала другое. Но потом меч опустился и вернулся в ножны.

                – Ты отвечаешь за нее, – злясь на самого себя за то, что поручает сестру самому настоящему разбойнику, Ичиго сделал шаг вперед и медленно поднял руку, желая дополнить свои слова чем-нибудь более весомым – ударить или схватить за ворот рубашки, – но передумал и просто сжал кулак, так и повисший в воздухе. С каким же трудом ему далось это решение, одному богу известно, но время нещадно поджимало. Напоследок сверкнув испепеляющим взглядом, Ичиго устремился за поспешившим вниз Ренджи.

                Как только двое товарищей скрылись из виду, Исида решил, что пора действовать.

                – Идем, – коротко скомандовал он и направился дальше по коридору, в конце которого виднелась развилка. Дальше за ней следовали еще повороты, несколько лестниц, подземный тоннель – и беглецы покинули бы пределы замка, очутившись за крепостной стеной. Но туда еще нужно было добраться.

                Спустившись на этаж ниже, молодые люди поспешили дальше, но тут снизу с лестницы раздались крики, звон металла и громкий топот многих пар сапог, а вскоре в коридор выбежали несколько мужчин в плащах, одного из которых не узнать было не возможно.

                – Ба!.. Кого я вижу! – Гриммджо хищно соскалился, глядя на ненавистное бледное лицо. – Мертвец восстал из могилы.

                – Гриммджо, – бесстрастно откликнулся Улькиорра, не спеша вынимать меч.

                – Ха! – Гриммджо увидел позади Улькиорры еще одно знакомое лицо. Орихиме замерла, прижав руки к груди и со страхом смотря на него. – Да ты теперь прихвостень этой девки, так что ли? Я всегда знал, что ты слабак. И что ты за мужик после этого?

                – Будешь много болтать, останешься без языка, мусор, – ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Улькиорры, зато Гриммджо весь ощетинился, обнажая острые зубы-клыки и злобно прищуривая голубые глаза.

                – Убить их! – прорычал, не оборачиваясь, он, и его спутники быстро натянули луки.

                – Нет! – только и успела простонать Орихиме, закрывая глаза и не желая смотреть, как острые стрелы срываются с тугой тетивы.

                – Черт… – Исида активировал свой лук, но катастрофически не успевал.

                Улькиорра же вообще был бессилен. Черные иглы, со свистом рассекая воздух, понеслись к своим жертвам, как вдруг неожиданная белая вспышка ослепила. Мир исчез, сожранный всеми оттенками света. Вырвавшийся из легких пар и тупой стук дерева о преграду. Когда Орихиме раскрыла глаза, она увидела стремительно разрастающиеся по стенам снежные узоры. В центре коридора, расперев его, точно пробка бутылку, сияла массивная ледяная стена. По одну ее сторону - королевская семья с друзьями, по другую - бандиты. На полу позади нее валялись стрелы, а стена все еще продолжала прибавлять в толщине.

                – Рукия… – ахнула Орихиме, глядя на замершую с поднятой рукой, из которой все еще падали белые снежинки, темноволосую девушку, крепко прижимающую к груди свое новорожденное дитя.

                – Ты думала, я просто так являюсь принцессой Северных земель? – устало улыбнувшись, ответила Рукия. – Думала, у тебя одной есть тайны?

                – Ах, Рукия… – Орихиме утерла подкатившую слезу и подбежала к подруге в порыве обнять и поддержать.

                – Потом объяснитесь, – понимая, что нужно уходить, скомандовал Исида, – а теперь идем.


	16. Когда один переходит дорогу другому

 

                – Смотри, вон там нужна помощь! – указывая в направлении особенно оживленной схватки, Ичиго ускорился еще сильнее.

                – А я к стене! Потом встретимся! – Ренджи свернул в сторону и устремился прямо к эпицентру очередного недавнего взрыва, где успешно прорывали королевскую оборону воры и убийцы. Положив на ходу парочку врагов, юноша не заметил, что опасность может подкарауливать еще и сверху.

                – Приветик! – широко улыбаясь, Нойтора спрыгнул с крыши дома, в полете извлекая свою секиру и занося ее в сокрушительном ударе, от которого Ренджи лишь чудом успел увернуться.

                – Гад, – стирая пыль с лица, прошипел Ренджи. – Иди сюда, и я порублю тебя на мелкие кусочки!

                – Какой ты прыткий, ничтожество!

                Нойтора рассек оружием воздух, но его противник умело отпрыгнул, блокируя удар. Хотя безрезультатным этот выпад не был: повязка, что удерживала волосы Ренджи в хвосте, упала разрезанная. Длинные красные пряди рассыпались по сведенным от напряжения плечам, и Ренджи тряхнул головой, отбрасывая их. До сих пор такое произошло лишь однажды: во время одной из сопернических схваток с Ичиго. С тех пор никому и близко не удавалось достать лучшего королевского воина.

                – А ты ничего, – Ренджи оскалился, предчувствуя хорошую битву.

                – Посмотрим, что ты заговоришь, когда я перережу тебя надвое, – Нойтора снова взмахнул секирой, и снова его противник успешно ушел от удара, удлинив дистанцию.

                Но не успел Ренджи перегруппироваться, как был вынужден отразить очередную стремительную атаку. Тяжелое оружие с гулким звоном ударилось о меч. Ренджи отбил его и удивленно осмотрелся: соперника рядом не было.

                – Что за черт… – юноша не понял, что это было, но через секунду увидел, как вражеская секира летит прочь, обратно к хозяину. – Какого…

                Только тут Ренджи разглядел притороченную к поясу бандита длинную цепь, тянущуюся аккурат к рукояти. Теперь становилось понятно, что таким образом тот может использовать свою любимицу на манер хербата и не бояться утери оружия.

                «Значит, он работает и в ближнем, и в дальнем бою», – мысли быстро сменяли одна другую в попытке найти решение.

                Ренджи пытался атаковать, но все его попытки оканчивались одинаково: его враг оказался силен вблизи, но и издалека к нему было практически не подобраться.

                – И это все, что ты можешь?! – громко хохотал Нойтора, снова и снова загоняя королевского воина в угол. – Ничтожество! Ты просто насекомое под моим ботинком!

                – Черт!.. – сцепив зубы, Ренджи в который раз отражал атаку, но за ней прилетала следующая, все больше разрывая дистанцию между противниками и все сильнее сводя шансы на победу к нулю.

                Неожиданно Нойтора вскинул вверх секиру и, держась за цепь, стал ее раскручивать, как это обычно делают с пращой.

                – Пора тебе сдохнуть! – нагло выкрикнул он, выбрасывая перед собой «снаряд».

                «Вот он – шанс!» – мысль пронеслась в голове со скоростью звука, и Ренджи со всех ног устремился прямо навстречу летящему оружию. В последний момент пригнувшись, он тут же вскочил на ноги и крепко ухватился за железные звенья.

                – Что? – но среагировать Нойтора уже не успел: перехваченное оружие теперь было бесполезно, а Ренджи рванул вперед, не оставив возможности защититься.

                Стремительный взмах остро заточенного меча – и вспоротая, длинная, алая полоса поперек всей груди поведала об исходе битвы. Так и не успев осознать, что был побежден, Нойтора рухнул на спину. Затылок ударился о землю, взгляд, затуманенный болью и неверием в поражение, устремился прямо в ночное небо. Конечно, Нойтора уже не видел, как его противник побежал дальше. Все его сознание заполнил слабый, но отчетливый свет далеких маленьких звезд, щедро даривших его и победителям, и побежденным. Обидно. И одиноко.

                – Я проиграл? – мысли тонули в навязчивом тумане, ощущения притуплялись, и последнее, что почувствовал разбойник – это мягкое прикосновение пушистых длинных волос к своей руке.

                «Зеленые… Где-то я их уже видел…» – и сознание погасло.

                А меж тем в одном из коридоров дворца Гриммджо с ненавистью сломал одну из промазавших стрел, и смотрел, словно через мутное стекло, как королевские детишки и его воскресший из мертвых враг все дальше удаляются прочь. Гриммджо не любил отступать, признать же собственное бессилие было вообще невозможно, а это значило, что все еще только впереди. Вынув из кармана штанов круглый сосуд с плескавшейся внутри розовой жидкостью и подбросив тот в ладони, он хищно улыбнулся.

                – Как ты говорил, Заэль – взрывается при ударе? – с этими словами Гриммджо размахнулся и со всей силы запустил сосуд в место сочленения потолка и ледяной стены.

                По замку прокатился очередной грохот, большие каменные кирпичи с потолка посыпались вниз, расширяя и так огромную трещину. Пол верхнего этажа стремительно стал осыпаться прямо на головы беглецов. Исида еле успел оттащить Рукию от падающих кусков потолка. Орихиме тоже метнулась в сторону, увлекаемая своим защитником. Прижатая к стене, она расширенными глазами смотрела на нависшего над ней Улькиорру. Ее обвал даже не задел, а вот Улькиорра принял весь удар на себя.

                – Ты… ты в порядке?.. – заикаясь, проговорила Орихиме, но тут же увидела красное пятно, быстро расплывающееся на вороте рубашки Улькиорры. Прижав ладонь к этому месту, она почувствовала теплую влагу, стекавшую вниз по его спине, и длинный шершавый разрез на кожаном жилете. Значит, ему рассекло спину одним из упавших камней… От осознания, что этот некогда разбойник только что рисковал ради нее своей жизнью, Орихиме не смогла сдержать слез. Обхватив поперек груди, она тесно прижалась к нему и тихо прошептала: – Улькиорра…

                Но медлить было нельзя: преследователи уже спешили следом, готовые в любую секунду настигнуть нещадно расправиться с беглецами.

                – Бежим! Скорее! – Исида потянул за собой Рукию и махнул головой застывшим товарищам.

                – Идите, – коротко откликнулся Улькиорра и развернулся навстречу уже видневшемуся неприятелю.

                – Что?! Нет! – Орихиме в ужасе потянулась к нему, но Улькиорра даже не обернулся – лишь четким движением извлек из ножен меч. И девушка отпрянула.

                – Идем, Орихиме! – Исида схватил Орихиме за руку и с силой потянул за собой. Попутно подгоняя бегущую впереди Рукию, он воскликнул: – Нам нужно уходить. Быстрее!

                – Нет!.. Я… – постоянно оборачиваясь на ходу и глядя на длинную кровавую полосу, тянущуюся от шеи Улькиорры аж до самой поясницы, лепетала Орихиме. Но очередной поворот, завал -  и родная до боли фигуру исчезла.

                «Уходи, женщина», – глядя на быстро приближающегося Гриммджо, думал Улькиорра.

                 И вот уже бывших соратников разделяли какие-то три-четыре метра.

                – Куда делись остальные? Ты позволил этой девке уйти? – Гриммджо насмешливо смотрел прямо в безэмоциональные зеленые глаза, которые не только не отражали ничего вокруг, но еще и напрочь скрывали все то, что таилось за их безразличием. Хмыкнув, Гриммджо тряхнул волосами: – Похоже, ты, Улькиорра, раскис из-за этой девчонки. Какая жалость…

                – Тебе не хватит сил победить меня.

                – Ха! Убейте остальных, – Гриммджо махнул головой, и его спутники бросились по коридору. Намереваясь пройти мимо Улькиорры и настигнуть беглецов, они рванули вперед. Вот сейчас они минуют его, а там уж догнать компанию девиц и расправиться с ними не составит труда.

                Двое упали сразу, как подкошенные, еще один, держась за живот, грузно просел на колени перед своим убийцей. Последнего настиг тонкий кинжал, вошедший аккурат между лопаток. Пронаблюдав развернувшееся действо, Гриммджо не смог сдержать довольной улыбки – его противник в хорошей форме, значит победа не будет слишком легкой.

                 – Что ж, вот мы и остались вдвоем, Улькиорра.

                В ответ Улькиорра коротко взмахнул мечом, смахивая с лезвия капли крови на пол. Гриммджо напрягся. Презрительная надменность своего бывшего главаря всегда его раздражала, и теперь Гриммджо снова озверел, читая в таком жесте лишь пренебрежение.

                – Чертов ублюдок! Сейчас ты сдохнешь! – прорычал он.

                – Попробуй, мусор.

 

***

 

                Оборона стен замка проходила с переменным успехом, то тут, то там случались прорывы, но, так или иначе, они устранялись. Ичиго уже начал было думать, что все кончено и победа гарантирована, как вдруг из толпы показался неспешно идущий великан. Такого огромного человека принц видел впервые. Высокий рост, широченные плечи, мощная грудь, мускулистые руки – все в нем выдавало обладателя недюжинной силы. И буйного нрава, что и сыграло позднее с ним дурную шутку.

                – Кто все эти букашки? – озираясь по сторонам, пробасил Ямми. – Королевская стража? Фу… да тут и смотреть не на что.

                – Тогда взгляни на меня, здоровяк, – вскидывая на плечо свой широкий клинок, с вызовом откликнулся вышедший вперед Ичиго.

                – Ты? – Ямми окинул смельчака недовольным взглядом. – Букашка.

                – Это мы сейчас посмотрим, – еще толком не успев договорить, Ичиго бросился на врага, но каково же было его удивление, когда он увидел, как этот великан остановил меч голыми руками. Даже одной рукой. Непонимающе уставившись на противника, Ичиго отчаянно пытался сообразить, как с ним справиться.

                Оглядывая пространство вокруг в поисках хоть какой-нибудь подсказки, Ичиго краем глаза заметил вспыхнувшие на крепостной стене красные волосы.

                «Ренджи?» – мелькнула в голове мысль.

                Но задуматься о том, что мог делать его друг на стене, которая, разрушенная, теперь пустовала, юноше не дали. Ямми со всей силы размахнулся ручищей, которая наверняка размазала бы по земле королевское тело, если бы его обладатель в последний момент не ушел в кувырок. От огромного кулака в почве осталась внушительная вмятина.

                «Ничего себе…» – ошарашено подумал Ичиго перед тем, как снова увернуться от сокрушительной атаки.

                Несмотря на то, что сражался сам принц, никто не осмеливался встревать в этот поистине неравный бой, и Ичиго приходилось ой как несладко. Он уклонялся, нападал, отражал, но все это больше походило на игру. Игру, вел которую совсем не он. Ситуация ухудшалась с каждым ударом, как вдруг в воздухе пролетела огромная деревянная стрела, увенчанная мощным железным наконечником. Она просвистела мимо и с размаху ударилась о стену ближайшего дома. Каменная кладка с грохотом посыпалась, обваливаясь большими валунами.

                «Что это было?» – Ичиго стал озираться по сторонам в поисках источника выстрела и скоро его нашел: на крепостной стене, где недавно мелькнула голова Ренджи, стоял сам Ренджи и держался за спусковой крюк одной из уцелевших баллист. Идея пришла моментально.

                – Эй ты, груда мяса! Да, я с тобой разговариваю!

                – Чего? – Ямми несколько запоздало воспринял оскорбление, но все же ответил: – Насекомое, это ты мне?

                – Неужели тут еще есть такие тупоголовые идиоты, как ты? – призывно размахивая мечом, Ичиго пятился к тому дому, куда угодил дальнобойный снаряд.

                – Раздавлю, насекомое, – в доказательство своих слов Ямми в который раз попытался опустить свой кулачище на рыжую голову, но эта голова каждый раз ловко ускользала с линии атаки.

                – Сначала достань меня!

                Вскоре великана удалось подвести к нужной стене, и теперь оставалось надеяться, что Ренджи тоже придерживается этого плана. Ичиго упорно ждал, полагаясь на друга. Ренджи ведь опытный воин - догадается, верно? Но главному королевскому воину не нужно было ничего объяснять. Перезарядив баллисту, Ренджи с трудом натянул бечевку и, как только увидел, что цель в удобной зоне обстрела, тут же дернул рычаг.

                – Ты смеешься, жалкий недомерок? Сейчас от тебя и мокрого места не останется! – Ямми напряг мышцы и замахнулся было громадным кулаком, но в этот момент над его головой что-то загремело. Вскинув голову, он только и успел удивиться: – Что?

                Дом треснул и посыпался. Щедро обрушившиеся валуны довольно быстро погребли под собой великана, лишь чудом не зацепив вовремя отскочившего в сторону Ичиго.


	17. Когда человек может защитить то, что ему дорого

 

                – Ну вот и приплыли, – обращаясь, скорее, к самому себе, проговорил Заэль.

                Лежа в траве и издалека наблюдая за развернувшимся перед замком действом, он отчетливо видел, как был побежден Нойтора, которого, к слову сказать, зачем-то спасла та танцовщица из трактира, спрятав в одном из домов. Не укрылась от лекаря и сцена взятия Ямми, когда того сначала вытащили из-под завала, а потом упеленали в веревки и кандалы плотнее, чем младенца. К тому же Гриммджо куда-то безвылазно пропал. Понаблюдав еще несколько минут за ходом сражения, Заэль пришел к окончательному выводу, что их битва проиграна, сокровищ не видать, как собственных ушей, и хорошо, если разбойники сумеют сохранить хотя бы свои головы на своих же плечах. В конце концов, золото его мало привлекало: вот девушка-дракон – другое дело. Но ее теперь было не достать, так что свой научный интерес приходилось отложить до более удобных времен.

                Самовлюбленно поправив очки, Заэль поднялся с земли, отряхнул одежду и, обернувшись напоследок в сторону замка, хитро улыбнулся:

                – Что ж, удачи всем вам.

                С этими словами он кокетливо махнул на прощанье рукой и двинулся прочь.

 

***

 

                Когда Орихиме услышала еще один взрыв, прогремевший совсем близко, ее сердце сжалось от предчувствия чего-то страшного.

                – Я должна вернуться, – твердо проговорил она, останавливаясь и упрямо глядя в глаза Исиды.

                – Ты с ума сошла! – выдохнул он. – Там же опасно!

                – Я знаю, но…

                – Орихиме, послушай, – встряла Рукия, покачивая на руках тряпичный сверток, – я тоже боюсь за Ичиго и безумно хочу помочь, но там я буду ему только обузой.  Пойми, они сами справятся, зная, что мы в безопасности.

                – Это так, но…  я же могу защитить… Я же…

                «Они не понимают… Не понимают…» – отчаянно думала Орихиме, не в силах унять все нараставшее в груди волнение.

                С тех пор, как худая фигура Улькиорры исчезла за тем поворотом, девушка не могла отделаться от беспричинного страха за судьбу своего защитника. Да и остался ли он просто ее защитником после всего, что случилось? Как бы то ни было, но эти вопросы можно было выяснить и позже, а сейчас главное – чтобы Улькиорра был жив.

                – Простите, но я не могу остаться! Уходите без меня! – развернувшись, прокричала на бегу Орихиме.

                – Стой!

                Но призывы одуматься уже остались позади, а впереди мелькали кое-где уцелевшие окна, помятые предметы интерьера и длинные коридоры, ведшие девушку туда, где должен был находиться самый дорогой для нее и любимый человек на свете. Выбежав на тот самый этаж, где она была вынуждена оставить Улькиорру, Орихиме с ужасом увидела, что от помещения остались по большей части руины. Во многих местах стены обвалились, кое-где зияли дыры в потолке, в некоторых местах виднелись следы крови.

                «О Боже…» – мысли путались, сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, настойчиво борясь с очевидным: здесь никто бы не выжил. И все же отсутствие тел вселяло упорную надежду. Слабую, но упорную.

                Убедившись, что дальше ей не пройти, Орихиме побежала искать обходные пути. Так, в поисках она обежала почти треть дворца, пока наконец не вышла за его пределы, на площадь, где уже затихала основная битва. Тут она и нашла их. Оба порядком израненные, Гриммджо и Улькиорра не спешили складывать мечи. С каждым следующим ударом из стали высекались новые и новые искры, выжимая из тел все новые и новые силы.

                – Улькиорра! – Орихиме бросилась к нему. Неожиданно из-за соседнего дома выбежал какой-то мелкий воришка и при виде добычи тут же устремился к безоружной принцессе. Заметив опасность, Орихиме попятилась, отчаянно ища спасения: – Нет! Прошу…

                Услышав до боли знакомый голос и нутром чуя беду, Улькиорра резко развернулся в поисках источника звука, и это было его главной ошибкой. Гриммджо не стал ждать особого приглашения. Мгновение – и его меч вошел в спину потерявшего бдительность Улькиорры. Тяжело выдохнув с вырвавшимся наружу громким хрипом, Улькиорра схватился за грудь. Сквозь пальцы заструилась теплая кровь, но собственное положение интересовало его намного меньше, чем та опасность, что неотступно грозила Орихиме. Картинка перед глазами двоилась, силы иссякали, но Улькиорра настойчиво переставлял ноги, ведь впереди была она, женщина, и сейчас ей больше всего требовалась помощь.

                Не зная, что натворила своим вмешательством, Орихиме медленно пятилась, вовсю пытаясь найти путь к спасению, но ничего не приходило на ум. Вор не стал дожидаться: быстро подбежав к принцессе, он схватил ее за предплечья и с силой толкнул назад - с лежачей добычей куда проще справиться. У хрупкой девушки даже не было шансов воспротивиться такому нападению, поэтому Орихиме рухнула на землю, прочертив по ней ладонями. На тонкой коже тут же выступили красные полоски ссадин, медленно наливавшиеся капельками крови. Отползая назад и отчаянно путаясь в юбках, Орихиме неожиданно уткнулась в препятствие. Обернулась и с ужасом признала в нем мертвое тело. Из груди мертвеца призывно торчал кинжал. Не раздумывая, Орихиме выхватила оружие и выставила перед собой. Вор не успел ничего сообразить: напоролся на клинок слишком быстро. Несчастный вздрогнул, выдохнул последний хрип и рухнул на землю, прямо к ногам Орихиме.

                – Господи… – расцепив трясущиеся, пыльные, липкие от крови ладони, Орихиме стала затравленно озираться, пока не заметила невдалеке Улькиорру.

                Юноша тяжело шагал, шатаясь из стороны в сторону и держась одной рукой за грудь, на которой уже вовсю расцветал алый цветок крови. Он шел к ней, а позади стоял перепачканный землей и кровью Гриммджо и довольно улыбался. Было видно, что в этой схватке Гриммджо сильно досталось, но последнее ранение в грудь определило исход боя.

                – Господи, нет! Улькиорра!.. – Орихиме бросилась к нему, с ужасом видя, что не успевает. Занесенный меч Гриммджо уже описывал смертоносную дугу, стремясь как можно быстрее добраться до своей жертвы и закончить начатое. Лезвие приближалось к шее. Вот еще мгновение, и…

                В тот же момент Гриммджо отлетел назад, как подкошенный. Ошарашено проморгавшись, Орихиме завертела головой и увидела позади себя застывшего с вытянутой рукой и уже исчезавшим луком Исиду. За ним стояла Рукия, выискивая взглядом мужа и остальных.

                – Исида! – ахнула Орихиме, не понимая, откуда здесь очутились оставленные друзья. – Но как?

                – Ты забыла, что на нем все еще моя метка, – Исида махнул головой в сторону Улькиорры.

                Тут же вспомнив, зачем она здесь, Орихиме бросилась к еле державшемуся на ногах Улькиорре, но не успела она добежать, как тот обессилено рухнул на землю.

                – Улькиорра! – упав рядом на колени, Орихиме с холодным ужасом в сердце и горячим волнением в глазах смотрела на обилие красных пятен на одежде и коже. Неужели?.. Неужели вот так?.. – Улькиорра, пожалуйста… не умирай, слышишь!.. Я… я…

                – Успокойся, женщина, – хрипы слышались все громче, дыхание стало частым и рваным.

                Орихиме протянула к нему руки, невольно демонстрируя царапины на ладонях, но в нерешительности замерла, не зная, что предпринять. Слезы вовсю наворачивались на глаза, сбегая горячими струйками по запыленным щекам, и лишь стоило ей утереть их, как, смешанные с кровью, они дадут известный волшебный эффект. Орихиме зажмурилась, стараясь не плакать. Неожиданно она почувствовала на щеках прикосновение чужих пальцев, медленно стирающих мокрые следы.

                – Только не надо слез, женщина.

                Орихиме еще сильнее всхлипнула, глотая очередной ком. В этот момент к ним подошел Исида. Опустившись на одно колено, он бегло осмотрел Улькиорру.

                – М-можешь ему помочь? Прошу тебя… – отчаянно борясь с рыданиями, пролепетала Орихиме.

                – У него пробито легкое, на спине глубокая рана, – задумчиво откликнулся Исида. – Посмотрим, что можно сделать.

                Увеличив свой лук, юноша натянул необычную желтую стрелу – такой Орихиме раньше не видела – и направил ту в грудь раненому. Вошла стрела не так, как все остальные: она словно растворилась в теле, постепенно расползаясь маленькими узорчатыми прожилками. Напоследок вспыхнув, она исчезла. Вновь осмотрев Улькиорру, Исида произнес:

                – Кровь остановилась. Если не будет чудить, позже сможем его залатать.

                – Он будет жить? – серые глаза Орихиме заблестели ярким сиянием невозможного, казалось, счастья.

                – Если ничего не случится, то – скорее всего. Ладно, пойду найду Ичиго и Ренджи: надо убедиться, что с ними все в порядке, – с этими словами Исида поднялся на ноги и, беря под руку Рукию, пошел в ту сторону, где должны были находиться товарищи. Бой уже закончился – лишь кое-где королевская армия задавливала остаточные очаги разбойничьего восстания.

                Как только они ушли, Орихиме перевела взгляд на лежавшего на земле Улькиорру: дыхание немного выровнялось, хрипы поутихли. Очень хотелось верить, что опасность действительно миновала.

                – Улькиорра…

                – Со мной все в порядке, женщина, – медленно произнес он.

                – Я так рада… – с трудом сдерживая слезы, Орихиме ласково улыбалась, не зная, что говорить в таких случаях. Улькиорра поднял на нее слегка удивленный взор, но спрашивать не стал. А вот принцессе, напротив, хотелось сказать столько всего! – Я… так испугалась, решив, что ты…

                – Это все в прошлом, – казалось, он никак не хотел помочь ей в высказывании столь сложных и противоречивых мыслей.

                – Да, я знаю, но… Когда я подумала, что могу тебя потерять… я… Я… Улькиорра!..

                Теперь Улькиорра хранил молчание, внимательно слушая этот сбивчивый рассказ. В конце концов, вот такие вот слова – это все, чем он сможет насладиться в его с этой женщиной отношениях. Отношениях, которые изначально невозможны.

                – Улькиорра… я… – Орихиме силилась что-то сказать, но боялась, то приближаясь к заветному, то вновь удаляясь. – Я… я…

                Он молчал, а она не решалась сказать.

                - Улькиорра, ты… Я… - Орихиме стиснула ткань юбки и воскликнула: - Улькиорра, женись на мне!..

                – Что? – Улькиорра редко удивлялся, но в этот раз зеленые глаза широко распахнулись, словно избытком зрения стремясь восполнить ошибки слуха.

                – Что слышал!.. Женись на мне! – от ужасного смущения Орихиме зажмурилась, кожей чувствуя горячий, заливающий все лицо румянец.

                – Ты спятила, женщина… – Улькиорра пристально смотрел в ее обожженное чувствами лицо. – Ты помнишь, кто я и кто ты?

                – Мне все равно! – веки слегка разжались, являя за собой блестящие, серые с прожилками глаза. – Это не проблема, если только… ты… Но если нет, то…

                – Женщина…

                – Или взамен назови меня по имени!

                Неожиданная альтернатива – и от такого условия Улькиорра не смог сдержать легкую, несвойственную ему полуулыбку. Она быстро скользнула по губам и тут же исчезла, спрятанная.

                – Боюсь, это слишком много для одного раза. Второе едва ли мне по силам.

                – Что?.. – Орихиме опешила. Она даже не предполагала такого ответа. Не скрывая удивления, она воззрилась на Улькиорру, который в свою очередь внимательно смотрел на нее. – Это значит, что ты…


	18. На крепостной стене

 

                Тупая боль нещадно драла левое плечо, но, все же превозмогая себя, Гриммджо вымученно раскрыл глаза. Где-то там, вдали, темнело неприветливое черное небо, которое, словно насмехаясь над смертными людишками, мигало своими маленькими, скупыми даже на свет звездами. Откуда-то доносились крики, но они звучали уже отголосками той недавней битвы, что постепенно находила свое успокоение за толстыми и высокими стенами главного города государства. Голоса отдалялись, звон металла затихал. Но его, Гриммджо, сражение еще не окончено… Только не так.

                С трудом оторвав от земли затылок, Гриммджо огляделся: вокруг царили разрушение и хаос, но все это не представляло ни малейшего интереса по сравнению с двумя фигурами, застывшими неподалеку. Одна из них лежала на спине, а другая сидела рядом, низко склонившись. Эти яркие рыжие волосы он бы ни с чем не спутал. От вида его бывшей жертвы и смертельного врага кровь закипела в жилах, а взгляд подернулся пеленой бешенства. Ну нет, этим двоим так легко не уйти… Только не теперь.

                Закрывая одной ладонью свежую рану на плече, Гриммджо медленно поднялся и направился в сторону двух ничего не подозревавших людей. Орихиме что-то говорила и потому была невнимательна, а Улькиорра… Он просто не заметил подкравшуюся опасность и оправданий себе не искал.Глядя на то, как его бывший подчиненный резко схватил за локоть и дернул на себя женщину, Улькиорра ощупью искал свой меч.

                – Нет! Отпусти! – Орихиме несколько раз ударила Гриммджо по руке.

                – Замолчи, девка! – разбойник грубо встряхнул отчаянно сопротивляющуюся принцессу и гаркнул, обращаясь к лежавшему на земле сопернику: – Ты ничтожество! Раскис из-за какой-то смазливой мордашки. Предал нас! Я всегда знал, что как вожак ты не стоишь ничего!

                Уловив пытливым взором свое валявшееся неподалеку оружие, Улькиорра потянулся к нему, усиленно превозмогая боль в груди. Как только ладонь легла на давно знакомый эфес, упираясь в привычную гарду, как только пальцы ощутили приятный холод металла, пробивавшийся даже через оплетку, Улькиорра медленно обернулся к своему врагу.

                – Отпусти женщину, мусор, – сулящие опасность глаза чуть сощурены, на лице ни тени сомнения, а длинный беспощадный клинок направлен точно на соперника.

                – Ха! А ты попробуй отними ее! – Гриммджо еще крепче сжал свою добычу. – Я убью и ее, и тебя, и ты не сможешь мне помешать!

                С этими словами он стал пятиться прочь, волоча за собой упиравшуюся Орихиме. Не медля ни секунды, Улькиорра поднялся с земли, настойчиво сжимая одной рукой оружие, а другой – прикрывая грудь. Исида, конечно, остановил кровотечение, но неожиданная нагрузка снова разбередила рану. Заметив неладное, Орихиме перепугано вскрикнула:

                – Нет! Не вставай!.. Нельзя! Ты можешь…

                – Заткнись, девка! – Гриммджо резко одернул ее, непреклонно утаскивая за собой.

                – Нет! Пусти!.. – почти плача, отбивалась Орихиме, с бешено колотящимся сердцем наблюдая, как ее возлюбленный, нисколько не щадя своей жизни, делает шаг за шагом на пути к ней и к своей смерти. – Улькиорра!

                Не слушая чужих криков, Гриммджо тащил свою жертву к крепостной стене. В конце концов, как ему казалось, оставалась еще возможность получить те несметные сокровища, за которыми они и пришли сюда, выторговав их в обмен на жизнь члена королевской семьи. Однако еще нужно было продумать, как это провернуть и остаться целым. Но, видит бог, Гриммджо пошел бы ва-банк, если бы ни всепоглощающая ненависть к его вечному сопернику. Этот Улькиорра!.. Гриммджо что есть сил желал отомстить Улькиорре, и это желание путало все планы. Может быть, рассудив здраво, он бы понял, что золотой куш куда выигрышнее, чем месть, но сейчас разумом владела лишь ярость, а в сердце бушевала буря. Стратегия, как и месть – блюдо холодное, а когда голова горяча, ошибок не избежать. И Гриммджо допустил одну: для отступления он выбрал крепостную башню.

                С упиравшейся девушкой в одной руке Гриммджо вошел в каменную арку, ведшую наверх на стену. В очередной раз дернув за локоть Орихиме, он ступил на винтовую лестницу.

                – Отпусти меня! – женский визг эхом разнесся под круглыми сводами, отражаясь от стен, ступеней, просачиваясь сквозь узкие бойницы.

                – Замолчи, иначе шею сверну!

                В этот момент сверху раздался топот, и двое королевских солдат сбежали вниз. Увидев разбойника, они обнажили мечи. К сожалению, даже при раскладе «двое против одного» силы были не равны. Солдаты упали замертво, со звоном выронив оружие и кубарем скатившись по ступеням, но эта заминка дала Орихиме шанс. С размаху влепив пощечину своему похитителю, оставив на щеке Гриммджо кровавый след, Орихиме дернулась вперед, и это сработало: крепкие пальцы разжались. Орихиме тут же метнулась вверх по ступеням в надежде оторваться, но недооценила своего врага. Быстро опомнившись, Гриммджо рванул следом и, протянув руку, схватил беглянку за то единственное, до чего успел дотянуться – взметнувшуюся прядь длинных медных волос. Дернув ее на себя, Гриммджо без зазрения совести сбил девушку с ног. Ноги подкосились, и Орихиме, упав на каменные ступени, скатившись прямо к ногам бандита. Колено и руки тут же заныли, но эти ощущения меркли по сравнению с хищным выражением в голубых безжалостных глазах человека, стоявшего перед ней.

                – Вздумала удрать? Ты у меня еще пожалеешь об этом, – отпечаток крови на щеке, поблескивавший в свете редких факелов, придавал еще больший ужас лицу Гриммджо, но Орихиме и так была напугана до такой степени, что переставала понимать, что делает.

                Неверными пальцами нащупав на полу что-то металлическое и острое - упавший кинжалом одного из стражников, - Орихиме резко взмахнула клинком. Рывок – и перерезанная прядь волос осталась висеть в кулаке Гриммджо. Не думая, Орихиме толкнула разбойника в грудь. Простреленное Исидой плечо вспыхнуло болью. Не ожидав подобного, Гриммджо всплеснул руками и, потеряв под ногами опору, с громким криком скатился кубарем вниз. Не помня себя от страха, Орихиме устремилась наверх, громко стуча каблучками, пока узкое пространство не распахнулось, уступая свое владычество темной ночи, свежему ветру и новому волнению. Пробежав несколько метров вдоль боевого хода крепостной стены, мимо мелькавших невысоких зубцов, Орихиме вгляделась в прилежащий к дворцу земли. Ее взгляд пытался выискать маленькую фигурку Улькиорры, но с такого расстояния, да еще ночью, перед глазами простиралась лишь непроглядная чернота.

                – О Боже… – тщетно сдерживая слезы, Орихиме старалась не думать, что может случиться с Улькиоррой.  С пробитым легким ему необходима была срочная помощь, но теперь… Теперь, скорее всего, рана вновь открылась, и каждое новое усилие грозило закончиться фатально.

                Напряженно всматриваясь во тьму, Орихиме жаждала уловить хотя бы одну знакомую фигуру: куда-то в ту сторону отправились Рукия с Исидой. Они сказали, что пойдут искать Ичиго и Ренджи, значит и те должны быть там. Но сколько бы Орихиме ни напрягала зрение, сколько бы ни вглядывалась, различить хоть что-то родное в этой темноте никак не могла. Но долго накручивать себя в попытках отыскать помощь или путь к бегству ей не дали: вскоре из выхода башни появился Гриммджо, и его горящий вселенской злобой взгляд сулил беду.

                – Я тебя порежу на кусочки и сброшу с этой проклятой стены, чтобы все видели, что бывает с теми, кто противится Гриммджо Джагерджаку, – разбойник стер кровь из разбитого носа и презрительно сплюнул на пол.

                – Нет! Прошу вас… – затравленно пятясь назад, путаясь в длинных юбках, прошептала Орихиме.

                Но протяженная стена упрямо тянулась дальше. Она не оставила ни малейшей возможности спастись, а холодные дикие глаза Гриммджо становились все ближе, почти что физически заставляя оставить всякую надежду: только черная ночь, далекая безразличная луна, холодный ветер, завывавший в ушах, и длинная, извивающаяся каменной змеей стена. Бежать некуда, отступать – тоже.

                – Я заставлю этого проклятого Улькиорру пожалеть. И ты мне в этом поможешь! – Гриммджо угрожающе надвигался, и с каждым его шагом гасла последняя надежда, как вдруг…

                – Отойди от нее, мусор. Еще раз повторять я не стану.


	19. Вечность между каменными зубьями

 

                – Отойди от нее, мусор. Еще раз повторять я не стану, – опираясь плечом о камень и прижимая ладонь к груди, Улькиорра немигающим взглядом смотрел на своего противника. Картинка перед глазами плыла, голова кружилась, а бледные пальцы измазаны в крови.

                – Улькиорра! – то ли от счастья, то ли от ужаса воскликнула Орихиме.

                – Явился, значит, – нагло откликнулся Гриммджо, медленно оборачиваясь на голос. – А я думал, сдох уже.

                – Ты не слышал, что я сказал? – Улькиорра даже не шелохнулся.

                – Вот теперь и посмотрим, чего ты стоишь! – с этими словами Гриммджо подскочил к Орихиме и, заломив ей руку за спину, потянул на себя, медленно отступая. – Иди и забери свою любимую принцессу, если хватит духу.

                Улькиорра не ответил – лишь крепче сжал рукоять меча и двинулся вперед. В какой-то момент Гриммджо надоело пятиться, и он призывно остановился аккурат между двух зубцов стены, еще больнее заламывая женскую руку.

                – А-а-ай!.. – сцепив от боли зубы, простонала Орихиме. Она попыталась вывернуться, но чем больше извивалась, тем крепче и болезненней становился захват.

                – Не дергайся, иначе руку сломаю, – бросил Гриммджо, не обращая внимания ни на заложницу, ни на тупую ломоту в собственном плече: единственное, что его интересовало – это медленно, но неуклонно приближавшаяся фигура его врага. Голубые глаза хищно следили за бывшим предводителем в предвкушении долгожданной победы.

                Силы покидали тело, но Улькиорра не позволил себе отдохнуть ни на секунду, пока наконец решительно поднятое острие его клинка не указало на будущую жертву. В том, что это будет именно так, он не сомневался.

                – Улькиорра… – одними губами прошептала Орихиме, с ужасом видя, что ее спаситель еле держится на ногах и в любой момент способен потерять сознание.

                – Ну вот она, твоя принцесса, – злорадно усмехнулся Гриммджо, притягивая Орихиме к себе. – Даже убивать как-то расхотелось. Может быть, обменять ее на те сокровища, а? Говорят, их там немало.

                – Тебе не выбраться отсюда живым, – Улькиорра следил за каждым движением противника, готовый среагировать настолько быстро, насколько потребуется.

                – Так ведь она – моя гарантия!

                – Ай! – вскрикнула Орихиме, когда крепкие руки еще сильней сдавили локоть.

                – Никто тебя с ней не выпустит. Ты подохнешь, как собака. Сдавайся.

                – Сдаваться? – словно не веря собственным ушам, рассмеялся Гриммджо. – Это не по мне! Но раз выкупа мне не видать, то и тебя я кое-чего лишу!

                С этими словами Гриммджо расцепил захват и толкнул Орихиме в открытое пространство между двумя зубьями. Не учел он только одного: падая, Орихиме инстинктивно схватилась за то, что было ближе к ней – за его рубашку. Рывок – и опешивший Гриммджо полетел увлекаемый за ней.

                – Не-е-ет! – от ужаса широко раскрыв глаза, Орихиме разжала пальцы в попытках найти новую опору, но они жадно хватали лишь воздух.

                Где-то рядом падал Гриммджо, а Орихиме словно во сне наблюдала, как край ограждения все сильней и сильней отдаляется от нее. Граница между безразличным серым камнем и еще более холодным черным небом неумолимо уплывала вверх, но девушка продолжала тянуть к ней руки, словно стремясь ухватить это ускользающее мгновение, за которым вскоре должна последовать пустота и вечная бесконечность.

                «Как же так?..» – эта простая мысль казалась просто шуткой. Злой и несмешной.

                Интересно, умирать больно? И как вообще умирают люди ее племени? Примет ли она свою смерть как человек, распростершись на земле, или разлетится каменной статуей, каковой навсегда застыла в той пещере ее мать? Что будет с Ичиго и остальными, когда они узнают? И еще он… Улькиорра…

                Все эти образы пронеслись в сознании за доли секунды, пока взметались в воздух рыжие волосы, пока беспомощно шелестели юбки, пока тянулись к небу руки. И вот уже смотреть наверх тяжело и сердце ушло в пятки, как вдруг холодные чужие пальцы крепко схватили запястье в смертельном желании никогда не отпускать. Никогда и ни за что.

                – Улькиорра… – выдохнула Орихиме, чувствуя, как теперь беспомощно висит над пропастью. Под ногами пустота, и единственная опора – это рука, за которую ее держит свесившийся через ограждение юноша.

                Висеть было тяжело, кисть болела так, будто ее пытались оторвать, и Орихиме попыталась ухватится второй рукой. Ей это удалось, но из-за резких рывков она еще сильнее утянула Улькиорру за ограду.

                – Господи, Улькиорра… – отчаянно борясь с приступом панического ужаса, простонала Орихиме. – Я не могу…

                – Замолчи, женщина, и держись крепче… – Улькиорра напрягал последние силы, но они безжалостно покидали его. Дыра в груди вовсю кровоточила, и вот кровь из нее стала медленно стекать по плечу, по локтю и кисти. Вскоре она заструилась по пальцам. Хватка стала скользкой.

                – Я… я не могу!.. Я выскальзываю!.. – безуспешно борясь с удушающими слезами, Орихиме пыталась как-то перехватиться, схватиться покрепче, но кровь сделала руки скользкими, и те миллиметр за миллиметром стремились вот-вот расцепиться.

                – Держись! – адская боль в груди пеленой застилала глаза, но Улькиорре было наплевать, что с ним станет: лишь бы суметь спасти эту женщину, лишь бы только…

                Три красные капли упали на лоб Орихиме, когда она поняла, что это конец.

                – Улькио-о-о-орра! – пальцы выскользнули, слезы сорвались с ресниц, и истошный крик потонул в глубине ночи.

                Все еще протягивая вмиг осиротевшую ладонь, Улькиорра завороженно смотрел в темноту, как будто не веря, что та только что столь безжалостно проглотила одного маленького слабого человека. Не значительного в масштабах целого мира, но ставшего для него, Улькиорры, целым миром. Улькиорра даже не закричал. Не успел. Просто не поверил.

                Неожиданно само небо содрогнулось под диким ревом, пронесшимся, казалось, над всей землей. За ним последовал еще один, потом еще. Следующий ужаснее предыдущего, как будто с каждой новой угрозой издающее их существо все сильнее впадало в ярость, обещая обрушиться на головы виноватых и невиновных со всей своей сокрушительной мощью.

                Дракон невидимой тенью парил в непроницаемых покровах ночи, пока вдруг невдалеке не начали вспыхивать огромные алые цветы, распускавшиеся все сильнее, все могущественнее. Огонь нещадно охватывал землю, разгораясь кострами, тянущими свои языки до небес, и в их сиянии сверкала медью и золотом блестящая чешуя. Словно сотни щитов, покрывающих тело, она броней защищала от любой напасти, по страшной короне угрожающе бегали красные росчерки пламени, острые когти жадно сжимались в предчувствии добычи, огромные крылья со свистом рассекали холодный воздух, а длинный хвост хлестко щелкал по ветру.

 

                «Взмывая в облака судьбе наперекор,

                Безмерно опасен, безумно прекрасен».

 

                Гордость и сила буквально пропитали это существо насквозь, преобразуясь в невообразимую опасность, коей так и веяло от чудовища. Разъяренный кражей собственных сокровищ людьми, оно еще сильнее распалялось, жаждав мести и крови. Недавние человеческие треволнения начисто затуманили разум, и теперь Орихиме окончательно потеряла контроль над зверем.

                Приблизившись к замку, дракон снова выдохнул пламя, нещадно опаляя камни, и они тут же покрылись толстым слоем копоти. Не ослабляя огненный напор, дракон устремился к стене, на которой все еще находился Улькиорра. Юноша лишь в последний момент успел укрыться за широкими зубьями, которые и приняли на себя основной удар огня. Воздух тут же раскалился, стало невозможно дышать, запахло палеными волосами. Как только угроза двинулась дальше нести хаос и разрушение, Улькиорра смог наконец покинуть свое укрытие. Голова кружилась от нехватки воздуха, одна рука почти онемела, сознание плыло, но он решительно всматривался в ночь, не позволяя себе потерять из виду золотую фигуру. Выхода почти не было. Точнее… только один. Собрав жалкие остатки сил и плотно сжав зубы, чтобы суметь побороть приступ боли от того, что собирается сделать, Улькиорра медленно встал на один из каменных зубцов. Ветер трепал непослушные волосы, охлаждал обожженую кожу, играл тканью порваной одежды, словно подбадривая, готовя. Еще несколько секунд, и дракон снова приблизится к стене, вот только расстояние до него будет немаленьким.

                Четыре секунды, три, две, одна.

                Что есть мочи Улькиорра прыгнул. Пролетев в свободном падении пару мгновений, он ударился ногами о панцирь чудовища. От грубого столкновения по позвоночнику словно прошла судорога, а рана в груди взорвалась адской болью. Сапоги тут же заскользили по гладкой чешуе, тело, словно подкошенное, потеряло равновесие. Мгновенно выбросив еще работавшую руку вперед, Улькиорра схватился за одну из пластин спинного гребня, успев удержаться лишь в последнее мгновение. Не свалился. Это хорошо. Теперь нужно было добраться до головы. Собрав в кулак последние силы, которых уже и не было, Улькиорра пополз, усиленно подтягиваясь на локте и отталкиваясь ногами. Тело дракона извивалось, упругие порывы ветра норовили сбросить наездника.

                – Женщина, ты меня слышишь? – еле держась за гребень короны, проговорил Улькиорра. Никакой реакции. Ничего. Она была глуха к его словам. – Очнись!

                Ничего. Чудовище продолжало парить вокруг замка, опаляя своим дыханием землю.

                – Женщина, если не придешь в себя, ты уничтожишь все вокруг. Все, что ты так любишь!

                Бесполезно.

                – Женщина! – Улькиорра закрыл глаза, словно на что-то решаясь. – Орихиме!

                Дракон разом весь изогнулся, тряхнул головой, исторгая из мощной груди рык, затем дернулся всем телом и устремился вниз, неуклонно приближаясь к земле, на которой то тут, то там горели костры дотлевавших пожаров. Когда до поверхности оставалось метров десять и столкновения было не миновать, Улькиорра разжал ослабевшие руки. Словно тряпичная кукла, он соскользнул вниз. Подхватываемый дружелюбным ветром, он рухнул в траву, подняв сноп красных искр с обгоревшей почвы. А потом наступила темнота.

                Когда Улькиорра открыл глаза, перед помутневшим взором плыли алые огоньки; нос уловил сильный запах гари, а на губах неприятно шуршал пепел, смешиваясь с кисловатым привкусом крови. Как только разум слегка прояснился, слабо стучавшее сердце словно ухнуло куда-то вниз, а холодный липкий страх путами сковал все тело. Страх не за себя. Он вспомнил. С трудом оглядевшись, Улькиорра увидел ее: белым пятном она выделялась на фоне черных, как сама смерть, земле и небе. Раскинув руки в стороны, животом вниз, Орихиме неподвижно лежала на опаленной траве, но живая ли? Не позволив себе задуматься над этим, Улькиорра с неимоверным трудом поднялся на ноги, мучительно ощущая боль в избитом теле. Болело все, но сильней всего болело сердце. Маленькими нетвердыми шагами он добрался до цели и, обессилевший, рухнул рядом. Напрягая свое гаснувшее сознание до нестерпимой агонии, Улькиорра одной рукой притянул к себе бессознательное тело любимой девушки. Больше сил не осталось. А потом наступило беспамятство.


	20. На круги своя

 

                «Цвета ночи гранитные склоны,

                Цвета крови сухая земля…»

 

                Может быть, действительно стоило оставить эти сокровища там, где они покоились столько лет? Может быть, таким кладам действительно не место в людских руках? Может быть…

                Долго еще столица приходила в себя после жестокого нападения разбойников и последовавших за ним событий. Много жизней было унесено в ту ночь, и еще долго земля хранила кровавые следы битвы и черный пепел пожаров. Но, как известно, жизнь торжествует над смертью, и на смену горю приходит успокоение. А оно неизменно приходит, когда горе переживаешь не в одиночку, и благо в этот раз никто не остался одинок. Судьба милосердна к тем, кто готов бороться до самого конца.

                Однако, к сожалению, привлечь к ответу удалось немногих: Нойтора пропал в неизвестном направлении, Ямми, хоть и был схвачен и заточен в королевскую темницу, сумел выбраться оттуда: да еще как – лишь своей необычайной силой великан пробил брешь в толстой каменной кладке. Как так получилось, что никто его в этот момент не видел и не слышал – не известно. Ясно только одно: когда донесение о побеге государственного преступника достигло короля, уже было поздно. Последней шахматной фигурой, непредсказуемо сменившей свое положение, был Гриммджо. К слову сказать, сначала считалось, что он пал, сраженный стрелой Исиды, затем, что погиб, разбившись при падении с городской стены, но в итоге тела его так и не нашли. Еще одним доказательством того, что он выжил, служила обгоревшая веревка с небольшой кошкой на конце, свисавшая примерно в том самом месте, где упала Орихиме.

                На себе испытав силу драконьих сокровищ, обитатели замка пришли к единогласному решению - избавиться от них. Были снаряжены малочисленные отряды из доверенных людей, щедро вознагражденных за свое молчание, которые короткими партиями переправили весь клад в новое тайное место, притом никто не знал точно, какое временное местоположение золота стало конечным. Одни партии сначала везлись одними слугами, потом передавались вторым, а третьи возвращали сокровища туда, откуда их забрали первые. Таким образом было достигнуто общее неведение касательно конечного захоронения клада. Знал о нем лишь один человек, но она теперь точно будет молчать.

                С тех пор прошло три года. Улькиорра выполнил взятое у него обещание, хотя лишь ему одному ведомо, какой холод непонимания, отторжения и неприятия выразили родные Орихиме, какие гнев, возмущение и ярость буквально пропитали слова и эмоции этих людей. Что ж, все это в прошлом, и, надо признать, оно того стоило.

                Единственное, от чего наотрез отказался бывший разбойник – жить во дворце. Он намеревался забрать Орихиме с собой, но слово короля оказалось весомым. Иссин ни за что не позволил своей дочери ютиться в жалкой лачуге, словно простолюдинке. Для него разлука с Орихиме и так грозила стать болезненной, так что в подобной мелочи, как достойное жилье, ему не смогли отказать. Хотя Улькиорра и смотрел на эту перспективу, нахмурив брови и плотно сжав губы, многочисленные уговоры и увещевания Орихиме достигли своей цели. И вот теперь эти двое с маленьким штатом слуг жили в нескольких днях пути от столицы, в небольшом, но весьма уютном замке. Быт был почти налажен, страсти улеглись, и Улькиорра - некогда разбойник и охранник в одном лице - мог позволить себе расслабиться. И вот, в один прекрасный день, ни свет ни заря он оседлал своего пегого скакуна и помчался в соседний лес, прихватив все, что требовалось для предстоящей вылазки.

                Привязав коня к дереву, Улькиорра снял со спины лук. Прислушался: утренний лес буквально звенел выпавшей росой, кое-где клубился все еще серевший туман, сверху шуршали и трещали ранние птахи, вдалеке журчал ручей. Медленно переступая, чтобы шуметь как можно меньше, юноша направился вглубь чащи, внимательно приглядываясь и прислушиваясь. Долгое время все было спокойно, как вдруг вдалеке затрещали ветки, зашуршала листва. Резко остановившись, Улькиорра вгляделся туда, откуда донеслись звуки: там, метрах в двадцати, неспешно шел молодой олень. Длинные ветвистые рога, короной венчая точеную голову, возвышались к небу, короткая коричневая шерсть благородным блеском переливалась на пробивавшемся сквозь крону солнце, умные черные глаза смотрели внимательно и изучающе. Не делая резких движений, Улькиорра медленно завел руку за спину и извлек из колчана одну из стрел. Так же медленно уложил ее в гнездо и, натянув тетиву, стал прицеливаться.

                Тугая струна тихо скрипела от перенапряжения в тщетных попытках сбросить его, но крепкие пальцы не отпускали свою пленницу. Прищурив один глаз, Улькиорра следил за целью, ничего, казалось, не подозревавшей. Вдруг в груди закололо, и Улькиорра едва заметно дернулся. Этого движения хватило, чтобы олень рванул в сторону и исчез за деревьями. Поведя плечом, Улькиорра убедился, что дал о себе знать старый шрам. Та рана, что ему нанес Гриммджо, уже давно зажила, но иногда слабая колющая боль отдавалась в груди, словно служа напоминанием о событиях минувших дней. Сдержанно вздохнув, Улькиорра опустил бесполезный теперь лук – все-таки день с утра не задался.

                Без особого толку побродив по лесу, он был вынужден вернуться к оставленному коню. В отсутствие хозяина тот нетерпеливо бил по земле копытом и пытался разрыхлить черный дерн, откидывая в сторону пучки травы и опавшие листья. Отвязав порядком заскучавшее животное, Улькиорра залез в седло и повернул пегого в сторону выхода из леса. Подъезжая к собственному замку, Улькиорра почувствовал, что ощущение неудавшегося дня назойливо преследует его: у ворот красовалась карета, а в стойле стояли чужие лошади.

                – Чьи они? – слезая с коня, поинтересовался Улькиорра у подошедшего конюха.

                – Королевская семья приехала навестить госпожу Орихиме, – откликнулся слуга, уводя под уздцы животное.

                – Ясно.

                Интуиция не подвела.

                Когда Улькиорра прошел в большой зал, который его жена использовала для приема гостей, хотя таковых, к облегчению самого Улькиорры, было не много, хмурому взору предстали Ичиго с Рукией и сияющая Орихиме. Как только он вошел, разговор тут же стих.

                – Ну, приветствую, – исподлобья глядя на зятя, откликнулся Ичиго, не забыв при этом протянуть руку – без особого, правда, восторга. Улькиорра же просто пожал ладонь и слегка кивнул.

                – Ну так вы останетесь на ночь? – радостно спросила у гостей Орихиме. – Я прикажу постелить в комнате и…

                – Думаю, мы поедем дальше, – поспешила встрять Рукия, глядя на заметно посмурневшего Улькиорру. – Отец Ичиго просил его объехать некоторые провинции: убедиться, что все там в порядке. Вот мы и решили заглянуть к вам.

                – Жалко, – надув губки, выдохнула Орихиме. – Я думала, вы к нам надолго.

                – Не волнуйся, сестренка, – воодушевленно подал голос Ичиго, – очень скоро мы снова вас навестим.

                На этих словах он пристально глянул на Улькиорру, но тот даже бровью не повел – лишь слегка прищурил глаза.

                – Так, ладно, – Рукия весело махнула рукой и, чуть повысив голос, произнесла: – Малышня, прощаемся!

                Какое-то время было тихо, а потом из соседней комнаты вышла забавная процессия: маленький трехлетний мальчик гордо топал впереди, весьма уверенно переставляя свои коротенькие ножки; за ним шла няня, несущая на руках еще одного полугодовалого ребенка. Если первенец вовсю напоминал отца, то второй – точная копия матери, по крайней мере, синющие глаза – один в один! Все шествие сопровождалось звонким «уаканьем» младшего и невнятным бормотанием старшего.

                – Ну все, теперь скажите «До свидания» и помашите ручкой тете Орихиме и… – Рукия глянула на Улькиорру, но по его лицу поняла, что он обойдется без этих ритуалов. Хмыкнув, она потрепала по макушке старшего сына, который радостно поспешил исполнить наказ матери, и, взяв на руки младшего, сама подняла крошечную ладошку и помахала ей из стороны в сторону.

                – До свидания, мои сладкие, – умилилась Орихиме. – Приезжайте скорее! Будем очень ждать!

                Когда теплые прощания, объятья, обещания навестить в скором времени – не подумайте, Улькиорра просто терпеливо ждал в стороне – наконец завершились и хозяин с хозяйкой замка остались одни, Улькиорра медленно притянул к себе Орихиме, кладя руки ей на живот и зарываясь носом в мягкие волосы.

                – Не знаю, почему ты так против того, чтобы они к нам приезжали почаще, – надувшись, откликнулась Орихиме.

                «Опять она об этом», – Улькиорра опустил хмурый взгляд на рыжую макушку: ну вот как эта женщина не может понять, что он желает – и имеет на это полное право – обладать ей полностью и целиком, единолично! И что он не намерен делить ее ни с кем: ни с друзьями, ни с родственниками, ни даже с…

                От столь тесной близости мысли сами собой побежали в ином направлении, кровь ускорилась, приливая к голове и к низу живота. Руки бессознательно поползли вверх, отчего Орихиме с придыханием ойкнула и дернулась в сторону.

                – Ты что? – заливаясь румянцем смущения, откликнулась она. – Не здесь же…

                Но Улькиорра не собирался ее слушать и тем более останавливаться. Развернув Орихиме к себе лицом, он, не спрашивая разрешения, поцеловал ее. А затем углубил поцелуй, с каждой секундой все сильнее впиваясь в любимые губы и все теснее прижимая к себе знакомое тело.

                – Сейчас же еще день… – едва вырвавшись из крепких объятий, прошептала Орихиме. – А вдруг кто зайдет?

                Никаких эмоций. Если мужчина хочет получить свою любимую женщину, – видит Бог – он ее получит, и никто не сможет ему в этом помешать. Никто, кроме…

                Неожиданно из той комнаты, откуда недавно вышли дети Ичиго и Рукии, раздался звон разбитого стекла и детский плач. Супруги замерли и прислушались, а вскоре по всему первому этажу разнеслось нечто похожее на рычание молодого львенка. Спустя пару секунд в зал вбежала испуганная служанка.

                – Госпожа Орихиме, господин Улькиорра… я только расчесывала кудряшки маленькой госпоже – они у нее стали совсем черные, густые, как у ее отца, – как вдруг она вырвалась и упала! И случайно разбила вазу! Я думала, она всего лишь порезала пальчик, а тут такое… Батюшки, даже не знаю, как это назвать!..

                – Зато я знаю,  – угрюмо ответил Улькиорра, понимая, что теперь ему точно ничего не светит – день действительно не задался. Укоризненно посмотрев на притихшую жену, он со вздохом протянул: – С тобой, женщина, одни проблемы.


End file.
